Devil's Bargain
by pjmb13
Summary: More of Faith/Michael-113 storyline. Faith & Michael have been enjoying "retirement" and raising their daughter when Buffy comes to ask for help dealing with a possible apocalypse in Sunnydale. Faith & Michael reluctantly agree and return to Sunnydale to help. In one tragic moment, Michael losses everything he holds dear. How far would a Spartan go to get back what he has lost?
1. Chapter 1

This is my fourth story. This is a HALO Buffy crossover and is the follow up to my stories "Faithfully Spartan", "Eternal Spartan" and "Requiem for a Spartan". I appreciate all constructive comments and editorials. I have discovered from writing that to become a decent writer you must have no self-esteem :-)

I just want to say thanks to the creators, writers and designers of both the HALO (HALO 4 Rocks!) and Buffy franchises. They have provided me with hours of enjoyment and entertainment. All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

Thanks to all that read this story...

Continuation of the Faith/Michael-113 storyline. Faith and Michael have been enjoying their "retirement" and raising their daughter Adriana when Buffy comes to ask for their help dealing with a possible apocalypse back in Sunnydale. Faith and Michael reluctantly agree and return to Sunnydale to help. In one tragic moment, Michael losses everything he holds dear. How far would a Spartan go to get back what he has lost? What cost and sacrifice would someone make especially a Spartan when they have nothing left to lose?

* * *

**The End or the Beginning?**

_**Sunnydale, California – February 22, 2010**_

I was fighting through the Quasit demons separating me from the Quasit demon priest performing the ascension ritual. I could see Buffy and Faith engaged in each of their own battles with demons. I was worried about Faith, but I couldn't get to her as she was too far away and too many demons were between us. I knew the only way to end this was to fight my way through and kill the Quasit demon priest. I had my combat knife out and was slashing away at the demons, but it seemed as I killed one demon another would jump in to the fray. They knew they couldn't stop me, their plan was only to delay Buffy, Faith and I long enough, so that the priest could finish its ritual and begin its ascension which we couldn't let happen.

There was only one way to quickly clear myself a path. I pulled out one of my last frag grenades, activated it and dropped it right in front of me. As I dropped the grenade, I crouched and activated my armor-lock mode. I smiled inside my helmet as the demons realized what was about to happen and they scrambled to get out of the way. I wasn't worried about Buffy or Faith as they were outside the grenade's blast radius and there were more than enough demon bodies to absorb the blast…

The grenade exploded with a huge noise in the enclosed area of the underground temple. I timed it that as the grenade blast subsided, I disengaged my armor lock and rushed through the path of broken and shredded demon bodies towards the demon priest.

The demon priest looked at me and laughed, "You're too late! My ascension has begun!" as the creature began glowing.

I saw that Faith had broken through the demons trying to block her and she was trying to flank the demon priest from behind, but the demon must have caught sight or wind of her and turned quickly holding its crystal topped staff at Faith and shot what looked like lightning bolts at her from the staff. I watched with horror as the bolts caught Faith throwing her against a wall and she crumpled to the ground.

"FAITH!" I screamed.

The demon priest turned quickly and laughed again at me. All I could see was Faith lying on the ground and I snapped. I rushed at the demon priest as it fired bolts at me from its staff, but my shields absorbed the hits. I could feel the power from those bolts hitting me and I could feel the pain, but my anger at seeing what had happened to Faith kept me going. I reached the demon priest and it was shocked to see that I was able to survive the barrage of bolts. The demon priest swung the rod down hard to try and catch me in the head. I raised my armored left arm in time and deflected the blow. I quickly brought across my right hand and grabbed the staff. The demon struggled to maintain its grip, but I was too strong and ripped the staff from its grasp. I quickly used the staff to beat the demon landing blows on its head and upper body. The demon priest collapsed to the ground. I then lifted the staff above my head with both hands and thrust it downwards impaling the demon priest through its chest. The demon priest let out a hideous scream as I impaled it, but I didn't care.

All the other demons saw what had happened and they quickly deserted the battle area, just leaving the dead bodies of demons and us there. I looked over at where Faith's body was and to my relief I could see her move and start to get up, Buffy had moved over to help her and I started to call out to Faith, when the dying demon priest gurgled out its last words causing me to turn and look at it.

"You think you've defeated me… Even when you win… You lose…"

The demon priest reached up and with the last of its strength snapped the crystal off the end of the staff. As the crystal was snapped off, I only had a moment to turn and see Faith as the crystal let out a searing white light. My shields flared and all my armor systems registered yellow caution or red warning lights. I watched with unimaginable horror as Faith… my wife, started to dematerialize in front of me. I could see and hear her start to scream my name.

"Micha…."

I watched as Buffy, the demon bodies and the underground temple start to vanish around me… I was helpless and could only scream out.

"NOOOOOO!"

Everything went white and I felt nothing and then there was just darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The Past… 5414 Erde-Tyrene Research Installation – 2 days earlier** _

Buffy had teleported to the installation to see Faith and myself and to ask for help with a problem back in Sunnydale.

We were glad for the visit, but we were both hesitant to leave and go back to Sunnydale. Faith and I were both content in our "retirement" and raising Adriana. She was only five, but she was showing her "genetic advantages" in her getting around and becoming a hand full for us first-time parents. Buffy had been pleasantly surprised to see how much Adriana had grown as it had been almost a year since we last had a visit from Buffy.

Buffy was watching Adriana play happily on the floor of the bedroom with some learning blocks that Virgil had made as all the adults were sitting on the balcony enjoying a beautiful day in Faith and Michael's own private secluded paradise.

"I wouldn't have come and asked for your help if it wasn't needed." Buffy said.

"B… I know you need our help, but it's hard to uproot and move back and I don't know if I want Adriana exposed to that world… at least not yet. I'm not leaving her alone either." Faith replied.

Buffy smiled as she saw how much Faith had changed over the years to become a wife and protective mother from the rebellious and wild teen from when they first met. Buffy was a little envious of the relationship that Faith and Michael had. Michael had literally fought across universes to be with Faith. Granted Spike had fought to get his soul back for her, but Buffy let out an inner sigh as it seemed that Michael had always been there to save Faith which was all so much more romantic and she wished sometimes that she had that type of relationship. Her own personal love life was a mix of on again off again encounters with Spike. Buffy loved Spike and Spike loved her, but it was one of those hot and cold relationships and it seemed that whenever they were together for any period of time they would get on each other's nerves and end up fighting.

I offered my own opinion to Faith, "How about I go back with Buffy and you and Adriana can stay here?"

Faith gave me a glare informing me that my idea was a bad one, "No… We either stay as a family or go as a family… The last time you went off on your own you almost got nuked… and this time there are no ODST's to hold me back." She said with a smirk

I shrugged as I knew that it was a lost cause to argue with Faith when she had her mind made up.

Buffy offered her thoughts, "Well Xander and Anya could watch Adriana… They have their twins to look out for and I don't think they would mind watching her while we are busy and you know they'll keep her safe."

I looked at Faith and she sighed, "Okay… We'll help. So what's the big problem?"

Buffy nodded, "It seems that there is a group of demons called Quasits. By themselves they aren't much of a threat, but they usually travel in large groups and try to swarm you… Normally they stay below the radar, but it appears that their head priest has got it into his mind to perform an ascension ceremony…"

At the mention of the word "ascension" this got Faith's undivided attention. Faith still had an old open wound from the time that she had helped the former Mayor of Sunnydale Richard Wilkins to try and ascend to a pure demon. Buffy saw the change in Faith's face and she knew that Faith was recalling the conflict between the two Slayers during that period.

I saw the change in Faith's demeanor and watched the two Slayers. Faith had told me about her dark times with Mayor Wilkins. I arrived in Sunnydale after that period, but I knew that it was still a time that weighed on her soul for the choices and things that she had done for the Mayor.

"What's the timeline for this Quasit demon to perform its ascension ritual?" Faith asked in a serious tone.

"From what Giles was able to research, we only have a couple of days until the demon has to perform the ascension ritual otherwise according to the research it will have to wait another 275 years…" Buffy replied.

Faith looked at me. I said, "Well whatever action we take, Faith and I need at least a day to get ready. I need to check my battle armor and equipment and we have to pack to bring Adriana with us…"

Buffy smiled and offered to help, "Well I can help with the packing to speed things up…"

Faith accepted Buffy's offer and the two Slayers got up to start packing. I watched them go into the bedroom off the balcony and Adriana came out to see me.

"Daddy… Are we going somewhere?"

It still caught me off guard sometimes to see how developed Adriana's vocabulary and other mental abilities were. I had to remember the enzyme and DNA resequence that Virgil had performed to save Adriana when Faith first found out she was pregnant. The medical procedure that saved Adriana's life had given our child certain genetic advantages such as higher mental development and that she would eventually be as strong as or even stronger than a Slayer… Not Spartan-II program standards, but pretty impressive without the augmentation that I had.

I looked at my daughter, "Yes… We are going with Aunt Buffy to Sunnydale to help her against some demons…"

Adriana made a frown, "Demons are the bad people that you and Mommy talk about?"

"Yes Adriana…" I replied.

"Can Virgil come to? He could help…"

"No Adriana… Virgil has to stay here and watch over our home…"

Adriana began to get one of her pout faces. I had been reprimanded by Faith on many occasions that I tended to be the soft touch for Adriana when she couldn't get her way. Who would have thought that a Spartan would have been the easy going parent, so I had to remain steadfast in face of my daughter's sad mood. Adriana looked so like her mother rather than me, for which I was thankful for, but this made it harder to say no when she was sad.

"Adriana… We're only going for a short visit and we'll be back home and back to Virgil before you know it."

This seemed to brighten Adriana's mood and she came and gave me a big hug and wandered back into the bedroom to be with her mother and "Aunt" Buffy.

I left the balcony and made my way down to one of the research labs. As I made my way down, I heard the cheerful humming of our other "adopted" family member. I was soon joined by the "floating light bulb" that was this installation's AI caretaker.

"Virgil… What's the status on my battle armor?"

"Michael… I have anticipated your request since Buffy arrived here and have cycled your armor out of stasis and currently running checks on all systems."

"Thanks… Any problems?"

"No all systems are nominal…" there was a pause.

"Okay Virgil… What is it?"

"You haven't worn your battle armor in five years and during that time I decided to see what other improvements and efficiencies I could achieve with that limited design… I still find it hard to believe that you have survived as long as you have wearing such a primitive design…"

"Yes Virgil… I'm well aware of what you think of my battle armor… What changes have you made… this time?" I said with a chuckle.

"I have updated the suit's operating system… this has provided more efficient response and allowed for more memory storage… I have "tweaked" your motion sensors and they can now analyze and detect threats out to 900 meters. Shield strength has been increased another 15%. I have improved your armor lock system to increase the time that you can engage it to a full 30 seconds. I have added one other new system…"

"What is it?" I asked absorbing all the new changes and updates to my battle armor.

"I have added a rudimentary AI system to your suit…"

I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm sorry Michael… I know that Adriana was a big part of your life and involved with your missions. That is why I felt that an AI system was needed for your suit… You could use the system to help in certain situations… It is not even close to the same class as Adriana was, but it could make a difference in a life or death situation… I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds and offended you."

It was still hard not to think of my former friend and companion Adriana. Faith and I named our daughter after the AI who was with me for so long. At the end of her life, she sacrificed herself to save my life.

"No Virgil I'm not offended… Even after all these years it is still hard to believe that she is gone…" I looked at Virgil's floating orb, "You miss her too?"

Virgil's color changed to a slight reddish hue, "Yes… I enjoyed the time that Adriana and I spent together… She was such a unique construct…"

I smiled at Virgil, "Yes… She was unique…"

"So Virgil tell me about this new AI? "

Virgil changed back quickly warming to the subject, "I have used a more basic construct based on my own matrix to assist you… It is limited, but it should serve your needs for the types of combat situations that you will probably face… I wouldn't recommend facing off against a Covenant battle group with this AI, but it can be used to access other computer networks, especially those in Buffy's universe."

"Sounds good… Let's go see if I can still fit into my armor…" I said smiling.

* * *

I suited up in my battle armor in the lab, "Feels smaller than I remember…"

"Michael… The size of your battle armor has not changed." Virgil stated.

I smiled at Virgil's quip, "I know. It's just been a while since I had to armor up…"

I watched as my battle armor systems powered up. Everything looked and felt the same as I remembered. I was startled as a male voice spoke inside my helmet.

"Hello Michael…"

"Uh… Hello… I take it you're the new AI…"

"Yes I am…"

"Do you have a name or designation?" I asked.

"No… Virgil thought it would be better if you came up with a name for me…" the AI replied.

"I'll have to give it some thought… Virgil II doesn't cut it… Virgil 2.0? I think it will require more thought… I'll get back to you on that… If that's okay?" I said.

"That will be fine…" replied the AI.

* * *

I made my way back up to the living quarter's area, I saw Faith and Buffy talking as they were packing and Adriana was running around laughing. I stopped for a moment to soak in the scene. I smiled as I saw my wife and daughter. I still found it hard to believe everything Faith and I had gone through to get to this point in our lives.

Adriana had noticed me and stopped playing. She was scared and ran to her mother. I had to remember that she had never seen me in my battle armor. Faith picked up Adriana and was trying to tell her it was okay.

"Adriana… It's okay. It's only Daddy."

I took off my helmet as I came into the room. Adriana finally looked up and she saw that it was her daddy and her smile finally returned and she got down from Faith and came over to me. I knelt down to get closer to her and she reached out and touched my armor. She then pointed at the UNSC emblem on my armor.

"What's that?" Adriana asked.

"That honey is an important symbol where I used to live before I met your mother. It was worn by brave men and women who fought to protect other people from those that would hurt them. That bird is called an eagle and the letters UNSC stand for United Nations Space Command… Daddy fought beside those brave men and women in space and on different worlds."

Adriana just looked at the emblem and reached out and touched it.

* * *

We had finally finished packing and made our way to the inter-dimensional transport room. Faith and I took one last look around and she picked up Adriana to hold her for the portal transport. Faith and I looked at each other and our eyes met, we were both somewhat apprehensive about leaving the place that had been our home for so long. Faith smiled at me and I heard Virgil speak.

"Activating portal… Pleasant trip everyone."

"Take care of yourself Virgil… See you in a few days." I said.

Adriana waved and said good-bye to Virgil too.

Then we were gone from that universe.

* * *

Our portal opened and we arrived in the warehouse in Buffy's universe. The warehouse location was where I had setup base when I had first arrived in that universe. With my former AI Adriana's help, we had constructed a base to house ourselves and to be able to launch operations against the demons and vampires in the Sunnydale area. These days the warehouse was used mostly for training and storage as most of the potentials had dispersed around the world and had been able to go back to living some semblance of normal lives after I had killed The First.

The security system was still in place and Faith and I decided that the family would stay here for our visit as we wanted to maintain a low profile and try to not draw any attention that Faith and I were back in Sunnydale. We had enough enemies and threats and we didn't need any extra hassle dealing with those problems at the moment.

Only when we were ready to make our move against the demons would we make our presence known.

"Xander, Anya and the twins along with Giles are coming over later and we can go over the plan on how we are going to deal with this demon and ascension.

"What about groceries?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled, "I've already stocked up the kitchen with enough food for a week."

Faith just shook her head, "You knew that we would say yes to help you and come back with you."

Buffy just smiled again, "I know both of you too well to not turn down facing off against a possible apocalypse."

* * *

Xander, Anya and their kids showed up along with Giles. We gathered in the common area to meet as we could let the kids run around and keep an eye on them. We spent some time catching up and reminiscing about old adventures and times gone past. I commented to Xander that he looked pretty good for trying to keep up and take care of twins.

"They are a handful some days, but I wouldn't want to change it for anything." Xander said.

I nodded in agreement.

"That's easy for you to say Xander. You go to work during the day and leave me alone with the twin terrors." Anya said smiling.

"Well someone has to earn the money…" Xander replied.

"Xander… We have lots of money in the bank… You don't need to work." Anya replied.

"I like to work… Plus it gives me an excuse to get out of the house." came Xander's response.

We all smiled and chuckled at Xander's and Anya's exchange.

"How are Willow and Kennedy doing these days?" Faith asked.

"They are busy travelling and seeing the sights these days… We email or video chat pretty regularly…" Xander replied.

"How's Dawn? Still going to school?" Faith asked.

Buffy sighed, "She's changed schools and majors… again. She can't seem to decide what she wants to do other than party and shop. It was great that your AI Adriana set us up all with nice bank accounts, but I think it went to Dawn's head too much."

"At least she's going to school… That's more than I ever did. She'll snap out of it." Faith said trying to console Buffy.

"I hope so." Buffy sighed again.

We hadn't asked Buffy about Spike as that tended to be one of those topics "best not discussed" as they seemed to always be running either hot or cold with their relationship. Buffy said that Spike had gone back to Europe to take care of some old business (Buffy mentioned Spike was mumbling about back taxes or something like that before he left) and wouldn't be back for at least a week.

As everyone talked and caught up, I turned and watched as Adriana played with the twins, Jesse and Tara who were 3 years old. I looked at the kids and then at the group of adults and I felt old. The only adult I was close to in age was Giles, who was the oldest of our group. According to the time clock on my battle armor, which was the only constant time measurement I had due to all the shifting between universes and time distortions, I was 53 years old. Faith was still a young 29 and looked beautiful. Faith still had her curves even after having Adriana. I would ask her some days what she saw in me, but she would say that I looked pretty good for an old man (I was more distinguished and sexier with a hint of dangerous now as she put it). I still had my hair and the grey seemed to be coming out more, but I think it had more to do with being a parent now and having to worry about Adriana than age. My augmentation kept me in pretty much the same shape as I had always been and I still exercised, but I was starting to feel the years as my joints and muscles would ache on cold mornings. I would look in the mirror and still see the scars on my face, but they were fading with age. I had worried at first that I would scare Adriana with them, but she just called them "Daddy's Owies".

I quickly refocused on the discussion as Giles started his briefing on the Quasit demons and the ascension ceremony.

"It appears that a large group of these demons at least fifty in number have gathered for this ceremony. They have an underground temple located off of this sewer junction." as Giles pointed at the sewer map layout for Sunnydale.

"Do these demons have any weapons that we need to know about?" Faith asked.

"They don't use any tools per se, but they have long sharp claws and sharp teeth. If they bite you, they release a toxic venom that can cause delirium and hallucinations. The main concern is the Quasit Priest, from the information I was able to gather, this particular demon has a power staff. It is called the "Staff of Uman". I don't have much information of what the staff actually does other than it has a crystal at one end that harnesses dark magic. I believe the priest is going to use this staff to help with its ascension."

"So you have "at least" fifty demons that have sharp claws and a nasty bite and one demon priest with a power staff that we don't know what it does… So what's the plan?" Xander asked.

"I could go in and do a sweep and clear of everything in the temple." I said.

"Hmmm… Only problem is if the demons try to swarm you then you might not get to the priest in time." Giles said thinking over my suggestion.

"How about if Michael goes in first and attracts the swarm and then Faith and I come in to take out the priest and his power staff." Buffy suggested.

We all agreed on Buffy's suggestion.

"So when do we go in?" Faith asked.

"We need to make sure that the priest is present and we either stop or delay the ascension ceremony. According to my calculations, the ascension ceremony should be taking place tomorrow night."

"So we wait until they gather and then go in and do clean up?" Buffy asked.

"Yes… I think that would work the best for timing." Giles answered.

* * *

We visited for a little while longer and then Xander and Anya had to head home. We planned on dropping off Adriana with them the next day for them to watch her. We thought of having Xander and family come to the warehouse, but we still wanted to keep a low profile. If the mission went south then the plan was to meet up at the warehouse to regroup.

As we saw everyone off, Xander came up to me and handed me an envelope.

"I've been meaning to get these to you and Faith for a while, but considering there is no email or postal service to your universe it has had to wait." Xander said smiling.

I looked in the envelope and saw that there were a number of pictures. The pictures were from when Faith and I got married back in the village in our universe. I smiled as I remembered that day. Faith looked so beautiful and was very pregnant at the time. It had been a happy day for everyone. There were a lot of pictures and some of them were from right after Adriana had been born. We had invited Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya and Kennedy to visit and see our newborn daughter. I remembered the day Adriana had been born and that had been one of the happiest days of my life.

I looked at Xander, "Thank you. This means a lot."

Xander looked at little embarrassed at my gratitude and said, "No problem."

* * *

That night Faith and I lay in our old bed in our old room. Adriana was snuggled in between us asleep. We had tried to get Adriana to settle down in the next room, so we could have some private time together, but she had been scared of the strange surroundings.

I was laying there with my eyes open, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't like me to be nervous before a mission. I kept going over everything, trying to see where things could go wrong and cover off the contingencies. I had too much to risk and lose now.

"Michael… Are you awake?"

"Yes…" I replied.

"You worried?" Faith asked.

"Only about you and Adriana… I'm just checking over everything in my mind to try and cover off any problems." I answered trying to keep the concern from my voice.

"Remember you're not indestructible… You watch out for yourself. Adriana and I need you to stick around." Faith said also trying to keep the concern from her voice.

"I love you too…" I said.

"Any regrets?" Faith asked.

I took only a second and replied, "My only regret is if we don't get more time to spend together…"

I felt Faith move in the bed and she leaned across trying not to wake Adriana and kissed me.

"I love you Michael… I will always love you." Faith whispered to me.

* * *

The next day I was armoring up and checking my suit systems and weapons. I had the new AI that Virgil installed going over systems and I was also still getting used to this new AI.

"All systems check out Michael…" the AI reported.

I still hadn't thought of a name or designation yet and it was time to head out. Faith and Buffy had taken Adriana over to Xander's and Anya's home in one of the new subdivisions that had sprung up in the rebuilding of Sunnydale. The plan was for me to meet up with Faith and Buffy near the sewer entrance that would get us in close to the underground temple these Quasit demons were located.

As I started to leave the warehouse, it finally came to me… The AI was the offspring of Virgil…

"How does the name "Junior" sound to you?" I asked the AI as we exited the warehouse.

"That sounds satisfactory… I have logged my new name and designation as "Junior"" the AI responded in its constant cheery voice.

Now that I had that out of the way, I only had to worry about the hard part now. I only hoped that the actually operation would be as smooth and that we would be finished fast so that Faith, Adriana and I could get back home.

I had no idea how sideways and messed up things were about get…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Present…** _

I opened my eyes. I was sprawled face down on the ground. I moved my head and I saw that I was outside and it was night time. I tried moving the rest of my body and it seemed to respond. My helmet display was showing all systems responding. I rolled over on to my back and could see the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars were out. I was trying to remember what had happened as my memory was a mix of thoughts and emotions. I remembered fighting demons and Faith and Buffy were there with me and then there was a painful bright light and…

"Jesus!" I said as I remembered what had happened and the horrifying image of seeing Faith dematerialize in front of me came back in a painful rush.

"God No!" I screamed at remembering the look on Faith's face as she dissolved before my eyes. I held my helmeted head in my hands and squeezed my eyes tight to try and shut off the memory and hold back the tears.

"What now?" I thought trying to regain control of myself.

"Adriana… I have to find her… I have to make sure she is safe…" I thought.

"Oh god… How do I tell her that her mother is gone?" I thought and the pain from the memory came again.

I needed to regain my control and composure. I needed to focus on the immediate mission. Get to Adriana and ensure her security. It seemed easier just placing everything in the context of a mission. Your wife, the love of your life and mother of your child just dissolved in front of your eyes and now you must get to your daughter. It looked so much cleaner and easier that way. It didn't matter that you just felt like your heart and soul had just been ripped out.

"Focus on the immediate mission and then find out what the hell happened." I muttered to myself.

I got up and tried to orient myself and location. I called up the new AI that Virgil had installed in my battle armor, "Junior… Perform a system check and see if you can access any GPS satellites to determine our location?"

The cheerful sounding voice replied back, "All suit systems are nominal. Your suit shields absorbed the energy field you encountered. I have also determined that your location is 14.5 kilometers from your previous location."

"Junior… Any readings on that energy field and what it was?" I said trying to keep my focus on something else rather than the image of Faith dissolving.

"Insufficient data at this time… All readings have been logged for reference to provide to primary AI construct for further analysis."

"Maybe Virgil can give me some answers, but first I have to get to Adriana" I thought focusing on my immediate mission.

I stood up and I could see the glow of lights off to the west indicating where Sunnydale was. I started jogging to get to Xander and Anya's home. They were watching Adriana while Buffy, Faith and I were fighting the demons… I stopped running as I bent over holding my head as the image of what had happened to Faith came rushing back… I fell to my knees and pulled my helmet off quickly and I threw up. I heaved and heaved and tears flowed down my face.

I finally managed to regain some control, "I have to focus… I have to concentrate on something else… Just focus on the mission right now… Get to Adriana."

I got up and put my helmet back on and continued my jog to where I needed to go…

* * *

I was puzzled and confused. I reached the location where Xander and Anya's house should have been, but there was just an empty field. The whole area was a new subdivision area that had been built up after the Battle of the Hellmouth, but there was nothing but empty fields. Something was definitely wrong.

No Adriana… I was now trying to keep my rising panic and fear in check. First Faith gone and now I can't find Adriana.

"Junior… Confirm that we are in Sunnydale, California."

"Confirmed… According to GPS co-ordinates you are currently in Sunnydale, California." replied the AI.

There was a thought tickling at the back of my mind, but I was such a mess of emotions that I couldn't think straight.

"I should portal back to Virgil, but I need to do some further checking and maybe get some answers." I thought.

I made my way to my next stop…The Hellmouth.

* * *

I stood looking in shock and confusion… I was at the Hellmouth. There should be nothing but empty field as nothing had been rebuilt there since the battle, but here I was looking at a building on the Hellmouth site. It was Sunnydale high school, but not the one that we destroyed in the battle of the Hellmouth… It was the first building that had been destroyed by Buffy when they were fighting Mayor Wilkins when he was trying to ascend to become a pure demon.

I stood dazed and confused not knowing what to do next. I finally sorted myself out.

"Junior… Can you access any satellites or networks and tell me what the date is today?"

"Of course…"

It only took a few seconds and the AI replied back, "According to information sources today's date is May 3, 1999…"

It took me a few moments to register what the AI had said. I had gone back in time again and I had gone back to before even when I had first arrived in Sunnydale.

"I must be dead and I'm in hell…" I muttered to myself trying to comprehend what was happening.

I thought I had completely lost it. I just stood there looking at the high school. I didn't know what to do next. I was starting to think that maybe I should open a portal to Virgil and get back to him to help me figure out what I should do next when something hit me from behind…

* * *

I had been in such a confused, dazed and shocked state that I hadn't been watching my motion sensors. As I got hit my training and instincts kicked in. I went with the fall and rolled and came up turning to face the threat quickly. I had reached to my back and pulled my assault rifle off and had it up and pointing at the target that hit me.

I was shocked as I saw that I had my assault rifle aimed at one Buffy Summers…

"My… You are quick on the reflexes for being a robot…" I heard Buffy say.

I could only stare at Buffy and in my confusion I could only say, "Buffy… You're alive?"

"The last time I checked… No thanks to you or the Mayor for trying to kill me and my friends." Buffy said.

I looked at Buffy and she was different from the Buffy I knew. She was wearing different clothes, her hair style was different and she looked younger. Of course! I could have slapped myself. This was a younger version of the Buffy I knew.

I lowered my assault rifle and raised one hand, "Whoa there! Mayor? Trying to kill you? I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm one of the good guys…" I tried to explain as Buffy circled around me.

"Sure you are… That's why you're dressed up like that, carrying guns and hanging out in front of the school…" Buffy replied.

I saw Buffy's eyes. I had sparred with her enough to know her tells and movements. I could tell that she was about to strike. I anticipated her move and as she came in to try and kick me. I used my left arm to block the kick. She then tried to strike me with her right fist. I let the punch come through…

"Owww! Damn it…" Buffy said as her punch hit my armor and she felt the pain.

I reached in and grabbed a hold of Buffy and picked her up. She was struggling and hitting me, but her blows were useless against my armor.

"Will you just stop and listen for a minute!" I asked.

"If I wanted to… I could have easily killed you, so just stop and give me a minute to explain!" I pleaded.

Buffy continued to struggle and wasn't listening to me. I pushed her away and let go. Buffy hit the ground not too gently, but she was back up in a flash and circling me trying to find a weak point.

I was trying to think of a way to try and extract myself from this situation without having to hurt Buffy when another voice called out and it was a very familiar voice.

"Can anyone join this party B? I've always had a thing for group scenes…"

I turned quickly and standing there was a younger smiling version of Faith.

All I could do was stare at Faith. She looked younger like Buffy and she had a different look in her eyes. It was wilder and darker than I could remember. The rational part of me knew it wasn't my Faith, but I didn't care.

"Faith?" was all I could say.

"Well look at that… Someone has heard of me… I guess that makes me famous or is that infamous?" the smiling form of Faith said.

I was tempted to take off my helmet and try to talk to Faith, but my instincts and training were screaming warnings at me because Faith was holding on to a very mean looking sword. I moved before I even registered Faith swinging the sword at me.

Now I was facing off against two Slayers. I knew that I could take them both, but that wasn't the point. I needed to talk to them, but they didn't appear to be in the conversational mood. If I stayed and fought, someone was going to get hurt or killed and I couldn't do that to Buffy and more importantly I couldn't hurt Faith. I took my only option, I turned and ran. I could hear them trying to catch up, but neither one of them could keep up with my speed. I changed directions several times to throw off any tracking and made my way to the location where the warehouse was that I had built up as a base when I arrived here in Sunnydale the first time. It had been an abandoned building the first time and it should be again.

* * *

I arrived at the abandoned warehouse. It was the same as I remembered it when I first arrived in this universe. I looked towards the roof and my heart broke again. I remembered the times that Faith and I had spent together up there when we had first met… and now it was all gone… like it never existed. I took stock of my situation and did another ammo and weapons check. It kept me from thinking about what had happened and was happening. I needed to portal back to the installation and see Virgil.

"He can find out what happened and then we'll fix whatever happened…" I desperately told myself to try and keep me focused and not dwell on how my world had been torn apart.

I finally activated the portal recall device and watched as a portal formed. I took one last look towards Sunnydale and stepped through hoping that I could find the answers I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So you have no idea what it was that you were fighting last night?" said the voice in a proper and composed British accent.

"That's right Giles… Whatever it was… It was big and strong." replied Buffy.

"Don't forget fast… Did you see how fast it ran away from us." crowed Faith adding her two cents.

Buffy just shook her head at Faith's comments. Buffy looked at Faith, she considered Faith to be out of control. That was bad enough for being a teenager, but for a Slayer that could be disastrous. At one time Buffy had been envious of Faith's wild side and had tried to emulate her, but the mission and work were too important.

"He may have outrun us, but he picked me up like a rag doll and there was nothing I could do. He was carrying guns and he didn't shoot at us… He just ran away like he was trying to avoid a fight…" Buffy said.

"Well maybe he knew that his goose would be cooked facing off against two Slayers…" Faith retorted in her cocky tone not giving any deep thought to the battle.

"Whatever this creature was… We have other problems to worry about. The Mayor is getting stronger each day and we have to find some way to stop him before his ascension." Giles said.

"Ahemmm…." came another voice.

Giles rolled his eyes, "What is it Wesley?"

The slender man wearing glasses spoke, "I still think that we should record the details from last night's "encounter" and forward the report to the Watcher's Council. They might be able to provide some direction on how to combat whatever this was either a robot or demon."

Giles sighed as Wesley had become a huge pain in his backside, but Giles had no choice in the matter in working with Wesley as he was the Watcher in charge ever since Giles had been fired by the council.

"Of course… Maybe you should see to that?" Giles said hoping that the task would keep Wesley out of his way for some time.

Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz sat around the library table watching the exchange take place.

"Cool… So we got some sort of cyborg like the Terminator running around Sunnydale… Just when you thought things weren't bad enough with the vampires and demons… Here comes modern technology…" Xander added his own observation on the situation.

"I think it will be disappointed that Sarah Connor isn't here…" Oz added dryly.

Buffy watched everyone talk and add their own opinion. There was something troubling Buffy about the whole situation and she couldn't put her finger on it. The robot was stronger and better armed and yet it chose to run away rather than fight. The robot also knew her and Faith and it wasn't like the robot had heard of them by their reputation. The way it spoke both their names, the tone implied an implicit knowledge of closeness.

* * *

Much later, Buffy was with Angel at his place. They were sitting together snuggled up on the couch. Buffy was enjoying the moment while Angel ever worried about having a relapse and becoming Angelus was very stoic.

"Angel… What do you know about evil robots?" Buffy asked.

The question caught Angel off guard as it wasn't a normal question even from someone like Buffy, "Only what I've seen in the movies or read in books… Why?"

Buffy told Angel about the encounter that Faith and her had with the robot.

"So does it bother you that you couldn't beat the robot or that it ran away from you?" Angel asked somewhat relieved that Buffy hadn't been hurt in the encounter.

"I'm not sure… The weirdest thing is that the robot seemed to know me and for a moment I could have sworn that I knew the robot…" Buffy replied.

* * *

Mayor Richard Wilkins III was in his office working late as he often tended to do. Running a town like Sunnydale was sometimes a 24/7 job, but tonight he wasn't dealing with civic matters, tonight was something more important. The Mayor had to take care of matters related to his ascension. The time was almost upon him and he had many tasks to complete and rituals to perform in order to be ready.

As the Mayor was reading over some paperwork, humming to himself across his desk sat a vampire. Normally the vampire hated humming and would have killed any human that was humming, but this was no ordinary human sitting across the desk and the vampire was respectful and fearful towards the Mayor.

"So you think you can uphold your end of the deal?" the Mayor said without looking up from the paperwork he was reading.

"I can get the "goods" you need for your offering… If you don't mind the cost?" the vampire replied.

"Cost is no object…" the Mayor said as he looked up and gave his customary smile, "But failure will not be tolerated…" the Mayor finished leaving the threat unsaid.

The vampire looked nervously at the Mayor, "There will be no problems as long as those Slayers don't get wind and interfere…"

The Mayor continued smiling, "You just worry about your end of the deal. I'll worry about keeping the Slayers out of the way…"

With that the Mayor stood up and escorted the vampire out his office door and wished him a good evening. As the Mayor closed the door behind the vampire, he heard his side office door open. The Mayor turned and his smile got bigger.

"There's my firecracker! Now tell me what is going on in the world of the Slayers and what plans are being made against me?"

Faith smiled and sat down in the chair vacated by the vampire and made herself comfortable.

* * *

After Faith had related the events of the previous night's encounter and the meeting from earlier in the day, the Mayor took on a more somber contemplative look.

"So nobody has any idea who or what this "robot" thing was or what it was doing or wanted?" the Mayor asked.

"Nada… They got theories, but as far as I'm concerned it was a coward as it ran away." Faith replied.

"Tsk… Tsk… It's such a shame to see how our education system has failed our young. Have you never heard of the saying "That discretion is the better part of valor"?" the Mayor said questioningly.

Faith had a blank look on her face and shrugged.

"My dear… You just encountered a creature that is stronger than a Slayer and refused combat when it was attacked by both you and Buffy. That could imply cowardice, but that it most likely that this "robot" knew it could defeat both of you and didn't want to hurt either of you…" the Mayor said with the age and experience he had accumulated over several lifetimes.

"This could be a problem… Any creature or being that could defeat a Slayer and not do so could be a potential ally for Buffy and her gang… That we cannot allow…" the Mayor said.

The Mayor added, "Stay close and keep me informed of any further info you learn about this "robot". We have to stay on top of this as it could complicate matters."

Faith nodded her understanding, "I'll take care of it… You won't be disappointed."

"I know… You'll never disappoint me…" the Mayor said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I arrived in the transport room back in the installation. As I regained my senses, I felt something was wrong. The transport room should have been lit and here I was arriving in a darkened room. I immediately turned on my helmet lights and went to night amplification mode. I had drawn my assault rifle and was checking things out. My motion sensors at first didn't pick up anything and then suddenly a target came up and it was coming closer.

Suddenly the lights came on in the transport room and the door opened. I could see Virgil entering the room. For some reason the color of his orb was a dark red. I lowered my weapon and raised my hand to greet Virgil.

"Virgil… I'm so gl…" was all that I managed to say as I got hit and thrown by an intense energy beam from Virgil's orb and heard my AI friend yell.

"INTRUDER!"

* * *

I was lucky from all the improvements that Virgil had made to my armor shields as I took the blow and just got thrown and had the wind knocked out of me. I had a couple of yellow caution warning lights on my helmet display.

I started to get up and was on one knee and shook my head, when I immediately rolled again before I even knew what was happening. I just managed to avoid another blast from Virgil.

"WHAT THE HELL VIRGIL?" I screamed at the AI orb.

"Intruder… How did you access this installation? Identify yourself?" the AI said while glowing menacingly red.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on and I could have slapped myself for how dumb I was being. I had ended back in the past in Sunnydale before I arrived and then I portaled back to the installation in the other universe. Whatever had happened to me had this universe in the same time line. It would be at another five years before I would meet Virgil. I needed Virgil's help now and I needed to defuse this situation.

"Okay… Hang on… I'm no threat. See I'm going to put down my weapon. I kept my left hand raised as I lowered my assault rifle and placed it on the floor in front of me…"

I raised both hands in front of me to try and show that I was not threat.

"Intruder! How did you get here?"

"You are 414 Eternal Vigilance… Forerunner AI construct to oversee the 5414 Erde-Tyrene Research Installation…" I said in a calm non-threatening voice.

I could see Virgil's orb start to change from the dark red pulsating color to a slightly lighter color. So far so good…

"If you scan me you will be able to identify who I am… If you give me the chance I will explain how I got here…" I said in a soft pleading voice to ease the situation.

"Prepare to submit for scan!" the AI ordered.

I had no choice. If I was ever going to get some answers to what had happened, I needed to trust Virgil enough not to incinerate me.

I stood up and kept my hands up in a non-threatening position, "Go ahead and scan." I said slightly holding my breath.

I felt the warm glow of the AI's yellow light pass over me. The scan was over in a few seconds. I watched as the AI processed the scan information. I didn't know how Virgil would take it, but after a long moment, the color of Virgil's orb turned back to the friendly color that I was used to.

"I have scanned you… You have been identified as… a Reclaimer! Though I am puzzled as I am picking up forerunner technology in your battle suit?" the AI said in a happy voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least something was going my way for the moment.

* * *

It took some time, but I was able to explain everything to the AI… I had to make a conscious effort to refer to him by his original designation and not to call him Virgil. I thought it would be difficult to convince the AI that the story I was telling was the truth, but it only took what seemed a few minutes after 414 Eternal Vigilance accessed Junior's data logs in my battle armor systems that I was accepted to be who I said to be and that my story was true.

I looked at the AI that would one day be a close family member, "Do you have any idea what happened? Is there any way we change it back or send me back?" I asked trying to control my emotions.

The AI took a moment and then responded, "I am theorizing that you are the one affected and not the time lines in this and the other universes. I believe that you have actually travelled back in time as for some event or occurrence to change history in at least two separate universes is beyond any scientific theory or power ever postulated by the Forerunners."

The AI continued, "The energy fields that my AI counterpart in your battle armor recorded of the event are unlike anything I have ever seen… I would theorize that this so-called "Staff of Uman" may be the catalyst for this event… If you could obtain the staff and bring it back here for further analysis then I may be able to understand and reverse the effects…"

"…And send me back to my time period?" I said hopefully.

"I would have to caution against such a premature assumption… Time travel was only theorized by the Forerunners… Just you being here may have caused a contamination of this time line with unintended results." the AI responded.

The AI continued, "I will need to analyze all data further and construct some models to look at probabilities and estimate casual effects on events. This could take some time. I would suggest that you rest and I can provide food and water for you while you wait. We have living quarters on the upper levels of this installation that would provide you a more comfortable resting area…"

"I'm familiar with the layout of this installation… I think I'll wait in one of the labs if you don't mind." I replied hiding my irritation.

"Of course you would be familiar with this installation… How silly of me… Yes you can wait in any of the labs…" replied 414 Eternal Vigilance.

* * *

I made myself at home in one of the science labs. I hadn't been irritated with Virgil specifically. I was anxious and uncertain over this whole situation and I couldn't just move back into the living quarters area. There were too many memories and moments from the times Faith, Adriana and I had shared for so long together here in our home. I was still shaky and uncertain of what to do and I didn't need the added distraction of being haunted by old memories.

Virgil had provided some refreshments and I tried to rest, but my mind was racing. All that played through my mind were the images of Faith and Adriana and wondering if I would ever see them again. I saw the younger version of Faith as she brandished her sword against me. I saw the fire and darkness in her eyes… I tried to rationalize everything, but it was hard especially when it concerned Faith. Faith and Adriana had become my whole life and now that was in jeopardy or even lost forever… What would I do if there was no way for me to reverse the effects of what had happened to me?

I had an unsettled and uncomfortable rest. Virgil woke me several hours later.

Virgil was talking rapidly as I tried to wake myself up and understand what he was going about.

"Can you give me a moment and start again… This time go slowly…"

The AI paused and then spoke, "Yes of course… I have finished analyzing all data and have constructed different scenario models to look at potential temporal outcomes as a result of casual effects… more specifically your future self-interacting with current universe time lines…"

"And?" I said with some impatience.

"Well according to information downloaded from your suit's AI… There was no record that there was a temporal incursion in the time line that you were a residence of…" the AI reported.

"I knew that… If there had been an incident like this occurring before then I would have expected that your future self would have warned me about this event…" I answered

"Not necessarily so… We could be dealing with a paradox situation."

I sighed, "Okay… What paradox then?"

"You may have travelled back to this time period before and that you covered up the incursion…"

I could feel the beginnings of a headache.

"How could I have travelled back in time "before"? Neither Buffy nor Faith mentioned ever confronting me before our first meeting… I mean the meeting that I recall of the first time we actually met… Damn it! All this temporal referencing is giving me a headache!"

"Maybe they forgot about the encounter with you? It was very brief." the AI responded questioningly.

I paused to recall my memories of the events described to me of the time period when Faith first came to Sunnydale up to the destruction of the first Sunnydale high school during the Mayor's ascension.

"No… I had many discussions over the years with everyone… Buffy, Faith, Giles and Xander about that time period as it had a major influence on Faith's life and I wanted to understand her better and there was no mention of any early encounters with me or anything describing me in my battle armor before I actually arrived in Sunnydale."

I took another moment to pause and massage my temples to keep my headache in check.

"Hang on for a moment and let's back this up… Let's assume that I have not travelled previously back in the past and we're not dealing with a paradox situation…"

"That is a dangerous assumption, but for the moment we can consider that your temporal incursion into this time line was inadvertent… There is a slightly higher possibility that this is the case." responded the AI.

"Okay… How do I return back to my time line?"

The AI took a moment and then responded, "As I earlier theorized, you will need to obtain this "Staff of Uman" as it appears to be the focal point or the initiator of your temporal incursion… Returning to your own time line may be problematic… If this was an inadvertent temporal event then you have already contaminated the time line by just interacting in this and the other universe and have changed events… The time line that you came from may no longer exist as you knew it…"

I rubbed my hand over my face trying to control my anguish as I contemplated the possibility that everything and everyone I knew was changed or gone.

Virgil continued, "There are just too many variables to accurately forecast a scenario model that will achieve any time line that approximates your temporal state… The energy readings that your suit's AI recorded at the time of the "temporal event" are not consistent with any known energy signature and there are some anomalies that I cannot account for… This is what is causing the uncertainty…"

"So what do you recommend that I do?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

"Option number one is that you have no further interaction with this or other universe at this time…"

"…and how do you expect me to not further interact?" I asked shaking my head.

"I can reactivate this installation and we locate another alternate dimension for you to relocate to for the reminder of your life…"

"That's not much of an option for me... I don't get to see my family ever again… I refuse to accept that!"

"Option number two is for you to leave a message and go into stasis until you come into sync with the time line and you can warn yourself about the incident that creates the temporal incursion and you can resume your live from that point on…"

"According to what you have said already, I have contaminated this time line and what I expect to occur may not happen now or will have a different result… So there are no guarantees that by going into stasis that I will revive to be able to warn myself or continue my life… Even if I do warn myself about what happens and I change it… What happens to me still? Wouldn't having two of me create another paradox and it still wouldn't be "my" family…"

I could feel my head pounding from having to consider all the temporal possibilities and paradoxes…

"Option three is that you retrieve the "Staff of Uman" and bring it back here for further study. It may be possible to deduce what powers this staff has and possible to send you back to your own time period…"

"I like that option…"

"But I must warn you that this will require more interaction in the other universe and possible time line contamination… Even if you are successful retrieving the staff and I am able to figure out a way to open a portal to send you back. The "observer effect" will come into play and though you may arrive back at the exact same point in time and space that you left. You may arrive in time line that has had a different outcome and unfolding of events…"

"But if I have knowledge of what occurred, can I not minimize my impact and steer events to the same outcome and conclusion as what occurred in my time line?"

"Again there is insufficient data to predetermine if your "fore-knowledge" of events can allow you to shape events in the time line. The "observer effect" dictates that any interaction will change the outcome of the system or event from the desired or perceived outcome…"

"I'll have to take my chances with that as it seems that is the only option open to me…"

I looked at Virgil. I had or would know him for years. I knew that he was telling me the truth and had laid out all the options available to me.

"So let's make sure I understand what you are saying… That "if" I go back to the other universe and "if" I locate the Staff of Uman and "if" you are able to study and unlock what makes it tick that it "might" be possible to send me back to my time line, but because I'm here and have "interacted" that events could be different as a result."

"Yes, but remember that this is all speculation and theory at this point. I would hate to get your hopes up on only a theory…"

Though I felt that my words were justified at the time, later events would bear out that I was terribly mistaken.

"I've got nowhere else to go and nothing else to lose…"

"How long for you to get this station back in operation? I need to get back there… I got to find that staff!" I asked the AI trying not to be impatient.

"To bring this station out of stasis and commence power up and testing procedures will take a minimum of seventy-two hours local time…" was the response.

"Well then… We better get started…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Buffy was talking with Willow as they walked into the school library. This particular conversation was to do with everyday school and teenager issues, but the mood and topic of conversation changed quickly when they saw Giles and Wesley having what looked like a very serious conversation off to one side.

Buffy and Willow made their way to the table and took a seat. Cordelia was already seated at the table as she had been spending a lot more time in the Library since Wesley had arrived on the scene.

Willow leaned over closer to Cordelia, "What's going on?"

"Don't know… They were like this when I got here." Cordelia replied in a low whisper.

At that moment Xander and Oz walked into the library talking loudly. This seemed to break Wesley and Giles out of their conversation and take notice that everyone was gathered.

Wesley took another look around, "Where's Faith?"

All the teenagers shrugged. Buffy replied to Wesley's question, "Don't know… Haven't seen her since last night's patrol…"

"Probably just waking up from a hard night of partying and slutting around…" Cordelia mumbled under her breath.

Buffy and Xander had heard what Cordelia had mumbled. They both looked at her, each for different reasons. Buffy knew that Faith liked to live life for the moment and on the edge, but then the life expectancy of a Slayer was short, so Buffy had been willing to cut Faith some slack until recently. Xander's reasons were different and of a more personal nature. Faith had taken it upon herself to "deflower" Xander not too long ago and Xander still had a soft spot for Faith being his first sex partner and didn't take Cordelia's comments kindly to him being lumped in with the rest of Faith's sexual past. Willow and Oz had missed Cordelia's snide mutterings as they were too busy chatting with each other.

Wesley continued speaking as he hadn't heard Cordelia's comments, "Well when you do see her, make sure that you bring her up to speed on what I am going to brief you on…"

Buffy nodded her understanding, but she took a quick glance at Giles and she noted that he was not happy with whatever Wesley and he were discussing. Buffy made a note to corner Giles to find out what was going on.

Buffy let out an inner sigh. To say that the last couple of weeks had been hectic would be an understatement. The list of problems was long and complicated. The Mayor was planning to ascend to become a demon and they had no info on it… Faith had killed the deputy Mayor… Xander and Faith had slept together… Angel and her were having relationship issues… Giles was no longer a watcher and oh yea… Graduation was coming up. There was so much going on that sometimes Buffy felt that she needed a program to keep track of everything and everyone involved.

Wesley's talking shook Buffy out of her thoughts, "…the Watchers' Council has no information about the "creature" you and Faith encountered several nights ago. The description you both provided did not match with anything in the council's records…"

"Is there anything they can tell us?" Buffy asked somewhat sarcastically as she was still pissed off with the council for firing Giles and the time she had her Slayer powers taken away for her to be "tested".

Wesley ignored the jib and continued on, "The council believes that what you encountered was either a robot or some sort of cyborg… Though it appears to be more highly advanced from anything that has ever been theorized or developed… if your descriptions were accurate of its behavior and movement."

Buffy ignored Wesley's tone in the last part of his statement.

While this was going on, Xander leaned in and whispered to Willow and Oz, "Great… We now have to worry about the Borg coming to get us…"

"That's cyborg… Mister StupidPants… Big difference." Willow replied.

"Hopefully resistance is not futile…" Oz added dryly.

Cordelia just shook her head at the verbal sparring… "Stupid Star Wars geeks" she said.

This brought amused stares from Xander, Willow and Oz.

"Why did you date her?" asked Willow sarcastically.

"Ahem!" Giles said clearing his throat to get everyone's focus back on the matters at hand.

Wesley glared at Giles at the interruption that distracted him as he was getting to the good part of his briefing, "Where was I? Ah… yes… This robot… I take it that there have been no more sightings in Sunnydale of this… ah… creature."

Buffy started to reply, "Nothing since our first close encounter… which means…"

"…Either the creature has left Sunnydale or as you would say it "laying low". I don't think we have anything to worry about from this robot… Do we?" Wesley interrupted.

All Giles could do was shake his head, hold the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Now on to the next item on our agenda… The Mayor and his ascension… Please remember to bring Faith up to speed when you see her…" Wesley said as he continued the meeting.

* * *

As Wesley was conducting his meeting, the two people that were topics of discussion were together at that moment. Faith was in Mayor Wilkin's office again making herself comfortable in one of his chairs. Faith was recovering from another night of doing jobs for the Mayor and partying afterwards. The Mayor was busy reviewing some city business. The wheels of the system needed to continue turning… at least until the ascension… then things would be much different.

The Mayor took a break from his work and looked up at Faith, "I want to thank you for your work last night. My package was delivered with no interference. Any problems with Buffy or the others?"

Faith shrugged, "No problems… I got Buffy to patrol the other side of town… We found a nest of vampires and we dusted them…"

The Mayor got a little frown, "I hope it wasn't any vampires that we know… It is so hard to get good help these days."

"You've got me on the payroll… Why do need them?" Faith asked.

"You know the saying… Many hands make light work… Plus you can't be in multiple places at the same time." the Mayor said with a slight parental tone.

Faith just shrugged brushing off the comment.

"There was one thing though… Last night Buffy and I ran into a demon… He was babbling about some books of ascension."

The Mayor's eyebrows arched up and Faith now had his full attention, "Anything else? Did the demon mention anything else?"

"Not much except that he wanted five grand for the books… Who would pay that much for some old books?" Faith said with a smirk.

"This is very important… I need you to find that demon and recover those books." the Mayor spoke trying to contain his excitement.

"No problem… Whatever you need… I'm your Slayer." Faith responded smiling.

The Mayor smiled at Faith's enthusiasm, "That's good to hear. I knew that I could count on you."

"What about this demon? How do you want me to handle it? Faith asked.

The Mayor smiled at the Slayer, "Do what you do best…"

Faith got a smile and had a predator's gleam in her eye.

The Mayor changed topics at seeing Faith's response, "So what's the latest news from the other camp?"

"Nothing new… They are still trying to gather more info about you and the ascension… There is a meeting going on now at the school."

The Mayor showed a little more concern now, "Why aren't you there right now? This is important!"

Again Faith brushed off the comment, "I got it covered… Wesley always makes sure that Buffy, Giles or himself brings me up to date on any info… Plus if I start showing up on time to all the meetings and start acting like a keener they might get suspicious that something is going on…"

"…I have a reputation to up hold." Faith added with a smirk.

The Mayor again switched into his parental tone emphasizing the seriousness and importance, "My dear you may have a reputation, but it cannot interfere with what I am doing here… This is too important and I have worked and sacrificed too much for too long to have it slip from my grasp in these final days. Do you understand?"

Faith heard the tone that the Mayor was using and she nodded her understanding.

The Mayor smiled at Faith, "I'm glad to see that…"

The Mayor continued, "We need to discuss how we are going to deal with our two biggest threats… Buffy and Angel.

Faith smiled at the Mayor again with that predator's gleam in her eye, "I've got an idea on how to deal with Angel and if it works out then it should also deal with Buffy…"

"Excellent! The old two birds with one stone… Well it's your plan, so I will leave it in your capable hands…" The Mayor replied again with a proud tone in his voice.

Faith beamed at the encouragement she got from the Mayor.

Almost as an after thought the Mayor spoke again, "Any news on that "robot" you encountered several nights ago?"

"Nada… Zip…" Faith shrugged.

The Mayor frowned, "I've heard nothing else from my sources… Something stronger than a Slayer and it vanishes… This could be trouble."

"Like I said… The robot was probably a coward and has run home to hide." Faith replied.

The Mayor contemplated the problem and shrugged. He could only worry about the problems he could see and handle.

The Mayor decided to switch topics, "How is the new apartment working out for you?"

This brought a happy smile to Faith's face, "It's wicked cool… It's all nice and cozy. Probably one of the best places I've ever lived at."

Faith's response actually brought an almost fatherly smile to Mayor Wilkin's face, "Well I'm glad you are getting settled in and enjoying the place. I can't have my girl living in some hovel… It just wouldn't be right."

* * *

Back at the library, Wesley's briefing finally ended. Wesley had a self-satisfied smile that his briefing had a complete success. Buffy had a different feeling about the briefing. She didn't think that anything worth while had been discussed and those matters that needed to be discussed either weren't on Wesley's agenda or had been brushed aside.

As the meeting ended, Buffy got up and made her way to Giles. Buffy was glad to see that Wesley had been distracted and was talking to Cordelia. Buffy saw Giles standing off to the side cleaning his glasses. He had that exasperated look on his face. Buffy knew that Giles was not happy with the situation and how it was being handled.

"Giles… We need to talk…"

Giles looked at his Slayer. He had always had a fatherly fondness for Buffy. They had been together for a long time now and had been through so much." Giles still remembered his duty and oath as a Watcher. Even though the council had fired him, he still owed the Watcher's a big debt. Giles was torn as he looked at Buffy… He owed her too… What was more important, his Watcher's oath or making sure that the Slayer could fulfill her mission and protect the world? Giles decided in a quick moment that he would do whatever it took to help Buffy even if it was against the Watchers' Council's wishes… Damn the consequences for him.

"Come back in twenty minutes… We can talk privately then…" Giles replied.

Buffy left and returned to the library twenty minutes later. She found the library empty except for Giles.

Buffy didn't hesitate and got straight to business, "What's going on? You know Wesley is going to get us all killed…"

Giles sighed, "He means well…"

"They can put that on my grave stone… "Wesley meant well"." Buffy replied sarcastically.

Giles sighed again, "What is troubling you Buffy?"

"We have no info on this ascension that the Mayor is having… Faith's loyalties are questionable and there is a super strong robot that appears in Sunnydale and is now doing an invisible man routine… That is just for starters on my list of what is troubling me." Buffy said trying to maintain control of her emotions.

Giles replayed in his mind the conversation with Wesley before the briefing. Everything that Buffy was bringing up now was exactly the same points that Giles had brought up. Wesley had dismissed Giles concerns at that time.

"I agree with you…" Giles replied slightly surprising Buffy.

Giles continued, "We are still researching on the Mayor and this ascension. You mentioned during Wesley's briefing about the demon that approached you and Faith last night about selling the "books of ascension". I think that would be a good place to start. I'll get one of the others to see if they can track down this demon's location…"

"That's a start at least… What about Faith?" Buffy said.

"That will take a little more thought and planning. We need to be sure that Faith is on our side in this fight… Give me some time on this problem, but I think to be on the safe side that we should limit how much information we divulge to Faith from now on." Giles replied.

Buffy nodded in agreement as this seemed like a sensible approach to take with Faith at this time. She hated to keep Faith out of the loop as they needed her in this fight. Buffy thought that Faith was still good and was just a little lost. Faith just needed some help to be brought back on track, but Buffy was having a gut feeling that there was more going on with Faith than being a little lost. Buffy had learned over the years to trust her feelings and instincts and right now they were screaming warnings about her fellow Slayer.

Giles continued, "About this robot… I don't think we can worry about this problem until the robot resurfaces or we get a lead as to where it is, what's agenda is or who is controlling it…"

Giles could see that Buffy was not happy with his reply, "We can only deal with those problems that we can see and handle at this moment. The unfortunate thing is that more often than not other problems seem to occur at the most inopportune times."

Buffy again nodded her head in agreement and replied "Amen to that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A portal opened inside the abandoned warehouse and I was back in Faith's universe. Virgil had been true to his word and had been able to bring the Forerunner installation back online in the seventy-two hour estimate. Getting back here was no problem as I had all the space-time dimensional co-ordinates, so no time was wasted wandering between different dimensions and universes. I had been there and done that already.

I had Junior check to confirm the date and time in this universe and he quickly confirmed that I had only been gone for three days. I had decided to use the warehouse (again) as my base of operations, I wasn't planning to be here for the long haul and I wanted to minimize my presence to avoid any detection. I set up shop in one of the basement rooms. It would need to be cleaned up to make it somewhat more livable, but the door could be secured from the inside and I felt it would suit my needs. As I setup in the room, I went over in my mind everything that I had planned back in the other universe and what I was going to do here to locate the "Staff of Uman".

My planning had to take into account any interaction with this time line and impacting results. I had to minimize my interaction (at this point). I decided to start first with the last group that had possession of the staff. I was going to track down the group of Quasit demons. I still had the location of their underground temple from my time line. I figured I would start there and see what luck I would have. I planned on getting the information I needed from them, so I took out my combat knife and made sure it was sharpened as I was figuring on the demons not being too co-operative and that I would be forced to do some "field interrogations". Some would argue that this could be considered "interacting" with the time line in a major way, but I needed information fast. The longer I stayed in this time line the more chances I had of causing changes, plus I really hated those Quasit demons… They had caused me to be in this situation, so if they resisted I wouldn't be too upset.

I would wait until it was dark to head for the underground temple. I needed to minimize my chance of me being seen by the local population. I would operate in dark mode as if I was on an OP on a Covenant or human separatist planet. I was hoping that would keep me focused and not think about Faith and Adriana too much. I had a couple of hours till dark, so I took the opportunity to settle into my new "home" and rest up before heading out…

* * *

Several hours later, I approached the location of the underground temple. I had stayed undetected and unnoticed so far. My motion sensors and threat analysis computer identified a large number of targets ahead… a very large number, but I had no choice and I wasn't deterred by the odds. I went over in my mind the layout of the temple as I remembered it. There were only two entrances/exits. I didn't need to keep all the demons alive for questioning as I checked and made sure that I had a full clip in my assault rifle, with lots of spares available. I also had three plasma grenades with me. I figured on using one to seal the other exit, but I wanted to minimize using them… too noisy and I may need them later on.

The lighting in the tunnels and temple was low-light, so I made sure I was in full night amplification mode. I moved quietly towards the temple and got ready to make my entrance…

* * *

It was late morning and Mayor Wilkins was working hard as usual in his office. He was dealing as always with civic matters and preparing for his ascension, when there was a knock at his door. The Mayor was startled looking up from his work to the door. He had not been expecting any visitors at this time and had blocked off this time in his schedule with his staff to not be disturbed unless there was an emergency. The Mayor immediately grew concerned and called out "Come in."

The door opened and one of his assistants came in. The Mayor could tell from the scared worried look on his assistant's face that this was not good news.

"Sir… I received a report from some of our vampire associates about an "incident" that happened last night." the assistant spoke trying unsuccessfully to hide his trembling from being fearful of delivering bad news to the Mayor.

"What happened?" asked the Mayor now giving the assistant his full attention.

The assistant gulped and continued, "Sir… It appears that a group of Quasit demons were attacked in their temple last night… The vampires came across a wounded straggler that was running from their temple… The demon begged the vampires to protect him…"

The Mayor's eyes widened at that last part of the statement… What could scare a creature so much to ask vampires for protection? This started the Mayor to worry.

"I'm familiar with the Quasits… They don't really bother anyone and try to stay out of the way of other demons and humans… Is there any other information regarding this attack?" the Mayor said trying to hide his concern from his assistant.

"Yes Sir!" replied the visibly agitated assistant. The assistant continued the report, "The vampires decided to check out the demon's story and they went to the underground temple. The vampires reported that they found the bodies of at least 150 Quasit demons…" the assistant paused as the news sank into the Mayor.

The Mayor was trying to absorb the news and he waved the assistant to continue his report.

"…the vampires report that a large number of the bodies had bullet wounds and appeared to have been blown up… There were other bodies that appeared to have been killed by either a "sharp blade" or…" the assistant gulped again "… had their necks broken and in few cases it appeared that the heads had been pulled off the bodies…"

The Mayor was now starting to worry and could begin to feel the beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"There's more Sir!" the assistant said.

The Mayor nodded the assistant to continue as he was speechless at trying to absorb this news.

"It appears that a large group of the Quasit demons were tortured as their bodies were hanging from the temple's roof. The vampires noted that whoever or whatever did the torturing was an expert and it appeared that they were looking for information rather than doing it for sport… All those demons had their throats cut…"

The Mayor was in shock and it took him a few moments to regain his composure before speaking, "So what you are telling me is that a group of 150 Quasit demons were killed last night… Was the survivor able to tell us anything about the group that attacked them and what they wanted?"

"Ummmm…" the assistant said no longer able to control his trembling.

"What is it!" demanded the Mayor.

"Sir… the demon reported that he had been wounded and knocked unconscious during the attack, so I would not completely believe what he saw…" the assistant said nervously.

"TELL ME!" the Mayor uncharacteristically yelled at his assistant.

"…the demon reported only seeing… one attacker. He described the attacker as human shape at least seven feet tall… It was wearing some sort of armor… The creature moved unbelievably fast for its size… The creature had a head, but no face except for one large gold eye…" the assistant stated quickly.

"Is there anything else in the report?" the Mayor asked wondering how the news could get any worse.

"Uhhh… Yes sir. The demon reported that the creature was interrogating surviving demons. From what the demon was able to over hear, the creature was asking about a "Staff of Uman"."

The Mayor just sat there stunned. It took a few moments for the Mayor to realize that his assistant was still standing there.

"Is that all of it?" asked the Mayor in a tone devoid of emotion.

"Yes sir… That's everything that the vampires observed and took from the demon…" replied the assistant thankful that he was still alive after giving this report.

"Leave me…" the Mayor said in a low plain tone.

"Sir?" questioned the assistant not sure that he heard correctly.

"You heard me… GET OUT NOW!" yelled the Mayor losing control.

The Mayor tried to regain his composure as he watched his assistant scurry from the office. The Mayor reviewed all the details of the report in his mind… This was now a major problem… The description of this creature matched the description of the robot that Faith reported to him from several days ago… One creature just wiped out 150 demons in one night. This creature… robot or whatever it was, was also looking for the "Staff of Uman". The Mayor got up and moved over to the cabinet in his office. The Mayor kept many items associated to magic and his ascension in this cabinet. The Mayor opened a drawer on the cabinet, reached in and pulled out a staff… The Mayor looked at the "Staff of Uman" and he felt fear even though he was invulnerable right now…

* * *

It was late afternoon when Buffy and the rest of the gang had gathered in the school library for another one of Wesley's briefings. Even Faith had shown up for this meeting and had even come on time.

All the teenagers were talking amongst themselves as Wesley and Giles came out of Giles's office. Buffy was talking to Willow, but she noticed the worried looks on both Watchers' faces.

Willow saw that Buffy was distracted and she turned and saw Wesley and Giles and the looks on their faces and she got a bad feeling too.

"Uh… Oh" Willow muttered.

The rest of the group heard Willow mutter and they all looked towards the Watchers as they approached the group.

Xander also got a sinking feeling in his gut as he saw the Watchers, "_This isn't going to be good news…_" he thought.

Buffy finally broke the mood and silence in the room, "What's wrong?"

Wesley looked at Giles. Giles nodded and Wesley cleared his throat, "Ahem… I received reports from several reliable sources of an incident that occurred in Sunnydale last night. Mr. Giles and I went to investigate the reports to confirm before we would inform all of you…"

Faith interrupted Wesley, "So what happened?"

Faith hadn't talked to Mayor Wilkins yet today, so if it was anything involving the Mayor, then Faith was as much as in the dark as everyone else at the table and she needed to know what was happening.

Wesley just looked at Faith. Faith stared back at Wesley and after a moment he blinked and took a quick second to regain his composure before continuing, "There was an attack on a group of demons called the "Quasits". Normally these demons keep to themselves and avoid conflicts and contacts with other demons and humans, but someone or something decided that these demons were a threat and attacked them in their temple and killed a large number of them…"

"So what're we talking about Wes… 5 to 10 dead demons…" Faith said with a smirk.

Wesley looked at Giles. Buffy suddenly got a really bad feeling.

Giles stepped forward, "From our investigation, we counted at least 150 demon bodies in the temple…"

Everyone around the table blinked and sat there stunned.

"You did say 150 dead demons or did I just suffer a stroke…" Xander said breaking the silence around the table.

Faith's smirk died on her face, "Jesus… Any clues to who or what did this?" Faith asked suddenly facing the reality that there was a new and more powerful force in town.

Giles continued, "No, but whoever or whatever they were… They were organized and knew what they were doing. There were signs of gun fire… explosives… knives and what I could only call extreme hand to hand combat skills…"

Oz spoke up, "What do you mean by "extreme hand to hand combat skills"?"

Wesley looked at the group of teenagers, "It means that the perpetrator of this attack broke the necks of a large number of the demons and in a number of cases removed the heads from bodies…"

"You mean he cut the heads off with a sword or something like that?" Xander said.

Wesley looked at Xander grimly, "No… I mean he pulled the heads from their bodies… while they were alive."

Xander gulped and put his hands to his neck.

It took Buffy a moment to register what Wesley had been saying, "You said perpetrator… You don't mean it was one person that did all that… Do you?"

Giles looked at Buffy worriedly, "I'm afraid so… we could only find evidence of one attacker… Who or whatever it was covered its tracks pretty good, but we were quite fortunate to find a couple of clues… Unfortunately that's not the worse news…"

Buffy and Faith looked at each other as they were still trying to comprehend a force that could do that much destruction and wonder if they could stop it.

"How could things be any worse?" Xander said trying to control his fear.

Wesley spoke again, "A large number of the demons had been "interrogated" using some extreme methods… the techniques seemed almost military style… So the "attacker" was looking for either information or something that the demons had in their possession… We have no idea if the attacker was able to locate what it was looking for… We must be prepared for further attacks." Giles nodded his agreement with Wesley on that point.

Buffy's other problems seemed to pale in comparison to a potentially new and more powerful adversary now in Sunnydale and making its presence felt.

Faith thought, "_Looks like there's a new player in town… I got to let the Mayor know what's going on and fast._"

* * *

I was sitting in my warehouse basement room still in full armor. I was trying to unwind and relax from last night's work. I had dealt with all the demons in the temple, I had been grossly outnumbered, but it wasn't like facing off against the Covenant. I had used "considerable" violence to try and achieve my objectives, but I was not able to locate the staff. My interrogations of the demons did yield some results. The demons confirmed that they had heard of the "Staff of Uman". It was considered one of their holy relics… The staff had been lost nearly a hundred years ago. The demons didn't know who had possession of it, but they knew it was in the Sunnydale area.

I had seen on my motion sensors that one demon had survived and had run off. Instead of tracking down the demon and removing it, I decided to see what happened. I watched from a distance as the demon led back some vampires to the temple and they had surveyed the carnage I had left behind. I was going to have to follow up on these vampires… I had to see if that path would lead me anywhere.

It had taken a couple of hours to clean off my armor when I had returned to the warehouse. I closed my eyes again to try and rest and all I could see was the blood from the demons and hear their screams. I justified my actions to myself as that they were warranted, but a part of my mind was telling me that I had gone too far. I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I needed to plan another approach. I needed to be able to move around Sunnydale… without my armor.

I called up my suit's AI, "Junior…"

"Yes Michael…" responded the AI.

"Have you been able to access local computer networks?" I asked.

"Yes Michael… I have been able to gain access to local government and business networks."

"I need some supplies… I need some street clothes… Preferably something that fits and allows me to blend in somewhat…" I asked.

"There are several clothing stores located in downtown Sunnydale… I have accessed their computer inventories… I believe you will be able to locate the type and size of clothing you are looking for… I would recommend entering these businesses at night time to obtain what you require…"

"I will also require some money… local currency." I said.

"I have noted the locations of a number of automated bank machines… I have already accessed them and if you type in the following displayed code you will be able to withdraw any amount of money you require…" Junior responded.

"Thanks Junior… It looks like I'm going shopping tonight." I replied thankful.

I closed my eyes again and tried to rest… I was met by images of Faith and Adriana… They were covered in blood screaming for my help…

* * *

The meeting at the school had finally ended and Faith had managed to find an excuse to head off on her own and leave the others behind. Buffy had tried to convince Faith to stay as they needed to plan on how they were going to deal with this new threat, but Faith needed to ditch everyone and get to the Mayor to make him aware of what was going on. Faith finally agreed that she would meet up with Buffy later and they would patrol together to look for any clues regarding this new player.

Faith arrived at the Mayor's office and knocked on the door. Faith didn't get an immediate response and was about to knock again when she heard the Mayor say "Come in…"

Faith opened the door and she noticed that the Mayor was sitting at his desk. The lights were all turned off. The Mayor had turned his chair and was staring out his window watching the sunset.

"Hello Faith…" the Mayor said not taking his eyes away from looking out the window.

Faith looked worriedly at the Mayor as she had never seen him like this before, "Uhhh… Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?"

"It appears that we have a major problem… One that can have a major impact on my plans…" the Mayor replied still looking out the window.

Faith may not have finished high school, but she wasn't stupid, "I guess you heard about that attack on those demons… Buffy's group is trying to figure out who was behind it… I'm also going out patrolling with Buffy tonight to see if we can find out who or what it is…"

The Mayor interrupted Faith, "…My sources of information are slightly more informed than Buffy's sources… I know who is behind the attack…"

The Mayor paused and then continued still looking out the window, "It appears that your "cowardly" robot is not quite the coward you thought it was…"

Faith's eyes widened at the Mayor's information, "But… It ran from us… It wouldn't fight Buffy or me!"

"That's what worries me… This robot doesn't appear to want to fight the Slayer, but has no hesitation about attacking demons… This is good news for Buffy… Very bad news for us." the Mayor said still not looking at Faith.

"Any idea why this robot is here or what it wants?" Faith asked.

"Unfortunately… Yes I do know why this robot is here and in a round about way it involves me…" the Mayor replied.

Faith waited for the Mayor to provide more details, but it became evident that the Mayor wasn't going to share this information with Faith.

"So what do you want to do?" Faith asked questioningly.

The Mayor sighed and finally turned his chair and looked at Faith, "You will go on patrol with Buffy tonight… You will stay close to her and the rest of her group gathering whatever info they find and report it back to me immediately. We need to find out who sent this robot and who is controlling it and then… We need to kill it."

* * *

It was night time and I could now move around Sunnydale with more freedom. I had finally managed to get some rest, but the images of Faith and Adriana still haunted me.

I carefully and quietly made my way to the locations that Junior had provided me for clothing and money. A thought had occurred to me… If I did go without my armor, I couldn't walk around carrying my assault rifle… that might attract too much attention.

"Junior… Can you locate a gun shop? I need to pick up some weapons and ammo after we are done with these stops."

"Yes Michael…" replied the cheery AI, "…I am currently locating places that you will be able to obtain firearms… Are you looking for anything in particular?"

I replied, "I'll know it when I see it…"

* * *

Faith had met up with Buffy later as she promised. They were going to start patrolling in downtown Sunnydale and then sweep out towards the area of the reported attack. There wasn't much talk exchanged between Buffy and Faith as they patrolled. There was still a lot of tension between the two Slayers and they found it increasingly difficult to find common ground to talk about and agree upon.

Faith tried to engage Buffy in conversation, "So B… Who do you think is the new baddie in town?"

Buffy didn't respond to Faith's question at first as she was deep in thought about everything that was going on in her life.

Faith could see that Buffy was distracted and wasn't paying attention to her, "Hey B… Hello… Anyone in there?"

"Huh… Sorry… I'm a bit distracted." Buffy replied.

Faith sighed. She was about to give one of her customary sarcastic come backs, when they both heard a large number of police sirens only a couple of blocks away… This caused both Slayers to look in the direction of the sirens… They were both startled when they heard what sounded like a large buzz saw sound followed by what was definitely gunfire. Buffy and Faith looked at each other and both sprinted toward the direction of the gunshots.

* * *

I looked out the front window of the gun shop at the growing number of police cars gathering out front.

"Damn it… I must have tripped an alarm!" I muttered to myself.

I had broken into the store to gather some supplies I needed for my stay here. I hadn't planned on any confrontation with local law enforcement and I didn't plan on inflicting any human casualties. I checked my motion sensors and I could see that the building was being quickly surrounded.

"Michael… I would recommend a quick exit from this location… I am monitoring police radio bands… More units are being dispatched to this location…"

I was about to respond to Junior's assessment when a voice over a speaker interrupted me.

"YOU IN THE STORE… COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND LAY ON THE GROUND!"

"I think you're right Junior… It's time to leave."

I knew that leaving by conventional means wasn't going to work without causing causalities among the police. I looked at the ceiling and towards the roof… I just needed to distract the police now.

* * *

Patrol Officer Hank Madison was the first responder on the scene after a report that a silent alarm had gone off at the Sunnydale Sports & Gun Shop. He had approached the building quietly first and when he had seen movement inside, he quickly retreated and called for backup.

Officer Madison had only been able to see movement from one person inside. He couldn't see or make out the person clearly, but they were huge. He hoped that it was just a normal break and enter rather than having to deal with one of the "unique problems" that Sunnydale was known for.

As his backup showed up surrounding the building, Officer Madison felt more confident and grabbed his mike to use the speaker on his car to let the suspect know that they were surrounded and to surrender.

The officer had just called out to the suspect when he was shocked when the window of the store seemed to disappear in a storm of glass from what could be only fire from an assault rifle as it opened up on the police surrounding the front of the store. The automatic fire shredded the tops of the police cars forcing the police to duck and seek cover. The fire from the suspect ceased and the police immediately responded by firing back with their weapons. Gun shots blasted the store and the sounds echoed off the buildings around the block.

* * *

I had done some grazing fire not to wound or kill any of the police, but to keep them distracted. Before they could return fire I had climbed a shelf in the store and punched a hole through the ceiling to the roof. I quickly made the hole big enough for me to crawl through to make my way up on to the roof of the building. The noise I made from my exit was covered up by the gunfire from the police.

Once I was on the roof I could easily access the roof tops of the neighboring buildings. It wouldn't take me long to go from roof to roof and then hit the ground and lose any potential police pursuit.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were at the end of the street. They watched with a morbid fascination as the police fired back towards the building. They both saw the damage on all the police cars. They both noted that there appeared to be no injuries among the police which seemed to be quite miraculous.

It seemed that everyone was looking intently at ground level and the front of the store where the action was occurring. For some reason Buffy looked at the roof of the building. It happened so fast, but Buffy saw someone or something move on the roof. She then saw whatever it was jump to the roof of another building. It had happened so quick, she knew that the police on the ground hadn't seen it as they were too caught up in blasting away at the building.

Buffy grabbed Faith to get her attention and they ran towards the direction of the thing that was jumping roof top to roof top. Buffy thought it could be a human as it appeared to be human shape from a distance as Buffy tried to track the creature as it jumped from building to building.

"B… That looks like that robot we ran into…" Faith said between breaths as they ran to keep up with the fast moving creature.

Buffy tried to get a closer look as she saw it jump to another roof.

"_Damn… Faith is right… She must have way better eye sight than me._" Buffy thought.

Buffy nodded confirming Faith's observation.

"Buff… If that thing gets ground level it will out run us… You stay on its tail… I'm going to circle around and try to cut it off…" Faith said.

Before Buffy could respond, Faith had broken off to try and cut off the robot.

* * *

I had made my way from roof top to roof top. I reached the end of the business district. I could see a park and then I would be in a residential area. I could quickly make my way back to the warehouse. I had some green targets on my motion sensors, but I wasn't too worried once I hit the ground.

I dropped from the top of the last building, which was around a fifty foot drop. I hit the ground with a very loud crunch. I was orienting myself to the direction I was going to head off in when a voice called out.

"Where do you think you're going tin man?"

I turned to see Faith trying to drop kick me… I only had an instant to react and I moved quickly…

* * *

Faith had thought she had gotten a drop on the robot when it jumped from the roof of the building. She leaped and had a kick directed at the center mass of the robot. She was shocked as the robot quickly (and what appeared easily) dodged her blow.

Faith recovered and faced off against the robot. She still had it trapped up against the building. Faith was determined to finish off this robot before Buffy caught up to her. Faith reached around to her back and drew her knife. She crouched getting ready to strike at the robot with her blade.

I saw Faith draw her knife. My assault rifle was strapped to my back and I had my combat knife, but none of those were options to use against Faith. I crouched and shifted my weight and prepared myself for Faith's attack… which didn't take long in coming.

Faith slashed out at me and I leaned back missing her strike. I quickly regained my balance and moved to the side and Faith followed quickly with a back swing slash with her blade. This time the blade connected and caught me across my armor chest plate causing no real damage except a scratch and sparks…

Faith felt some satisfaction as she felt her blade connect on her back swing, but she could only look on with some helplessness as she saw that her knife only seemed to scratch the metal on this robot and do no real damage. She turned and faced off against the robot. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she would probably need Buffy's help to take this robot down.

I faced off against Faith, but I could tell from my motion sensors that another green target was fast approaching… I figured that would be Buffy. I needed to leave as I didn't need another confrontation with both Slayers. I had to end this confrontation without hurting Faith. I made a quick plan. I positioned my body to actually expose my mid-section to a knife thrust. I was counting on my reflexes being faster than Faith's.

Faith saw the robot change its position and Faith smiled a predator smile as she saw that the robot had made a fatal mistake and had exposed itself to a thrust. Faith went in for the kill.

Faith was shocked as the robot reacted so quick and grabbed her knife by the blade end. Faith knew how sharp her blade was and yet it didn't do any damage to the robot's hand. Faith tried to twist the knife out of the robot's grasp, but the robot was moving with her moves and was lifting the knife higher. Faith couldn't believe how strong this robot was as she was struggling with all her strength and the robot seemed to be lifting her effortlessly.

Faith had become distracted struggling over the knife. She didn't see the robot move with its other hand and grab a hold of her wrist of the hand holding the knife. Faith was trying not to panic as the robot now had her by the wrist. She continued to struggle to free her wrist and the knife. She was then shocked when the robot with a slight flick of its wrist broke the blade from the hilt of her knife. The robot then clasped on to her wrist with both hands. Faith's fear levels rose higher and she tried to control her panic as she was now unarmed and in the grasp of this robot. Faith brought her free arm in to try and strike the robot in the head to try and loosen its grip on her. Faith's eye widened with fear as the robot seemed to anticipate her move and her let go with one hand and caught her other wrist as she was about to hit it.

Faith felt scared and trapped like she hadn't felt in a long time. The robot had her by both wrists. Faith was going to try a flip move to spin and kick the robot to break its hold, but again the robot seemed to anticipate her move and forced both her arms to her side pinning them in place.

"_Damn it! Is that machine able to read my mind? How can it react so fast?_" Faith thought trying to find a way to break out of the robot's hold.

Faith was pinned with no moves left. All she could do was stand there with her arms pinned beside her. She looked up at the robot. It was huge. It was man-shaped. The head was a helmet shape with a solid gold color visor that wouldn't let you see in. Faith also noted that whoever designed and built this robot did a pretty decent job of the human shape. She could see the arms flexing along with the body and legs. They almost looked real rather than a robot. There were markings on the robot's chest. There was a number "113" and a smaller emblem of an eagle holding something with the letters "UNSC". The emblem reminded her of similar ones she had seen for the US Marines.

It took a moment for Faith to realize that even though the robot was pinning her and keeping her from moving it wasn't hurting her. The grip on her was strong, but it wasn't painful, just enough to keep from moving and struggling. Then a strange thing happened, the robot leaned its head in closer to her face, like it wanted to take a closer look at her. This was now getting really weird, but Faith couldn't help but look into the face of this robot. She felt like it was looking at her… like no one had ever looked at her before. Faith suddenly felt her skin get warmer and her face flushed red. She felt an exciting feeling that was much different from the excitement she got from fighting.

"If we're going to play rough… We need to agree on a safe word first…" Faith said a with smile.

Faith was a little shocked when the robot reacted by moving its head back like it was almost embarrassed by the situation. Then the strangest thing happened (on what was already a very strange night) the robot spoke to her…

* * *

I had pinned Faith. I made sure that I wasn't hurting her. I was just using enough force to hold her in place. I saw her struggle. I couldn't stop looking at her, I missed her so much. I saw the other green target that must be Buffy get closer and I knew that I didn't have much time. I leaned in to see her face closer. I was almost tempted to tell her who I was and why I was here, but that was a line I couldn't cross. Faith suddenly smiled at me and said something. She made me blush a bit as this was an awkward situation, but I could feel the warmth of her skin through the sensors of my armor gloves and I could see her face flush red. My bio sensor readings showed that her pulse rate was increasing. I had only a few seconds left and I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what I should say…

* * *

Faith was shocked as she heard the robot speak to her, "Faith… I…I know about you and the Mayor… It's not too late to change…"

Faith was trying to absorb what this robot was saying to her when she was distracted by Buffy shouting at the robot as she came into view.

"Hey… Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Faith felt the robot gently let her go, but for some reason she didn't strike out at the robot as it loosened its grip on her. She just stared at the robot as it turned to run off. The robot turned and took another look at her and then sprinted off quickly.

Buffy caught up to Faith as she was just standing there watching the robot run off. Buffy was a little perplexed by the situation she saw. It looked like Faith had been blushing, but Buffy thought it was from the fighting.

"Are you okay?' Buffy asked Faith.

It took a moment for Faith to acknowledge Buffy as she was still looking off in the direction that the robot had run off in.

"Huh?" Faith said as her mind raced trying to process everything that had happened along with what she was currently feeling.

"Are you okay Faith? Did that robot hurt you?" Buffy asked again.

Faith managed to regain enough of her composure to respond to Buffy. Faith bent down to the ground and picked up the pieces of her broken knife.

"I'm fine… But that robot owes me a new knife…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Giles moved to answer his apartment door. He was still trying to wake up. He had dozed off while doing some research and the urgent knocking on the door had startled him awake. He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying to put on his glasses when he opened the door.

Giles almost got hit by the door as Buffy followed by Faith swept into Giles's apartment. Giles had a bad feeling as he noted how agitated Buffy was. Giles also noted how calm and relaxed Faith seemed to be.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Giles asked worriedly.

"I take it you didn't hear the news…" Buffy replied.

"Well I was researching and I sort of… dozed off" Giles replied sheepishly.

"Geez… Giles don't you even watch TV?" Buffy replied with some frustration.

"Well I do own one, but I don't watch it… There's not much on that is of any redeeming value…" Giles mumbled.

Giles quickly shook his head as they were drifting off topic, "Let's start again… What happened?" Giles said trying to refocus on the matters at hand.

"It looks like our robot friend is back… It decided to turn a block of downtown Sunnydale into a shooting gallery…" Buffy replied.

"Oh dear…" Giles replied.

"Are you both alright? Was anyone hurt?" Giles asked.

"That's the strange part… The police cars were shot up, but no one was hurt… Even Faith is okay after a very close encounter with the robot."

Giles's eyes widened and he turned to Faith, "You fought this robot? What can you tell us about it?" Giles asked eagerly.

It took Faith a moment to realize that Giles was talking to her as she was still replaying the events in her head.

"Huh… Oh yea… I don't think you could call what I did against that robot as fighting… I threw all my best moves at him and he dodged them all… I managed to slash him with my blade and it didn't do any damage on his armor or whatever he was wearing… He gripped my knife by the blade and broke it off without it even cutting him…"

Giles looked at Faith for a moment as he noted her report.

"You called the robot a "He" rather than an "it"… Why would you refer to the robot as a he?' Giles asked curiously.

"I don't know… The robot looked more man-shaped… I got a very close look at "him" when he had me pinned…" Faith started to say.

"The robot had you pinned! Are you alright?" Giles said with concern interrupting Faith.

"Yea I'm fine… Not even a bruise for a souvenir… What I started to say was when the robot had me pinned I was able to notice a lot of details. Whoever designed and built this thing did a hell of a job… The arms and body looked life like… He is strong and fast… I have never seen anyone with reflexes that fast… The arms were big and muscular… I swear I could see muscles flexing through his armor… skin… whatever it was… I…" Faith stopped as she saw both Buffy and Giles staring at her. Faith realized that she was starting to blush again as she was recalling the encounter with the robot and that feeling of excitement had come back.

Giles took a second to let everyone compose themselves, "Uh… yes… I see. Did you notice anything else about the robot?"

Faith used the break to clear her mind and focus, "Like I said he was fast and strong… Oh yea there were markings on his armor…"

Giles noted again with some concern that Faith was personifying the robot. There was something else going on.

"_She's holding something back…_" Giles thought.

"What markings?" Giles asked deciding not to voice his concerns at this time.

"There was the number "113" on his chest. There was also another emblem… It was an eagle holding on to something… I couldn't make out what it was… It was a round whatever the eagle was holding and there were the letters "UNSC"." Faith said.

Faith was not about to tell them that the robot talked to her and what he had said. This was info she would relay to the Mayor when she had a chance.

"Hmmm… I don't have any idea what these symbols would represent. Could be some sort of designation?" Giles said scratching his chin as he thought.

Faith continued, "The funny thing is… I've hung out in a few bars and partied with some US Marines and that emblem was very similar to the one used by the Marine Corps… There were differences, but it was very close…"

"Are we dealing with a military robot? Why would the US military send something into Sunnydale?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here… We don't know if this was a US military robot or any other military's robot yet… The letters "UNSC"… Well the only UN that I know of stands for the United Nations and they have no military or special forces that I am aware of." Giles replied to Buffy's concerns.

Giles continued looking at both Slayers now, "The important thing here is that you are both unhurt and no one else was hurt. I think we should be thankful and try to get some rest and reconvene tomorrow to discuss this further and maybe some more info will have unearthed by then to help tell us more about this robot…"

* * *

I was back at the warehouse. I was going through the stuff I had picked up on my night of "shopping". I had been lucky that I hadn't dropped the bag attached to my back with everything when I was confronted by Faith.

The encounter with Faith replayed over in my mind. I saw how young she looked and the wild and dark look in her eyes… That image mixed in with my memories of Faith… I needed to get some sleep, but it seemed that every time I closed my eyes I had nightmares of something happening to both Faith and Adriana and that I was helpless to save them… that I failed them. I tried doing some breathing and relaxation exercises that had been taught to us during Spartan training… It seemed to take so much effort and will power to just sit and relax… I knew what I wanted, but that was not an option… My focus was and had to be on retrieval of the staff. I thought about what my next steps should be… I had a couple of options. They were both very weak and potentially dangerous, but I had no choice. The question was which option I would follow first…

* * *

Buffy had left Giles's place and made her way to Angel's. She was still wound up from the encounter with the robot. Buffy was replying events over in her mind and she was still puzzled and trying to figure out Faith's behavior from the fight. Buffy knew from the past that Faith could get turned on and excited as a result of fighting, but this was a different reaction from anything she had seen from Faith before. Buffy had managed to only get a glimpse of the fight before the robot had run off (again). Buffy could have sworn that there was some sort of connection between Faith and the robot from the way it held her and then let go of her.

Whatever was going on with Faith, this was bad timing to have to deal with a new problem along with dealing with the Mayor. Buffy didn't even have an idea on how or what they could use to stop a robot. Maybe Angel might be able to provide some ideas… at least it will allow her to spend time with him and maybe unwind and relax for a little while and forget all the problems.

* * *

Faith headed to the Mayor's office once she had left Giles's place. Faith knew that Buffy was headed over to Angel's place. Usually Faith was envious that Buffy had Angel to run to, but right now she was less envious and it didn't bother her as much that Buffy had some to be with. Faith was still trying to figure out what went on from her encounter with that robot. She just couldn't shake how that robot looked at her. She saw how the arms and body flexed and she could feel the strength and power that the robot had when he was holding on to her, but it was how the robot held her and then spoke to her that was bothering her… She had heard the voice and even though he said very little it was the tone used. There was concern, tenderness and something else in that voice.

Faith had to shake her head… Giles was right… Why was she referring to the robot as a "he" rather than an "it"? Maybe she was putting too much into her encounter… Maybe she was just getting horny… Maybe she needed to release some steam… It was too bad that Xander was too much of a prude… She could've given him another roll in the sack. Maybe a visit to The Bronze was in order tomorrow night to see what was on the menu there… As Faith walked to the Mayor's office, she just couldn't get rid of the image of what if those were real arms and what it would be like to have those strong arms holding her.

* * *

Buffy had settled in at Angel's place for the night. She had told Angel about the Quasit demons being massacred. Angel had already been aware of the killings (he had been one of Giles's reliable sources). He had no clues as to whom or what was behind the attack. When Buffy had told him of the encounter with the robot, Angel became even more concerned and worried. He was relieved that no one (especially Buffy) was hurt, but he had no ideas or clues on where to find the robot and how to stop it.

"Why don't you ask Willow for ideas on how to stop the robot? She's pretty smart with all that science stuff." Angel said.

Buffy sighed, "Yea… You're right. I'll check in with Willow tomorrow. Can we just forget about robots and Mayors for tonight?"

* * *

The Mayor just looked at Faith as she relayed her report of what had occurred that evening. The Mayor had some idea that something had occurred as the police had informed him about the shoot-out in downtown Sunnydale. The police had reported that they had no suspects from the break-in and shoot-out, but they were guessing that it was gang-related activity. Knowing who was actually involved didn't bring any solace to the Mayor about this problem, but the Mayor hadn't survived this long by not being able to find something that he could exploit in his opponents. He kept going over the information that Faith had provided him.

Faith had finished her report to the Mayor. She had included all details from the encounter except for some reason she didn't tell the Mayor how the encounter made her feel. Faith couldn't explain why she held back that info, she rationalized that it wasn't important to the situation. Faith watched as the Mayor sat there and stared at her. Faith was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable when the Mayor finally smiled and stood up and walked over to her.

"Thank you Faith for that report. It was most informative and helpful. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt tonight… You do worry me sometimes." Mayor Wilkins said using his parental concerned voice.

Faith felt a momentarily flash of guilt that she had held back info from the Mayor, but she kept her silence and forced a smile to her face.

"No worries… Everything is five by five. Though I'm feeling kinda tired."

"Yes of course my dear. That's perfectly understandable." the Mayor replied.

Faith started to turn to leave the Mayor's office, when the Mayor spoke again.

"Before you go, I need to ask something of you."

Faith paused wondering what the Mayor wanted now from her.

"From what you have reported it appears that this robot fellow knows about your association with me… For some reason it appears that this robot has some feelings for you, if that is possible and wants to guide you back to the "right path"... sort of speaking."

Faith nodded with the Mayor in agreement.

"I think we have found an opening we can exploit… I need you to try and locate this robot and use your "womanly charms" to try and gather more information on this "thing"…" the Mayor said with a vicious tone.

For some unknown reason the tone and the way the Mayor used the word "thing" to refer to the robot bothered her, but she kept her thoughts to herself and she just nodded in agreement with the Mayor once again.

"What then… after I gather this information?" Faith asked.

The Mayor paused for a moment looking at Faith, "We kill it…"

A little voice in the back of Faith's mind yelled at her that this wrong. The voice said that she still had a choice and to walk away from the Mayor, but Faith pushed it down. She had made her choice and this was her path now.

"Anything else?" Faith asked tiredly wanting to end this conversation.

"How's your search going for that demon and those books?" the Mayor asked switching to another important issue.

"Been kind of busy, but I'm on it tomorrow… I don't think it will take long to track this demon down…" Faith replied.

The Mayor smiled and placed his hands on Faith's shoulders, "Good just remember that the books are first priority and then this robot… Make sure that you keep close to Buffy and her crew in case they come up with any information that would be helpful to "our" cause…"

* * *

Giles opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside table. The time read 3:49. It was still dark outside. It had been hours since Buffy and Faith had both left his place. As Giles woke up more, his Watcher training kicked in and he realized that something or someone was in his apartment. He carefully and quietly moved his hand to reach under the pillow to get his knife out…

"The knife is not there… If that's what you're looking for?" a voice suddenly spoke out of the darkness startling Giles causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"You can sit up if you want… Relax… If I wanted you dead… You would be dead before you even noticed…" the voice spoke again from the darkness.

Giles sat up warily in bed. He reached for his glasses and to turn on his bedside light.

"Hold it! No glasses… No lights…" the voice said again.

"Well you have me at a complete disadvantage… What is it that you want?" Giles said showing poise and some defiance in his response.

Giles was surprised when he heard a slight chuckle from the darkness.

"Good old Giles… I've always liked how you managed to keep your composure in difficult circumstances…" the voice spoke again.

"Do I know you? What is it you want from me?" Giles said with some frustration at the situation he had found himself in.

Giles tried to see who or what was talking to him, but without his glasses and in the dark, he couldn't see much of anything in his bedroom.

"It is a long and complicated story… I am limited in what I can tell you and in fact I shouldn't be here at all, but I need your help." the voice said with a sigh.

Giles's eyes widened at this statement, "You… You want my help? You have a funny way of approaching a person to ask for help…"

The voice from the darkness replied, "Well let's just say these are extenuating circumstances and I have limited options available. Will you help me?"

Giles could have sworn that he almost heard the voice plead for his help.

"What is it that you need my help with?" Giles said somewhat reluctantly.

"What you do best… Research… I need you to find out where the "Staff of Uman" is? I know that it is somewhere in the Sunnydale area, but I need the exact location." the voice replied.

"I've never heard of this "Staff of Uman". What does it do? What is it for?" Giles asked warily.

The voice sighed, "To be honest I don't know what it is really used for… All I know is that it can be used with ascension ceremonies… My only concern is obtaining that staff."

"How do I know that you won't use this staff to hurt anyone?" Giles asked with concern of where this request could lead.

Again the voice sighed, "You'll have to trust me on this… I just need the staff and I'm running out of options. Normally I would just tear the town apart myself to find it, but current circumstances prevent me… I can only say that finding this staff is not only important to me, but to you and the rest of the Scoobies."

Giles's eyes widened at the voice's use of the term "Scoobies". Only someone that was close to them would know the term that Xander called their little group.

"If I agree to your "request" I have a couple of conditions…" Giles said feeling that he had some leverage finally on the voice.

"What are they?' the voice sighed.

"One… I can request help from the rest of my group to help with this search." Giles said.

There was a moment of silence and then the voice replied, "You can get assistance for your search from anyone except… Buffy and Faith."

"But… Why not them?" Giles asked curiously.

"It is important that the Slayers not know about this… I cannot emphasis the importance that they not get involved at this time… Especially Faith… I'm treading a fine line here and time is of the essence…"

"How much time?' Giles asked with concern.

"Yesterday would have been preferable, but I can only give you 2-3 days. After that I have to go to Plan B…"

"What's Plan B?" Giles asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to know what Plan B is…" replied the voice.

Giles felt a chill move down his spine and he shuddered for some unknown reason.

"Is that it?' the voice asked.

"No… If I'm doing this work I need to know who or what I am doing this for… This condition is not up for negotiation!" Giles said in a firm tone.

The voice sighed again and Giles could detect movement in the darkness of his room. Whatever was in the room with him was huge. Suddenly the light was turned on in Giles's bedroom. Giles's eyes closed as a reflex from the sudden blinding light, but as he blinked he saw a massive man shape by his bedroom door. Giles reached for his glasses and put them on so he could see better. He looked in awe at the huge robot that was standing in his bedroom. It was the same robot that Buffy and Faith had both encountered. Their descriptions of it did not do it justice Giles thought.

Giles fought to regain his composure, "Who… Who… Who are you?"

Giles could feel the robot look at him with that gold color visor. Giles could feel the strength and power there.

"For now you can call me… Spartan." The robot replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Giles tried to suppress a yawn as he watched Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia walk into the library. After his encounter with that "Spartan" robot last night, Giles had a hard time going back to sleep as there was much work to do and so many questions left unanswered.

The robot acted like he knew Giles very well, but Giles could not recognize the voice. Giles had decided to not tell Wesley about this encounter as he would interfere and probably make a mess of the situation. When Giles couldn't go back to sleep, he had started going through the books in his apartment to look for information on this so called "Staff of Uman". He found only several vague references to it in some of his books, but what it did tell him was that this staff had been a holy relic belonging to the Quasit demons. This knowledge disturbed Giles as he now knew that this Spartan had been responsible for the recent attack and slaughter of the Quasit demons. This emphasized that this robot was a serious player and not to be trifled with. Giles had to be careful on how he handled this situation. The Spartan had stressed that Buffy and Faith were not to be involved, but if this Spartan was going to hurt anyone once it had obtained what it wanted then Giles needed to have a backup plan.

As Giles watched the group as they sat at the library table and Wesley entered the area to give his daily briefing, Giles decided that he would ask for Willow and Xander's help in the research. He wouldn't tell them what it was exactly for as they might let details slip to Buffy.

"_I have to tread carefully on this… It could come back to bite us all.._." Giles thought.

* * *

As Wesley entered the main library area, to give his briefing, he couldn't help but notice that Giles looked tired and distracted. It appeared that Giles had been up late working on something. Wesley was aware of the shootout between the police and an unknown assailant the previous evening. Wesley didn't have any further information regarding the incident, so he didn't think it was related to anything they were dealing with.

Wesley was concerned about Giles's status here and his still ongoing relationship with Buffy. Wesley should be overseeing both Buffy and Faith in the execution of their responsibilities in his role as Watcher. This was such an unprecedented opportunity to oversee two Slayers. Wesley still felt as he was the outsider with Buffy and her group and there were problems with "managing" Faith's behavior. Wesley couldn't help but notice that Faith was becoming more erratic in her behavior with an almost total disregard for the Slayer-Watcher relationship. Some corrective action may be in order.

Wesley noted that Faith was not present (once again) for his briefing, but at least he could manage Buffy as long as Giles stayed out of his way. Wesley made a mental note to contact the Watchers' Council to voice his concerns over Giles's status and if there was anything that could be done to "remove" him from Sunnydale and allow Wesley to do his job properly.

* * *

Buffy watched as Wesley came into the library reading area to give his briefing. Buffy didn't think highly of Wesley and she looked over at Giles. She saw Giles trying to hide his yawning.

"_It looks like Giles had a late night after Faith and I left his place… I wonder what's up._" Buffy thought.

Before Wesley started talking, Buffy turned to Willow, "Will… I need your help with a science project."

This brought a smile to Willow's face as this was her area of expertise, "Sure… No problem… What's the project for?"

"I need to figure out a way to stop or slow down a robot…" Buffy replied nonchalantly.

Willow just sat there for a moment blinking not sure that she had heard Buffy right.

"You did say robot… Right?" Willow said after what seemed a long moment.

Buffy just nodded yes as Wesley was about to start speaking.

"Oh…" was all that Willow replied in a slight disbelieving tone as she turned to watch Wesley give his briefing.

* * *

Wesley started off his briefing by rehashing details from the previous briefing. Wesley briefly mentioned about the shooting. He was surprised when Buffy interrupted him.

"If you have any questions can you wait until the end of the briefing…" Wesley scolded Buffy in a slight parental tone.

Buffy stared at Wesley, "I don't know where you get your info Wes, but that shooting last night involved our invisible robot friend that you said we didn't have to worry about."

Everyone at the table looked at Buffy with gasps and then all started asking questions. Wesley quickly held up his hands to try and restore order to his meeting.

"How do you know that the robot was involved with this incident?" Wesley asked skeptically.

Buffy just smiled, "Faith and I saw it and we chased it down. Faith got it cornered, but it was able to escape… Luckily no one was hurt."

"Why am I only being informed about this now?" Wesley said in a demanding voice.

"Faith and I reported to Giles last night and we were going to discuss the robot today." Buffy replied.

Wesley turned and looked at Giles angrily, "You know that I should have been informed immediately about this incident involving this particular creature."

"I'm sorry Wesley… That was a slip up on my part. I decided that since no one had been hurt that we should thankful and we could discuss it when we were more awake…" Giles replied in an apologetic tone.

Buffy could see that Wesley was becoming agitated over how the robot situation was being handled and how he was being excluded. But what was very interesting was how Giles was reacting as they were discussing the robot. Giles looked very uncomfortable and distracted. Giles was also avoiding making eye contact with Buffy as the robot issue was being discussed. Buffy had known Giles for several years now and she thought she knew when he was trying to hide something from her.

"_He's distracted and tired… He must have found something or something happened after we left his place…_" Buffy thought.

Giles continued his apology to Wesley, "I will tell you everything that Buffy and Faith reported last night…"

Wesley just stared at Giles and thought, "_Yes… I will have to contact the Watchers' Council to see what can be done to remove this thorn from my side…_"

"I think I would rather have the report of last night's confrontation directly from the Slayer rather than a third party that might get some details wrong." Wesley replied snidely.

Everybody in the room (for the exception of Cordelia) rolled their eyes at Wesley's obvious petty behavior.

Buffy then told everyone about the "encounter" that her and Faith had with the robot. Buffy reported that Faith would be able to give more details since she fought the robot last night.

"Speaking of Faith… Has anyone seen her today?" Wesley asked.

* * *

At roughly that same time, Faith was standing outside an apartment door in a seedy apartment building in one of the rougher areas of Sunnydale. Faith had managed to track down the demon that had wanted to sell "The Books of Ascension" to this address. Faith knocked on the door.

A nervous and obviously scared voice greeted Faith through the door, "Who is it?"

"I'm here about the books… You wanted to sell them to me and my friend a couple of nights ago…" Faith replied through the door.

Faith could have sworn that she heard a relieved sigh through the door. Faith smiled as she heard the door unlock and open.

The demon babbled to Faith as he let her into his apartment, "Slayer! I'm so glad to see you! You can't believe how much this means that you'll take these books off my hands… I need to get out of town fast…"

"Sure… No problem… Where are these books?" Faith said still smiling to keep the demon at ease.

"They're on the table over there…" the demon said pointing over to the other side of his apartment.

"Do you have the money? If I don't get out of town, I'm as good as dead…" the demon continued babbling.

Faith continued smiling and as the demon turned his back, she reached behind her back and pulled out a knife and stepped closer towards the scared demon.

"My boss just wanted me to thank you for your donation to his cause." Faith said smiling.

The demon turned back towards Faith, "Huh? Donation? Your boss?" the demon said with a confused look on his face.

The demon didn't get a chance to say anything more as Faith still smiling stepped forward and shoved her knife right into the demon's stomach.

The demon clutched on to Faith's shoulders trying to hold himself up. Faith could see the life leaving the demon's eyes and the demon tried to speak. Faith pulled out her knife and stabbed the demon again. She could feel the demon's weight pull her to the ground as he refused to release his death grip on her shoulders. Faith couldn't help but look into the demon's eyes as the life drained from it. She could see the demon ask "Why?" with his eyes as he died.

Finally the demon died and Faith was able to shake loose his grip from her. She pulled out her knife and she saw the blood on her knife and her hand. She was surprised that the blood was red just like a human. She kneeled beside the dead demon and looked at him and the blood on her hands. Faith quickly tried to regain her focus and went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink faucet and started to clean the blood from her knife and her hands. She looked up and found herself staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Faith looked at herself and she felt like she couldn't recognize herself. Faith looked down and continued focusing on cleaning her knife and trying to get the blood off her slightly trembling hands.

* * *

I watched, from a rooftop from across the street as Faith killed the demon. I had changed out of my armor into normal civilian clothes and had followed Faith from a discreet distance. It was easy to stay discreet and watch from a distance using my enhanced vision. I still drew occasional stares from some passers-by due to my height and body size. I just hoped that I was far enough back that Faith wouldn't notice me.

I was taking some big chances now with the time line. I had contacted Giles and asked for his help to find the staff and now I was following Faith. I tried to rationalize why I was even following her, but my only alternative was to sit in that warehouse basement room and wait. I couldn't do that because every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Faith and Adriana. If I stayed there I knew that I would drive myself crazy waiting. So, I decided to follow and keep an eye on Faith for now. Maybe watching her and her interactions with the Mayor would lead me somewhere on my search for the staff.

As I watched Faith kill the demon and then clean up, I watched her body language and I could see that she was affected by this cold-blooded murder. It was hard watching the person you love make terrible mistakes and there was nothing you could do to change it. That was the paradox… If I save her from these mistakes then she will be different and that may result in a different outcome and future. I could feel my head start to pound from thinking again of all the temporal causalities and paradoxes and it didn't help that I hadn't slept much in almost a week. I needed to get some rest soon as my cognitive abilities would start to degrade and that could have "inappropriate" results at the wrong time.

I saw Faith pick up some books and head out the door leaving the apartment. I made my way to the building's fire escape and quickly made my way back down to street level. I setup in an alley to watch the apartment door and watched as Faith left that building carrying the books. I did a fifteen count and then stepped out to follow her at a distance. Knowing Faith and having enhanced eyesight gave me an advantage to stay further back to follow her.

I was still hoping and banking on that Giles would have luck finding the staff otherwise I would have to go to my "Plan B" and as I told him, I wanted to avoid that option if I could.

* * *

As Faith headed towards the Mayor's office with "The Books of Ascension" she was still trying to put the image of the dying demon from her mind.

"_What does it matter that I killed a demon? They all deserve to die… Don't they?_" She thought.

Faith tried to make sense of all her feelings. She felt like she was losing control of who she was and where she was going.

"_The only good demon is a dead demon… Why should it matter? They all look at Buffy as the true Slayer… You're a glitch in the system… You're the mistake… Everyone knows it… From my mom to Buffy, you've always been considered no good… Only the Mayor has given you a chance to show what you are capable of…_" Faith thought as she walked.

These thoughts troubled her and she pushed them down, but a voice kept coming to her… it was his voice she heard "_It's not too late to change…_"

The tone of his voice still touched her. She couldn't recall anyone from her life that had used that tone with her before. The Mayor had come close with his almost parental concern, but this was something different and deeper. He hadn't said much, but the way he had said her name it touched her soul in a way she couldn't explain.

"_Great… My luck continues… Buffy has Angel and all I get is a robot that shows concern for me… Granted I'm pretty sure that he could kick Angel's ass easily._" Faith thought and then smirked.

Faith suddenly stopped in mid-stride. She moved to one side and turned and looked behind her. She had just gotten the feeling that she was being followed. She looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"_Geez… I need to relax… After I drop of these books with the Mayor, I'm going to get some rest before heading to The Bronze. I need to blow off some steam and hopefully I can find someone to help me release it…_" Faith thought getting a wicked smile on her face.

Faith continued on to City Hall and a very tall and strong looking man moved out of an alley to continue to follow her at a distance…

* * *

After the briefing from Wesley, Buffy and Willow sat and talked. Willow was still trying to absorb what Buffy was asking of her. Trying to find something to stop or slow down a robot that they knew very little about.

"Will… You're one of the smartest people I know with science and computers. There has to be something that you can do or think of that we can use? It's only a matter of time before this robot hurts or kills someone."

Oz and Xander were sitting across from the table Buffy and Willow and listening in on the conversation.

Xander decided to offer his suggestions, "Maybe a rocket launcher like we used against the Judge or how about a very large truck… Like in Terminator?"

Buffy looked at Xander skeptically, "I don't know Xander… That robot moves pretty fast. Trying to get it to stand still may be a problem."

"If we could get it to stand still then maybe we could pour molten metal over it?" Xander added somewhat unhelpfully.

"Only problem is getting the molten metal…" Oz added.

Buffy looked at both males and shook her head, "Yea… That's the only problem with that plan."

Willow had been thinking hard and quietly as this exchange took place when some ideas came to her.

"Eureka!" Willow shouted.

The others looked at Willow in surprise.

"Uh… Sorry… I have an idea." Willow sheepishly replied.

"Yea… I think that was obvious. replied Xander.

"What is it Will?" Buffy asked with some impatience.

"Well a couple of things… If I was a robot in a strange town… How would I find information and locate things? The robot must have some way of connecting to computer networks to gather information…"

The others around the table looked at her blankly.

Willow let out a little sigh, "The robot must be hacking into computers around town… If we can find out when and where the robot was hacking from we might be able to get more information about it or even where it is hiding…"

Buffy smiled as her best friend came through for her again, "That's great Willow, but what do we do if we are able to locate the robot? We still need to stop it."

"Magnets…" replied Willow smiling.

Again blank stares from everyone at the table.

"You mean like fridge magnets?" replied an unsure Xander.

"No you silly goose… An electro-magnetic pulse… If we were able to emit an EMP pulse that should fry out the robot's circuits…" Willow said proudly.

"How do we create this pulse?" Buffy asked trying to keep her excitement in check.

"That's the problem… I'll have to see what I can rig up as the only EMP's I know that have been created have been by setting off nuclear bombs." Willow replied now in deep thought.

"Well I don't think we want to go to the extreme of nuking Sunnydale… Sort of defeats the purpose?" Xander replied in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Well… see what you can rig up. Plus if you can start checking on any computer hacking that would be a start to trying to track down that robot… At least we have something now." Buffy said with some relief now that they sort of had a plan.

* * *

Giles watched as Buffy and the others started to get up to leave. He had overheard their plans to try and track and stop the robot and he was impressed. The only thing was that since Giles had met the Spartan, he wasn't so sure that it could be tracked or captured easily. From the way the robot had handled himself (Giles now found himself personifying the robot the same as Faith), the Spartan came across as intelligent, capable and very dangerous. If Giles didn't know better he could have sworn that the robot was actually human, but that was impossible… wasn't it?

Giles stepped forward as the group of teenagers started to leave the library, "Willow, Xander can I have a moment of your time?"

Willow and Xander both nodded and stopped. Oz turned and gave Willow a quick kiss and said he would catch up to her later. Buffy looked at Giles strangely.

"_There's something going on and it's related to last night or whatever happened after we left…_" Buffy thought.

Giles watched as Oz and Buffy left the library. Giles looked around and he saw that Wesley had left the library as well… probably off following Cordelia around the school.

Willow and Xander looked at Giles and each other as they noticed that Giles was acting somewhat strangely.

"Is everything alright Giles?" Willow asked with concern.

"Yes… Yes… It's just that I need to ask for your help with a project… It's an important research project that is on a deadline…"Giles replied.

"Well I'm kind of busy working on something for Buffy, but I think I can find the time." Willow replied.

"I'm tracking down the address of that demon that wanted to sell Buffy and Faith those so-called "Books of Ascension"." replied Xander.

"Yes… I know you are busy and those are important tasks as well, but this must take priority for the next couple of hours…" Giles said in a quiet almost pleading tone.

Both teenagers could see that whatever Giles wanted was important, so they both nodded in agreement to help Giles.

"So what are we helping you with?" asked Willow.

"I need help going through the books here… I'm looking for any information or references to an object called "The Staff of Uman"." Giles replied.

"Can we know why you are looking for this Uman staff?" Xander asked cautiously.

"No… Not at this time… You only need to know that it is important, we are on a deadline and that you can't mention this to either Buffy or Faith." Giles said emphasizing the last part about not telling the Slayers.

Willow and Xander looked at each other hesitantly as they were unsure about the last part of Giles's request.

"I don't know…" Willow started to say.

"It is important and from what I have figured out it impacts one of both of the Slayers… I promise if anything goes wrong I will be the first to tell Buffy." Giles replied again in a pleading tone trying to convince both teenagers.

Willow and Xander looked at each other again and then looked at Giles.

"We're in! Where do we start?" Xander said speaking for both Willow and himself.

* * *

I had followed Faith to city hall. I assumed that the books she was carrying were for Mayor Wilkins. I knew that Faith had done some "wet work" for the Mayor during this period, but she had never been too specific on details as it had bothered her whenever we tried to talk about this period.

I picked out a vantage point that I could try to see all the exits. I assumed that Faith would leave the same way she went in, so that was my priority spot to watch. It was about thirty minutes later that Faith exited city hall. Again I waited to give her a good lead and I took up position to follow her. I still didn't know why I was following her. I tried to rationalize it by saying I needed to know her habits and patterns as they could come in use later on…

I followed Faith to an apartment building. It was a modest four-story apartment. I watched her go into the building. I made my way to a building across the street from the apartment that Faith had gone into. I used a fire escape in the alley to climb up to the roof. Once there I scanned the apartment windows to try and locate which one Faith was living in. It took a few minutes, but I then saw Faith walk by one of the windows. It looked like she was going to be there for a while. I watched for what seemed like an eternity. I saw Faith start to undress and I felt a little embarrassed that I was spying on her like this, but I couldn't look away. I decided that I would keep a watch on the apartment building for a while and I settled in to keep an eye on the building.

It seemed like a couple of hours sitting on the roof top and during that time my mind was wandering replying events over in my head. I was reviewing everything that had happened to bring me to this point and I tried to find out if there was anything different we could have done (other than reject Buffy's request to help in the first place… which was not an option). I actually managed to get my mind to relax as I watched Faith in her apartment. I couldn't go to sleep, but this was the most relaxed I had felt since ending up in this time line.

As the sun went down and it started getting later, I saw the lights go on in Faith's apartment. I watched as it appeared that she was getting ready to go out. I watched her put on some makeup. It was apparent that she was headed out, but I had no idea where. I watched as she left and I again followed at a discreet distance. I watched as she headed towards a club called "The Bronze" I remembered this club as Buffy and the gang had mentioned going to this club numerous times. I saw Faith approach the doorman at the club entrance, I felt an uncharacteristic wave of jealousy hit me as I saw the doorman check out Faith and then wave her into the club.

A part of my mind was telling me that I was going too far and that I should just head back to the warehouse and try to get some rest. I disregarded that part of my mind and headed towards the club entrance. There was a long line at the door. I didn't think I could remain inconspicuous standing there, so I headed to the back alley.

When I got to the back alley, the kitchen entrance was open and a couple of the kitchen staff were out having a smoke break. I decided this was my way in. As I approached both staff members, I could see that they got very nervous due to my size and presence I projected. I flashed a couple of fifty dollar bills at them and they started to smile again. Money was no problem for me, since Junior had hacked into the ATM system in Sunnydale. I was able to access the club from the kitchen entrance and made my way to the bar. I was lucky and found a bar stool that would give me a clear view of the club including the dance floor and I was far enough back that I should not be noticeable.

The bartender approached me and asked what I wanted. I said I would start with a soft drink and I saw the bartender roll his eyes. I flashed a twenty dollar bill this time and said that there would be another fifty if he didn't bother me. I could see the bartender's eyes light up and he quickly agreed to leave me alone, but if I needed anything to just ask.

It didn't take long for me to locate Faith. I could see her out on the dance floor moving her body to the beat of the music. She seemed to be dancing with two men at the same time and she was splitting her attentions between them, almost like she was trying to make a decision.

I watched as Faith grinded her body up against both men while on the dance floor. I could see how the men both looked at her lustily. I felt the wave of jealousy hit me again and I felt my anger grow. It took a lot of my self-control to not reach into my coat and pull out the .50 Desert Eagle, I had in a shoulder holster, and drop both men. This was the item I had lifted from the gun shop several nights ago. It had the stopping power I needed and I could handle the recoil easily with my augmentation.

I continued to watch as Faith put on an exhibition on the floor with those two men. I noticed how the other men in the club were staring at her. It was fortunate that I did not have my assault rifle or any plasma grenades with me as the temptation to sweep and clear the room was growing.

I couldn't stomach watching this anymore. I knew rationally that this wasn't my Faith, but it didn't make any difference for me emotionally. I got up and left the club by the back entrance, trying not to attract any attention. I took up position, so that I could see the club's main entrance and the back alley and I waited.

* * *

Faith had been dancing up a storm and releasing some pent up frustration at The Bronze. She had found a couple of guys that could be suitable candidates for some further fun and had spent a lot of time on the dance floor getting their engines revved up. Faith enjoyed being the center of attention. She could feel all the men look at her as she danced and moved her body on the dance floor. She could feel the women look jealously at her.

Faith was in her zone and in her element when she had a feeling again that she was being followed. She tried not to be obvious and continued her dancing as she scanned the dance floor and the rest of the club. If she had blinked, she would have missed it. She caught a glimpse of a man at the far end of the bar. He was sitting, but even from that position, she could tell that he was a huge man. From the quick glance, she could tell he was an older man, probably trolling for young women to make himself feel younger. She had seen those types in the bars and clubs before, but there was something different about this man. What burned into her memory was the look on the man's face and his eyes. It was a look she had never seen from another man before. She couldn't place what exact feelings were being expressed, but she did see pain in those eyes in that moment. Faith wanted to know more about this stranger, but when she finally turned around again to take another look the man was gone from the bar.

Faith took another quick look around the club and didn't see the man from the bar. Faith shrugged and continued her dancing and trying to decide which of the two men would be the lucky guy tonight…

* * *

It was a couple of boring hours later from my vantage point that I saw Faith leave the club. She was walking with one of the men from the dance floor. I saw how they were holding on to each other and I knew where this was heading. I was torn as to whether I should follow or not. My mind and gut were flashing warning signals that I should just leave, but as always when things concerned Faith, I overrode my common sense and followed again from a distance not that they would have noticed me from the way they were hanging on and grabbing each other.

Faith had taken the man back to her apartment and once again I took up my observation post on the opposite roof top. I saw Faith and the man enter her apartment. I looked on painfully as I saw Faith wrap her arms around the man and kiss him and pull his body into her. I watched as they moved across the room to her bed and they started taking off each other's clothes.

I felt my anger and jealousy growing exponentially. I could feel my hands tighten into fists… I could have crushed steel as my grip was so tight. I had been angry before and I had killed in the course of combat and I had used considerable violence but I was either in a rage or trying to achieve a mission objective, but this was the first time that I felt I could commit cold-blooded murder. I knew that I could easily take out the man with my Desert Eagle from this range.

I watched as Faith and the man lay on her bed. Faith was down to her bra and underwear and the man was lying on top of her and their bodies were moving together… I had seen enough… I turned and left the roof top… I felt as if I was truly in hell… Maybe I hadn't gone back in time… Maybe I had died and I was in hell and the devil was tormenting me with these visions… I headed back to the warehouse to wait and I would contact Giles in the next day or two to see what he was able to find and then go from there…

* * *

Faith had finally decided on a guy, though she had toyed with the idea of taking both guys home. In the end she chose some college muscle jock. He didn't seem that bright, but he had a nice ass and he looked like he had enough stamina to give her what she wanted.

As they walked together back to her place and they were playing tonsil hockey with each other and grabbing each other, Faith still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. When Faith and the guy (she hadn't even bothered to ask for his name) reached her apartment the action got heavier and the kissing and touching got more serious. They had moved to her bed and both started taking their clothes off and Faith could feel the guy move his hands on her thighs and she could feel him press against her… That's when the feeling hit her… She suddenly had flashes of that man's face from the bar… She could hear the robot's voice… The funny thing was that she felt like she was betraying someone. It was a silly idea and she couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she suddenly didn't want this muscle jock.

"Ok guy… Time to simmer down and put things in reverse…" Faith said as she suddenly didn't feel in the mood anymore… at least not in the mood with this guy.

"Come'on babe… You were hot for me a moment ago… This is no time to play the tease." the guy said still rubbing up against Faith and touching her.

"I said NO and I mean it!" Faith said suddenly switching into Slayer mode.

The guy didn't stop his advances and Faith had decided this was going to end now. She got leverage and threw the guy off her and the bed. The guy hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell… Bitch!" the guy shouted.

"I said get out or I'll throw you out… through the window." Faith said showing a serious look in her face.

The guy realized that she was serious and the way she had tossed him off of her made him think that she would probably do it too. The guy grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

"To think that I wasted my time with a crazy bitch whore like you! Good riddance!" the guy yelled as he headed for the door.

"Just get the hell out now or they'll be scraping you off the sidewalk!" Faith yelled back.

The guy slammed the door as Faith watched. Faith couldn't believe what she had done.

"_I just kicked a perfectly good stud out of my bed over a damn stupid feeling?_" she thought as she shook her head trying to understand what was happening.

She headed back to her bed to try and go to sleep, but for some reason she stopped and looked out her window to the roof top across the street…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy was walking through the school common area. She had done a patrol last night and it had been a quiet night. She felt well-rested and full of energy, which was the exact opposite from what Xander and Willow were looking like as Buffy saw them sitting at a table in the common area. Buffy walked over to them.

"What's wrong? You both look terrible…" Buffy said with some concern.

Xander looked at Buffy and smirked at her tiredly, "Only terrible… I was going for awful…"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her friend's joke, "No seriously… What's up?"

Willow was looking very tired and having a hard time staying awake, "We were pulling an all-nighter with Giles… Said he needed some help with some research."

"That's funny… Why didn't he mention he needed some help?" Buffy said.

Buffy couldn't help but notice that Xander and Willow were exchanging some uncomfortable looks between themselves.

Buffy knew that something was going on and it confirmed the feeling she had yesterday that Giles had been working on something and was holding back info.

"What did Giles want you to help research for?" Buffy asked with a serious tone.

Again Willow and Xander exchanged uncomfortable looks and then finally Xander spoke, "Sorry Buff, but we promised Giles… He asked that we not say anything to you… I think you need to speak to him…"

Buffy felt bad that Giles and her friends were keeping information from her. This must be serious and Buffy wanted to get to the bottom of it especially if it involved her not being in the loop.

"Thanks guys… I think I'll go have chat with Giles." Buffy said with a serious tone getting up from the table.

Willow and Xander watched as Buffy walked off.

"Well that went… Damn I'm too tired to finish the joke." muttered Xander as he laid his head on the table to rest.

* * *

Buffy stormed into the library as she was angry that Giles was hiding stuff from her.

"Giles! Where are you?" Buffy called out.

Buffy heard a noise coming from Giles's office. She watched as a very tired looking Giles staggered out of his office.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Buffy asked getting directly to the point.

Buffy watched as Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. Buffy knew that Giles was stalling or trying to avoid the discussion.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Giles replied uncomfortably.

"I mean what is with you, Willow and Xander doing secret research all night?" Buffy asked with some anger and impatience in her tone.

"Ummm… Yes about that… It doesn't really concern you… I'm doing research at the request of an acquaintance to help him find something he lost…" Giles said hesitantly trying to not show his discomfort with lying to Buffy.

"Giles don't' lie to me… Does this have anything to do with the Mayor… or that robot?" Buffy asked.

Buffy watched as Giles looked uncomfortably around trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I can assure you that it has nothing to do with you and that you not involve yourself with this matter… If it becomes an issue I will let you know… I ask that you honor my request on this matter." Giles said in an almost pleading tone.

Buffy knew that whatever Giles was hiding must be pretty important, "Why can't you tell me? Don't I have your trust?" Buffy said with almost a sad tone thinking that Giles didn't trust her after everything they had been through together.

Giles saw the look in Buffy's eyes and felt guilty over withholding info from her, "Buffy I do trust you… It's just that I gave my word on this matter… I don't even have all the details on what's going on, but please trust me."

Buffy turned around angrily and stormed out of the library, "I did trust you Giles… I had hoped that you trusted me!" Buffy said as she left.

* * *

I was sitting in the warehouse basement checking my weapons for the umpteenth time. I had tried to sleep, but the images of Faith with that man invaded my dreams along with the reoccurring images of my Faith and Adriana calling for my help. I was planning on contacting Giles tomorrow and I was hoping that he would have found where the staff was otherwise it was time to go to my more risky "Plan B" and that involved going to see the only person in Sunnydale that knew and was familiar with the ascension process.

I finally decided that I needed to get out of this room otherwise I would definitely go crazy. I wished that my AI Adriana was still with me. She would have known what to do. My new AI Junior was okay, but he was no Adriana. Maybe a walk in the sunlight with some fresh air would help me relax… I made sure that my battle armor was hidden and the security lock features were engaged. Junior would monitor the suit and was also checking out some of the networks for any info that could be helpful. I checked my Desert Eagle by pulling and reinserting the clip and made sure the safety was engaged. I put the hand gun back in my shoulder holster and adjusted my combat knife attached to my back waist. I slipped my coat on and headed out to face the day and Sunnydale.

* * *

Faith was sitting hanging out with Mayor Wilkins in his office. The Mayor noted that Faith didn't look very rested and seemed a little on edge.

"Is there something wrong?" the Mayor asked using his parental concerned tone.

Faith was startled by the Mayor's question, "Huh? Sorry I didn't have a good night… Didn't sleep very well…"

"Something wrong with the apartment? the Mayor asked, again showing his concern.

"No… I just didn't sleep well… Maybe I'm getting a little nervous as the days tick down." Faith said trying to smile.

"Well that's understandable… We're just over a week away until the day of ascension. It will be a most exciting and memorable day!" the Mayor said smiling at Faith.

The Mayor clapped his hands and stood up, "Tell you what… Why don't you take the rest of the day off and get some rest… Go for a walk in the park… Go home and take a nap… Just do something to relax…"

"I'm okay… I don't need to do any of that stuff... Besides it's not really my thing…" Faith said hesitantly.

"Nonsense… I can't have my Slayer off her game right now… Especially with some important days coming up… I insist that you go and relax." the Mayor said again showing his concern.

Faith realized that the Mayor wasn't going to take no for an answer and she did feel tired, so she decided to accept the Mayor's offer. She got up to leave.

"That's my girl! Take the afternoon off and when you feel rested come back here…" the mayor said happily.

Faith nodded and headed out of the office.

* * *

I had made my way into Sunnydale. I was not eager to return to my hole and it was a nice sunny day. I walked through the town and tried to relax and maybe for a moment I could put my problems behind me. I stopped and bought a pair of sunglasses and put them on. I found a nearby coffee shop that had an outdoor patio. I sat down and ordered myself a coffee at one of the outdoor tables. I just sat there and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to just feel the sun on my face. I could still remember back from when I was fighting the Covenant that I could go months without feeling real sunlight on my skin. It was either time spent in my battle armor or aboard ships in space or in stasis. The time I had spent with Faith had spoiled me and it was hard being in my armor all the time. I just sighed and tried to relax and occasionally sip my coffee.

* * *

Faith was walking through downtown Sunnydale. She was feeling out of sorts. She walked among the afternoon shopping crowds feeling out of place. Her element was the night time… She looked at mothers dragging their kids from store to store. Faith smirked and shook her head. You wouldn't catch her with a kid and being forced to drag them around. Faith noticed that she was attracting some looks from some of the men and women she passed by. She knew that the men were checking out her body and the women were looking with jealousy or out of some sense of moral outrage. Faith just smiled to herself. She saw a coffee shop on the corner.

"_Maybe a java will set me right…_" Faith thought.

* * *

I was sitting with my head leaned back and my eyes closed still soaking up the sun, I was still trying to relax when I heard a voice that I hadn't been expecting to hear…

"Hey there… Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

Faith approached the coffee shop and was looking for a place to sit on the patio, when she saw a man sitting at one of the tables. The man was wearing sunglasses and his head was leaning back slightly, but Faith could recognize even from the quick glimpse that she had in The Bronze that this was the same man that had been watching her from the bar. He had positioned himself with his back against one of the walls of the coffee shop that gave him total view access of the surrounding area, but she could tell that he was currently not looking her way. He seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the sun. Faith watched for a moment and studied the man. She couldn't tell how tall he was from sitting, but he was a huge man and had to be close to seven feet tall. She could see that he appeared to be an older man from the greying hair she could see in his dark brown hair that was in a short military-style cut. From what Faith could see it was apparent that the man was well-built and looked strong and powerful for an older guy. He looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

Faith watched the man and at first she thought that maybe the man had been following her, but he appeared to be relaxed and wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him for the moment. Faith couldn't help but stare at him. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the man from somewhere else other than seeing him at The Bronze.

Faith was torn over what to do next. A part of her just said disregard the old man and move on, but for some strange reason she really wanted to go talk to the man. For once in her life, Faith was at a loss on how to approach the man sitting at the table. She was quickly playing over different scenarios and approaches, but she finally decided that the simple and direct approach was the best.

As she approached the table where the man was sitting, she actually felt nervous for some unknown reason. She was standing across the table from the man sitting there. The man had still not become aware of her presence. She got a closer look at the man's face, even with his sunglasses on, she could see a faded scar that ran vertically down the left side of his face over his eye. She could see that he had distinguished and rugged good looks that women tend to fall for. Finally Faith spoke up and talked to the man interrupting his relaxation.

"Hey there… Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

It took me a quick second to recover from being startled as I moved my head quickly at the voice speaking to me. I was looking at Faith standing across the table from me. I thought for a moment that I was dreaming what was happening, but then Faith spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you… I was just wondering if you would like some company."

It took me a moment to process what was happening and what I should do. From a temporal view point what was happening could result in utter disaster… I should just brush her off or just get up and leave… I looked at Faith and could see her face and she was smiling at me. A flood of emotions were rushing in and a part of my mind was screaming warning signals for me to leave before it was too late. I was taking a long time to respond and I could see Faith's smile start to fade with disappointment.

"Uh… No… I would actually like the company… Please…" I said suddenly finding myself smiling like I hadn't since before I had arrived in this time line.

I stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

* * *

Faith was at first a little disappointed as the man didn't to seem to respond to her request to join him, but her smile returned when he accepted her invitation. She normally didn't go in for all the formal courtesies that men and women did, but Faith was pleased when the man stood and pulled a chair out for her. She got to confirm that she had been right in her guess as she got to see how huge the man was as he was around seven feet tall.

They both sat at the table for an awkward moment in silence not really knowing what to say. Faith finally decided to break the ice.

"My name is Faith…"

The man looked at her and smiled, Faith felt something she wasn't sure of as the man looked at her and smiled, but it was a good feeling.

"My name is Michael…" the man replied still smiling.

"_Damn… I feel nervous… I just met this guy and we are complete strangers… So why does this feel like a first date?_" Faith thought.

* * *

I signaled for the waitress and Faith and I each ordered a coffee. We sat and checked each other out. I had to watch what I was going to say lest I give too much away and really screw up the time line.

"Do you prefer Mike or Michael?" Faith asked somewhat nervously.

"I'm used to Michael… I actually like it when you say Michael…" I replied trying to not put my foot in my mouth.

Faith actually blushed and thought, "_Damn it… What a cheesy response and I go all girlie and start blushing… What the hell is wrong with me?_"

"So are you from Sunnydale… Michael?" Faith asked.

"Uhhh… No. I'm just visiting on some personal business…" I replied trying to keep my responses simple and avoid any complex lies.

Faith got a worried feeling, "_I bet he's married… Yea I know the type… Married to a former cheerleader or home coming queen… Was a big stud in high school…_"

Faith did a quick scan of Michael's hands and didn't see a wedding ring or indent where one would have been.

"_That's a relief… I didn't want to be a married man's nooner… He does have those big strong hands… Damn it! Why am I thinking about sex with him when we just met and I know nothing about him?_" Faith thought trying not to blush at the thoughts she was having.

"So what do you do for a living Michael?" Faith asked honestly trying to learn more about this man.

"I'm retired now… I used to work for the government…" I replied trying hard to maintain my focus around Faith.

"What do you do Faith?" I asked.

Faith was momentarily stunned as Michael said her name. She could have sworn that she had heard that voice before, but she was flustered at the moment from all the X-rated thoughts she was currently having and she couldn't concentrate.

"I'm… currently going to…. School." Faith hastily replied. It wasn't like she could tell this guy she was Slayer and hunted and killed demons and vampires. He would probably call in the funny farm guys to come in and haul her away. Faith suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"_Why would this man want to talk and spend time with me? I'm just an eighteen year old high school dropout from a broken family… Born a loser… Always a loser…_" Faith thought miserably.

I smiled at how Faith was lying to me. I knew that she had always had a sore spot about not finishing high school. She felt sometimes that she wasn't smart enough, but I had never considered her dumb by any stretch of the imagination.

Faith still couldn't get over how Michael smiled at her and how it made her feel. His smile made her feel like she was the most important person in existence.

We sat and talked about mundane things. I was trying to avoid bringing up who I was and messing up the time line and Faith was trying to avoid talking about her Slayer life. Since I knew (or would know her), I asked questions that would avoid those painful subjects. I already knew about her dreams and her hopes, but I asked her again as I wanted to hear her talk and I missed her so very much.

Faith was surprised, this Michael guy was actually interested in her and not just interested to get her into bed. Faith found herself talking about what she wanted to do and the places she wanted to see and she could see that Michael was listening to her.

It felt like they had only been sitting for a few minutes talking when the street lights started to turn on as the sun was going down. Faith couldn't believe they had spent hours talking. She could never recall spending time like this with any other boy or man in her life.

"I guess it's getting late..." Faith said to me smiling.

I still didn't want to let her go, "Do you want to get some dinner and maybe go for a walk?"

Faith looked at me sort of funny, "You want to go for a walk in Sunnydale… After dark?"

I choked back a laugh, "Yea… What's wrong with that?"

"I like the dinner part, but strolling around Sunnydale after dark… You are definitely not from around here…" said shaking her head.

"You don't know the half of it…" I muttered.

"Sorry did you say something?" Faith asked not hearing what I said.

"I just said I'm not worried… You can protect me…" I quickly replied.

"You bet I'll have to protect that sweet ass of yours…" Faith muttered to herself.

"Sorry I didn't catch what you said…" I said smiling while I lied because my enhanced hearing had picked up every word she said.

"I said dinner sounds nice… Where do you want to go?" Faith replied quickly.

"There's a pizza pasta place around the corner… How does that sound?" I said smiling because I knew that pizza was one of her favorite foods.

Faith smiled at me, "Sounds good…"

* * *

We had dinner together and were walking down the street. I had offered to walk Faith home and she hadn't said no. We were quite the sight… the tall huge old guy walking with the young woman. I knew that we drew some stares, but it never bothered me. I could see that Faith hadn't even noticed as we walked and talked. I was enjoying myself. It reminded me of how Faith and I were before I ended up here. That was the thing with Faith, being with her I felt normal… just like everybody else… not an augmented super soldier. I always felt I could be normal and have a normal life… We had a family together and we were happy…

I had to mentally catch myself as I was moving into dangerous territory… This wasn't my Faith I had to say to myself… My Faith was eleven years into the future… A future that I was changing right now…

* * *

Faith had enjoyed dinner with Michael. She still couldn't believe what was happening and how she was feeling. It was all like a dream. She looked at Michael and she knew that she had a real connection with him… unlike anything she had experienced before. She had always had trust issues with other people especially men as she always seemed to hook up with losers to get involved with. But this was completely different. When Michael had taken off his sunglasses and she had looked into his eyes, she had felt drawn into them… She saw a mirror of herself there, but she also felt something else when she looked in Michael's eyes… She felt safe and at peace.

Michael had asked to walk her home. There was no talk about what would happen and Faith was actually nervous. She knew that she wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to come off as easy or slutty.

As Faith and Michael walked together, they still talked but they also walked in a comfortable silence. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that had been missing and finally found and put together as they should be. Almost without noticing they were holding hands as they walked down the street.

* * *

Faith felt even more nervous when they reached the door of the building she was living in. She didn't want this feeling that she was experiencing to end.

"Ummm… This is my building… My apartment is upstairs…" Faith said trying not to show how nervous she was.

"Yea… I… I just want to say how much I enjoyed spending the day with you." I replied also hiding my nervousness for a number of reasons.

"Ditto… I didn't think I could have that much fun talking…" Faith replied. She was uncharacteristically unable just to be direct and ask Michael if he wanted to come up to her place and have sex.

There was an awkward moment of silence between Faith and Michael.

"I should be going Faith…" I said with some "minor" reluctance.

"You sure you don't want to come upstairs?" Faith said trying not to seem too eager.

It was hard for me to say no to her invitation, but I wasn't ready to cross that line… at least that is what I tried to tell myself.

"Can we meet again?" I said. When I asked that question I knew that I was crossing a line that I knew I couldn't undo, but I was thinking with my heart now.

"I would like that… How can I get a hold of you?" Faith said trying to not show her disappointment with Michael leaving.

"We can meet at the coffee shop again tomorrow… 2pm?" I asked.

Faith smiled and said, "Yes…"

"I have to go… Good night Faith…" I said.

Faith was sad that the evening had to end, but knowing that she would see Michael again compensated somewhat.

"Good night Michael…" Faith replied.

Faith turned to go into her building, when she heard Michael say her name.

"Faith…"

Faith turned and the next thing she knew she was in Michael's arms. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground and his lips meeting hers. The kiss seemed to last forever and Faith felt like a surge of electricity ran through her body. She felt emotions on a level she thought never existed for her.

They finally parted and Faith was staring directly into Michael's eyes. The feeling of the kiss still ran through her body.

"_Wow!_" was all that Faith could think at that moment.

Faith could feel herself being gently lowered back down and then Michael left leaving Faith trying to absorb and figure out everything she was feeling.

* * *

I left Faith at her building and quickly made my way through Sunnydale back to the warehouse. I was a powder keg of emotions and thoughts. Just kissing her made me feel like I was home again. I was trying to figure out where I was going with this and what was going to happen next. I walked through the dark streets of Sunnydale trying to come up with a plan or a course of action… That's when my enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of someone close by… I figured that there were at least three of them and they were tracking me… I changed my mental state into combat mode and got ready… I figured that they would strike soon.

* * *

Faith felt like she was floating as she went upstairs to her apartment. She couldn't believe how she felt after that kiss.

"_If that kiss is any taste… My head will probably explode when we have sex… Hmmm… I could live with that…_" Faith thought bringing a smile to her face.

Faith made it to her apartment door and finally opened it and went in. As she entered she was startled as she was greeted by a voice.

"Had a busy day did you?"

Faith quickly regained her composure as she recognized Mayor Wilkins's voice. She turned to face the Mayor who had made himself comfortable and was sitting on a sofa in her apartment.

"Yea… It was an eventful day… Shouldn't you have called first before coming over?"

"I did call… Several times in fact… I got worried and came over. I knocked and no answer. I thought I should make sure you were okay." The Mayor replied using a slight parental tone of concern.

"Everything is five by five… Actually everything is better than that!" Faith said happily.

"Who was that man you were with?" Mayor Wilkins asked bluntly.

Faith was a little shocked as she realized that the Mayor had been keeping tabs on her, "Are you having me followed?" Faith said getting a little angry.

"I'm worried about you and I just want to make sure that you're okay… Call it a little "fatherly" concern… So tell me about this man?" the Mayor said dismissing Faith's concerns.

Faith started smiling again as she recalled the day's events, "His name is Michael… We met at a coffee shop... We spent the day talking and we had dinner."

Mayor Wilkins arched his eyebrows in surprise as he could see Faith was gushing like a school girl.

"It seems like my little girl is smitten… Though I am concerned about who this man is… I hear he is quite a bit older than you…" the Mayor said with some concern.

Faith started to get a bad feeling and her smile started to fade.

Mayor Wilkins continued talking, "You say you spent the day talking… What did you talk about?"

Faith was hesitant to answer as the bad feeling she had was getting stronger, "We just talked about stuff… Michael wanted to know about me… He was interested and he listened to what I said."

"I'm sure he was…" the Mayor muttered.

"Did he ask any questions about me or anything related to the work you do for me?" the Mayor asked.

Alarm bells were now going off in Faith's head as she heard the Mayor's questions about her day with Michael and the tone in the Mayor's voice.

"What did you do?" Faith asked with worry and concern in her voice.

The Mayor sighed, "My dear… We are at a critical point in time… I'm happy to see that you have found someone, but the timing is suspicious… This is no time to be distracted by any dalliances…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Faith yelled with anger and worry in her voice.

"Please dear… settle down… I'm making sure that there are no problems or loose ends that will interfere with my ascension…" the Mayor said in a calm tone.

Faith started to turn and head out the door when the Mayor spoke again.

"You're too late… It's already been taken care of…" Mayor Wilkins said with a slight sad tone in his voice.

Faith turned angrily with her eyes glistening with tears, "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

The Mayor walked by Faith towards the door to leave. He put his hand on the door knob to leave, just before he opened the door he spoke, "Remember this is the path you chose… Everything that happens is a result of what you decided to do…"

The Mayor left Faith standing there. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the closed door and her mind was trying to process everything that was happening and that she had just lost something very rare and precious in her life.

* * *

The vampire was on the ground feeling a lot of pain and disoriented. The vampire along with two other vampires had been tasked with "removing" the man that was with Faith. They had been stalking the couple as they headed towards Faith's apartment. When the man left Faith and started walking by himself through the darkest parts of Sunnydale, the vampires smiled amongst themselves that this would be an easy kill.

They saw how big the man was and they figured he would resist, but he was only a normal human. What threat could he really be? They moved in for the easy kill.

The vampire on the ground was regaining his focus… He remembered they surrounded the man and then it was all a blur… The vampire had never seen a human… even a Slayer… move that fast. He saw the other two vampires die in a cloud of dust and then the vampire was on the ground.

The vampire started to raise his head and suddenly felt the sharp tip of a knife at his throat.

A voice at the end of the knife spoke, "Uh-uh… I've been told I'm a good listener… So I'm going to ask you some questions and then I'm going to listen while you talk… Do you understand me?"

The vampire nodded his understanding and suddenly a face appeared closer out of the darkness. The vampire saw the eyes of the man. He had never seen eyes look like that before… It was like looking into the face of death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was back in my basement room in the abandoned warehouse. I had asked the surviving vampire a number of questions and he had been most forth coming. I now had a little more intel on the situation. I knew that the Mayor was keeping tabs on Faith and that he had ordered the vampires to "remove" me as a potential threat to him and distraction to Faith. The vampire before I "dusted" him said that the Mayor had been getting more vampires to come into the Sunnydale area as his ascension day was going to occur soon. The vampire mentioned something about graduation day and that fit into the information that I already knew from Buffy, Giles and Faith from my time line.

I had a lot to think about. In my time line I knew that Faith and the Mayor would attempt to de-soul Angel to change him to Angelus, which Buffy and Giles would stop. I knew that Faith would try to kill Angel. In the ensuing fallout from that attempt, Buffy would nearly kill Faith. The thought of Faith being nearly killed troubled me. I knew that in order to try and preserve what threads of my time line remained I should just let events play out, but I still didn't have the "Staff of Uman" to send me back… if it could. I was going to follow up with a visit to Giles tonight.

Much like a pebble tossed into a pond creating ripples… My presence had created ripples in this time line… I had no way of knowing what would happen now… I had made an impact… I had tried to manage and control events which was easier said than done. I was finding that trying to understand and manage temporal causalities was like trying to hold jello together with elastic bands. Throw Buffy and Faith into that mix and it would have been easier for me to get the Covenant to celebrate a "We Love Humans Day".

I was supposed to meet Faith at the coffee shop in five hours. The Mayor had sent vampires to kill me and that as a "normal" human I should be dead, but those vampires would never be reporting back and if I showed up to meet Faith while she was still being watched then that would raise some questions. I was going to have to miss my date with Faith. I wasn't happy about this as I had never broken a promise to her and I wanted to see her again. I was going to have to play "dead" for the time being or at least until I could get Faith away from the Mayor's control.

I ran my hand over my face. Maybe I should have gone with Virgil's option number one and just found a nice alternate dimension to retire to and left a message for me to avoid what would happen to me. Starting to think about all the temporal paradoxes and possibilities started my head pounding again.

I sighed and opened a storage compartment on my battle armor. I pulled out the pictures that Xander had given me before this whole nightmare started. I looked at the pictures of Faith and I from our wedding day. I studied every line and contour of her face in each picture. She looked so happy… I got to the pictures of Adriana when she was born. The picture I liked the best was one of just Faith holding Adriana just after she was born. Faith looked tired as it had been a long and somewhat difficult delivery, but you could see the joy, happiness, pride and love in Faith's face and eyes as she held our daughter.

That's all I had left now… my memories and these pictures to show me of what my life had been like. It was like the universe was playing one big cruel joke and I was the punch line.

I placed the pictures gently on a table beside me as if they were fragile pieces of china. I leaned my head back to rest against the wall and closed my eyes and tried to rest.

The image of that picture of my wife and daughter was burned into my memory. I swore that I would fix things and that I would get them back… Whatever the cost…

"I promise…" I muttered to an empty and darkened room.

* * *

Faith had cried and vented all night after the Mayor had left her apartment. She had thought about going to look for Michael, but she had no idea where to start. She sat and looked out her window all night and watched the sun rise. She had spent the whole time thinking about her life and the decisions she had made and the results from those decisions. The words Mayor Wilkins said as he left haunted her.

"_Remember this is the path you chose… Everything that happens is a result of what you decided to do…_"

As Faith watched the sun rise, she could feel her anger build. She was angry at everybody… Her Mom… Dad… Buffy… Giles… Wesley… Mayor Wilkins, but the person she was most angry with was herself.

She could still see Michael's face and smile in her mind. She had finally found someone that she could connect with, someone that she could share her feelings and thoughts with… somebody that for the first time that she could consider sharing her life with and now it was gone.

Faith considered killing herself, but she didn't want to do that as she thought that was coward's way out. Faith didn't know what to do or who to turn to. She then remembered what the robot had said to her.

"_It's not too late to change…_"

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was working anxiously in his office. It was nearly 1pm and Faith had still not checked in with him. He had tried calling her place and even thought about going over there, but he figured that would not be a good idea considering the events from last night. He could see that Faith had developed deep feelings for this Michael fellow. Maybe if the ascension wasn't so close to happening and maybe there weren't so many threats, then he maybe would have considered letting Faith have her May – December romance.

What was also troubling the Mayor was that he hadn't heard back from the vampires that he had sent to kill that man. Wilkins should have been notified last night, but there was no word from or any sight of the vampires. The Mayor had made sure that one of his assistants was watching Faith to see if that stranger showed up. If he did then that would be most troubling and would require further investigation into this Michael.

* * *

Faith had managed to finally drift off, but it wasn't a restful sleep. She had nightmares and was haunted by every bad thing that she had ever done. She finally woke up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a hard long look at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. She could feel her anger and sadness swell up again. She was alone with no one… She had found someone and that had been taken away from her. She looked at a clock and saw that it was nearly 1pm. Faith quickly cleaned up and got changed. She headed out of her apartment. She had a faint hope that maybe Michael would be at the coffee shop…

Faith made it to the coffee shop before 2pm and she sat and waited. As the minutes passed by, Faith's last faint hope slipped away and her mood darkened. She replayed the time she had spent with Michael over in her mind and it was truly one of the best times of her life. That kiss they had shared… there was so much passion in it. Her heart ached at what had been taken from her.

It was after 3pm and Faith knew that Michael wasn't coming today or on any other day. Faith had finally decided what she was going to do. She knew that there would be consequences, but Faith didn't care anymore… She had made her own choices and she would have to face the consequences no matter what they were…

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the school library as usual for Wesley's briefing. There was the usual small talk, but people could see that there was tension between Buffy and Giles as she barely acknowledged him when he came into the room.

Giles still hated holding back information from Buffy, but he had given his word. It had been several days since the robot had contacted him, so he expected a visit from the robot very soon. Giles sighed as Wesley entered the main reading area and started off another one of his briefings.

Wesley looked around and noted that everyone was present except for Faith as usual. Wesley had noticed the tension between Buffy and Giles and he smiled to himself.

"_This could be the wedge I need to get Giles out of Sunnydale…_"

Wesley started to go over the previous meeting items. He then moved on to the main topics.

"There have been no more sightings of that robot in the Sunnydale area. I don't know what it means, but we can't let our guard down like we did previously…" Wesley reported.

"What's this "we" stuff…" muttered Buffy.

Wesley either didn't hear or chose to ignore Buffy's remark. Wesley moved on to the next important item in his briefing.

"We still have no leads or information about the Mayor and this so-called ascension. All our research so far has not provided any leads. I must be honest and say that I am not hopeful that we will be able to find any useful information that will…"

Wesley was suddenly interrupted by a voice from the library entrance that startled him and everyone else in the library.

"Whatever you want to know about the Mayor… I'll tell you everything I know…" Faith said as she walked out of the shadows into the light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone in the library went through a different range of emotions as Faith sat there and told them how she had been working for the Mayor for these past weeks and the work she had done for him. Everyone seemed to feel the same range of emotions of shock, sadness, bitterness, betrayal and anger.

Wesley looked at Faith and said expressing his sense of moral outrage, "How could you do this? Why did you do this?"

Faith just looked at Wesley blankly. She felt drained of all emotions but a part of her mind was saying that she had made the right decision.

"I did it because I wanted to belong somewhere…" Faith said.

This drew an array of looks from the group.

"That's not much of a reason…" muttered Xander.

Faith had heard Xander's comment and turned and faced him, "You never accepted me as one of your group… I was the mistake… I was the Slayer that was never supposed to be… You never accepted me for who I was…"

"That's not an excuse for what you have done…" Giles said using his disapproving tone.

"I know that now and I'm ready to accept whatever consequences there are for my actions…" Faith said turning and looking at Giles.

Giles was taken slightly aback by Faith's response. He could see in her eyes that she was serious and was accepting responsibility for her actions.

Buffy hadn't said anything yet, she was watching Faith. Something dramatic had happened to her fellow Slayer to bring on this change of heart. She looked harder and the look in Faith's eyes was one she had seen before… It took a moment and then it came to Buffy. She had seen that look before in her own eyes after she had been forced to stab Angel when he had been Angelus to close the portal to a hell dimension that he had opened. The look was one of utter loss and heart break… An almost complete giving up on life. This had Buffy wondering what or who could have caused this much pain to Faith. If this was genuine and not a ploy by the Mayor with Faith back on their side with what she knew they actually might have a chance now.

Buffy finally spoke, "Why?"

Faith turned and looked at Buffy, "I already said why I helped the Mayor…"

"Not that… Why are you coming back to us now?" Buffy asked making eye contact with Faith.

Faith hesitated and Buffy could see that Faith was trying hard to control her emotions and not lose control, "I… I met someone…" Faith started to say.

Almost simultaneously Xander, Oz, Willow and Cordelia rolled their eyes.

"I wonder what rock she found that guy under." Cordelia muttered to herself.

Faith heard Cordelia and turned angrily to face her. Cordelia recoiled as she could see Faith's anger.

"It's not like that! He wasn't like anyone I had ever known before…" Faith said.

Faith turned and looked at Buffy again, "I had met my Angel… Someone I had a real connection with… for once in my life!"

Oz spoke up, "So did this guy get you to reform… come back to the good side?"

Faith was still looking at Buffy when Oz asked his question. Buffy saw the pain in Faith's eyes and she knew what had happened. Faith lowered her eyes.

"The Mayor had him killed… He was considered a threat and distraction…" Faith said with a catch in her voice trying to keep herself from crying.

Everybody looked at Faith quietly as what she said sank in.

Wesley finally broke the silence, "Uh… yes… So from what you have been able to tell us is that the Mayor is planning his ascension ceremony to occur next week during the graduation ceremonies?"

"Yea… The ceremony will be right on the Hellmouth… Everybody gathered there will be slaughtered as the required sacrifice… He's made an arrangement with a large number of vampires to assist…" Faith said with her eyes still lowered to the ground.

"How can the vampires come out in the afternoon?" Xander asked puzzled.

"There is an eclipse going to happen during the ceremony… It will be dark during the day and the vamps will swoop in and kill students… parents… teachers… everyone. This will provide the blood sacrifice for the Mayor to ascend to become a demon." Faith replied in an almost zombie-like state as she comprehended the crime that she had almost been an accessory to.

"Do we know what kind of demon the Mayor is ascending to?" Giles asked.

"I'm not sure, but I heard a name said once or twice… "Olvikan" was the name used." Faith replied.

"Are you sure of that?" Giles asked trying to make sure that Faith was correct.

"Yea… I'm sure." Faith replied.

Giles looked up at Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia, "We need to check into this and quickly?"

Faith interrupted, "Whatever you plan to do… You'll have to wait until the ascension… Right now the Mayor is invulnerable… You can't kill him."

Giles looked at Faith again, "Is that everything… You haven't held anything back?" he asked.

Faith shook her head, "Yes… I've told you everything that I know and have done…"

Giles and Wesley turned and looked at each other and then Wesley turned and faced Faith.

Wesley spoke, "Faith… You have committed some serious crimes… I have no choice but to notify the Watchers' Council…" Wesley hesitated for a moment. "They will decide what punishment you should be given for these acts… I cannot say that they will look kindly at what you have done and the repercussions may be severe for you."

Faith looked up and everyone could see the pain in her eyes, but then there was something else there… something much darker and deadlier, "I don't care what happens to me anymore… I just want to be around to watch the Mayor burn…"

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was still in an agitated state in his office. No word from Faith… No word from the vampires and he gets a call from his assistant that's watching Faith to say that she is at the high school meeting with Buffy and her group and in the background was this mystery robot looking for the "Staff of Uman". This was enough to test the patience of any man.

The Mayor was especially worried about Faith or more exactly what she was doing right now. The assistant watching Faith reported that she had gone to the same coffee shop and had sat there apparently waiting for someone for over an hour and then had headed directly to the high school. Wilkins had a bad feeling about this. Situations that were very emotional tended to get very messy and ugly and it was evident that Faith had fallen in love with this Michael fellow, though it seemed kind of funny that a person like Faith could fall in love so easily and so fast, but then again love was a funny thing.

If Faith had fallen in love and the Mayor had killed her love, then Faith would definitely seek revenge for the act. The Mayor knew and understood Faith all too well and he knew that she wouldn't just let something like this go without trying something to hurt him back. He wasn't worried about Faith hurting him directly it was what she knew that could hurt him. If Faith did come back to him, he would have to keep her at arm's length and a closer eye on her.

"_Maybe I can play her while she is trying to play me… That might work…_" Wilkins thought.

Either way, if Faith did return to the fold she would require closer supervision until the day of ascension…

* * *

Buffy, Giles and Wesley were huddled together in the library. Faith was still sitting at the table staring off into space lost in her thoughts. Giles had sent Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia off to check the books for any information regarding a demon called "Olvikan". This meeting between these three was to figure out what to do next and what to do with Faith.

Wesley started off, "I should notify the Watchers' Council immediately… They can have a team here tonight to pick up Faith…"

"Hold on Wes…" Buffy said, "We are going to be in for the fight of our lives… We could use Faith in that fight…"

Wesley was skeptically, "How do we know that she is telling the truth? How can we trust her after what she has admitted to doing?"

"I believe her Wes… I see the look in her eyes… I've been there…" Buffy said turning and looking at Faith sympathetically.

Buffy continued, "I'm not saying that we completely trust her… She's going to have to earn our trust back… But we need her now."

Giles finally spoke, "Buffy's right… We need to have Faith here… Even though her loyalty is questionable right now… She is motivated and we can use her to help us."

Buffy looked at Giles, "What do you mean use her?" she said with some worry.

"She can be our eyes and ears in the Mayor's office… She can keep tabs on anything going on and let us know…" Giles replied.

"That is an excellent idea…" Wesley replied.

Buffy was now showing her own skepticism, "Uh… I don't know about this… She's pretty fragile right now… I don't know if she could do it emotionally."

"We can ask her?" Giles responded.

"I'm still not sure about this… Sending her back right now could be risky for her… We need to put her up somewhere safe. It may give her time to compose herself before we throw her back into the shark tank."

"What do you have in mind?" Wesley asked.

"We put her up at Angel's place… at least for tonight…" Buffy replied.

Giles and Wesley looked at each other doubtfully.

Buffy pleaded to the two Watchers, "You know I'm right… This will give her the chance to redeem herself…"

Wesley replied after a moment, "Okay… She can hold up with Angel for tonight, but we need her back with the Mayor… You know the stakes involved if we fail to stop him…"

Buffy smiled at Wesley's response, "Thank you Wesley… I'll take Faith over to Angel's in a bit… I'll do my patrol and stop by and check in on her later…"

* * *

Faith sat at the library table staring off into space in a zombie-like trance. She could feel everyone glance at her occasionally… They probably thought she was going to freak out and try and kill all of them. There was only one person that she wanted to kill… Mayor Wilkins and she didn't care if she died while doing it. She was imagining all the ways that she could kill the Mayor and her mood got darker.

Faith was shaken out of her thoughts as she became aware that Buffy was standing by her. She turned and looked at Buffy… Buffy understood what she was going through and what she felt.

Buffy saw the look in Faith's eyes and she worried for her. She could see the loss and pain in Faith's eyes and knew that Faith wanted her pound of flesh even if it cost her own life.

"Faith… I'm going to take you to Angel's. I don't want you by yourself right now."

Faith smirked, "Huh… So you're going to get Angel to babysit me… I could do worse."

Both Slayers left the library and school to walk to Angel's place. As they walked there was an uncomfortable silence between the two Slayers. Finally Faith broke the silence.

"Buffy… I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and everyone else."

Buffy replied, "Faith what you did was wrong and you crossed the line… It will take time and you'll have to earn our trust back… You'll pay a price for what you did."

"I know B… Like I said… I'll accept whatever happens to me…" Faith replied fatalistically.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Buffy spoke again, "Who was he? What was he like?"

Faith got a sad smile, "His name was Michael… He was an older guy but he had that look… you know dangerous and experienced. He was big and strong…"

Buffy arched her eyebrow at hearing about Faith's guy being an older man.

Faith continued, "We made a connection at a level I never even knew was possible… We talked for hours and he looked at me… When he looked at me it was like… I was the most important person in the universe to him…"

Buffy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Did you guys… you know?" Buffy asked with some hesitation.

"No… We didn't get that far… Not that I didn't think about it and I actually gave him an invitation… He was a class act the whole time… We did kiss though…" Faith said with a sigh.

"How was that?" Buffy asked curiously.

"On a scale of 1 to 10… It was like a 100! I had never been kissed like that before… It was like feeling a force of nature… Full of passion… He lifted me up like I was a feather and he wrapped his arms around me and it was… it was like being where you were supposed to be… I guess I'm not making any sense…" Faith said with some sadness and embarrassment.

"No… I understand exactly what you're saying…" Buffy sighed.

The two Slayers continued their walk. Buffy broke the silence again.

"Giles and Wesley… They want you to go back to the Mayor… They want you to spy on him for us…"

"I kinda figured as much… I would probably do the same thing if I was in their shoes." Faith sighed.

"I said you weren't ready… you need some time first." Buffy hastily added.

"No B… The longer I'm away the more suspicious the Mayor will get…" Faith replied.

Faith hesitated and then spoke, "Buffy… If something goes wrong and I don't make it… I need to ask you something…"

Buffy felt a sense of dread, "Don't talk like that… You…"

Faith interrupted Buffy pleading, "I need you to promise me that you'll personally stake that bastard! I've never asked for anything and I know I don't deserve the consideration, but I'm asking you in case I don't make it!"

"I promise… But we'll take down the Mayor together…" Buffy replied, but knowing that Faith wasn't planning on surviving this battle.

Both Slayers continued walking in silence not noticing the man that was following them at a discreet distance.

* * *

Both Slayers arrived at Angel's place. They made their way in and Buffy went to go find Angel. Faith stood around looking at the house. It was big, empty and had a cold feeling. The house seemed to mirror Faith's mood and feelings.

Buffy was looking for Angel, when he came out of the rooms. He was putting on a shirt. It looked like he had just woken up. Buffy paused for a moment to enjoy the view and then she had to remind herself why she was here.

"Buffy… What's up? Anything wrong?" Angel asked with some concern as he hadn't been expecting Buffy this soon. She usually stopped by later at night after her patrol.

Buffy grimaced, "We have a "situation" and it concerns Faith…"

"Something happen to Faith?" Angel asked again expressing his concern.

Buffy then told Angel everything about what had happened with Faith and her work for the Mayor. Angel didn't show any emotions as the others had at the school when Faith confessed about her betrayal. All Angel asked was, "Do you think she is being genuine about wanting to help?"

Buffy said, "Yes… I have no doubts about her story. If she is lying then she's the greatest actress I've ever seen, but we still have to be careful just in case..."

"Agreed…" Angel said.

Angel continued, "So you just want me to keep an eye on her tonight?"

"Yes… She's in a bad place right now… Talk to her… That might help her or… If she is lying then she might slip up or give something away…" Buffy said.

Angel nodded his understanding.

Buffy stood on her toes and kissed Angel on the cheek, "I've got to go… I'll be back later to check on her."

Buffy and Angel walked down to the huge living room area. Faith was sitting on the sofa just staring off into space.

"Faith… I'm heading off… I'll see you later tonight… Try and get some rest." Buffy said.

Faith looked at Buffy, "Thanks B… I'll be fine… I have a babysitter to make sure I stay out of trouble…" Faith said with a slight smirk.

Buffy smiled slightly as the response sounded like the old Faith. Buffy looked at Angel again and nodded.

"Later Buffy…" Angel said.

After Buffy left, Angel stood in the living room looking at Faith and Faith looked at Angel and around the house. There were some awkward moments and then Angel final said something to try and break the silence, "Can I get you anything? I don't have much… I do have some bottled water…"

Faith tried to smile and Angel could see the sorrow and pain in her eyes, "Thanks but I'm okay… Maybe later."

Angel nodded and looked around the room uncomfortably again. Faith got a little smile, "Go ahead and ask… You wanna know what happened with little old me…" Faith said.

Angel sat down beside Faith on the sofa, "Buffy gave me the broad outline and I can see the pain you are holding in… What I want to know is why you want to help Buffy and possibly face the Watchers' Council… You know they will be rough on you…I would have figured you would be at city hall right now with your hands wrapped around the Mayor's throat."

Faith actually laughed. It felt strange but it reminded her what it was like to feel alive. "I had considered a kamikaze run against the Mayor, but I figured this would actually hurt him the most… and…"

"And what?" Angel asked.

"It's the funniest thing… When I ran into that robot and it had me pinned… It didn't hurt me when it could of… It spoke to me." Faith said shaking her head.

"The robot spoke to you?" Angel said with some disbelief.

"Yea… He knew that I was working for the Mayor, but he told me that I still had a choice and it wasn't too late for me…" Faith said staring off as she was remembering the encounter.

"Pretty insightful for a robot…" Angel said

"Yea… Who would have thought a machine could be like that?" Faith replied.

* * *

Buffy had a couple of hours before she would start her patrol and she decided to check back in at the library to see how everyone was doing on the research. When Buffy walked in she could see everyone busy going through books. Buffy made her way quietly and sat into a chair beside Willow.

"Hey Will… How's it going?" Buffy said quietly.

Buffy couldn't help but notice that Willow looked tired and there were a pile of books surrounding her laptop.

"So far I haven't found anything… I can't speak for the others…" Willow replied tiredly.

Buffy suddenly saw Willow's eyes light up, "Oh… I almost forgot… I've been working on that science problem you gave me the other day…" Willow said with some excitement.

Willow had immediately grabbed Buffy's attention, "What's up?" Buffy asked.

"I was doing some snooping and checking some of the computer systems around town… You know like city hall… banks… stores." Willow said excitedly.

"And?" Buffy added.

"Well at first glance everything looked okay, but the problem was that everything looked too okay… None of the computer systems had reported any problems or down time in the last week… even for maintenance…" Willow said warming to her subject matter.

Buffy just stared blankly at Willow as this was all going over her head. "What does that mean?" Buffy asked starting to get a little impatient.

"I don't know how much you know about computer networks, but for no systems to report any problems for a whole week is… well the odds are pretty stacked against it happening. So I dug a little deeper and I found a program running… It was accessing systems to gather and monitor information." Willow said.

"Again… What does that mean?" Buffy said trying to be calm with Willow but finding it hard to remain patient.

"Buffy… This program was unlike anything I have ever seen before… The code wasn't anything I was familiar with… It went through computer systems like it was alive! I could see it accessing data and systems that I couldn't hack into if you gave me a hundred years to try!"

"Were you able to track… trace this program?" Buffy asked.

"It was difficult, but I did trace a common access point… The program was accessing the Sunnydale telephone and cell phone network from the Southeast end of town…" Willow said.

"That's great work Willow!" Buffy said to her friend.

Willow smiled proudly at her accomplishment.

"Hmmm… The Southeast side… That's the industrial part of town… Lots of warehouses… Lots of places to hide…" Buffy said thinking to herself.

"Maybe I'll patrol in that area tonight and see if I find anything…" Buffy continued.

Buffy turned again to Willow, "Any luck on that electro magnet whatzit?" she asked.

Willow sighed, "That's going to be harder… I was thinking about using microwaves to generate the EMP, but it's making something small and portable that is the major problem… plus also trying to avoid cooking ourselves when we try to use it is another "slight" drawback…"

Buffy shuddered at the thought of being a microwave dinner, "Ugh… Well keep working on it. Again great job Will… Thanks."

"No problem… It's what I do." Willow said smiling.

* * *

Xander was still going through the shelves of books trying to find any reference to the demon "Olvikan" that Faith had mentioned. So far Xander hadn't found any reference and he had lost count of the number of books he had read through.

Xander was going through another book, his eyes were tired and the words were starting to blur. He blinked his eyes to focus and suddenly there it was… A chapter providing a description of a demon called "Olvikan". Xander smiled and raised his head…

"Hey Giles… I found something!" Xander said excitedly.

This caught everyone's attention in the library and they turned to look towards Xander. Xander came rushing down to the main reading table carrying the book and everyone gathered around to see Xander's discovery.

"Excellent work Xander! Let's see what you found…" Giles said as Xander passed him the book.

Giles started to read the description of this "Olvikan" demon. It was sparse on details, but when he flipped the page, there was an illustration of the demon.

"Well that doesn't look too bad…" Giles started to say.

"Uhhh Giles…' Xander said with some concern as he reached and pulled out the page of the illustration. The pages unfolded to show a representation of the demon's size relative to a human's size. The illustration of the demon stretched four pages long. Everyone stood there looking in shock of what they were going to be up against.

"We're going to need a bigger boat…" Xander said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Buffy was walking her patrol. She had decided to cover the industrial portion of Sunnydale tonight. The information that Willow had been able to dig up led Buffy to this end of town. The only problem was that there were so many buildings and places to hide.

Buffy was using this search to try and put out of her mind the thought of the demon that Mayor Wilkins was going to become. Every time that Buffy thought of that picture they had found of the demon in that book, she shuddered.

"_Hmmm… I think I can eliminate the buildings that are in use… The robot would probably prefer something abandoned or not used very often to hide in… That may help narrow the search…_" Buffy thought as she walked.

"_There was just so much happening right now... Slayer or no Slayer... it just seems so overwhelming for a teenager…_" Buffy thought.

Angel had already told Buffy that he was leaving Sunnydale for LA, he couldn't be around Buffy anymore because it hurt too much to be around her and not be able to be with her… The risk of him losing his soul and turning back into Angelus was too great. A part of Buffy understood Angel's reasoning, but her heart and soul was torn at the thought of him leaving.

Buffy sighed and muttered, "At least Faith and I still have something in common… lousy luck with men and love…"

Buffy hadn't found any signs or evidence that the robot was in this area, but there were a lot of abandoned buildings…

"_There's another building further up ahead… But I'll have to check it out tomorrow. I need to go talk to Giles and then check in on Angel and Faith._" Buffy thought.

Buffy changed direction and headed off towards Giles's place…

* * *

Giles was feeling tired. It had been a long day and much had happened. Faith had confessed to working with the Mayor which had been a major blow at first, but now that it appeared that she'd had a "change of heart" and she had provided them with their first bit of solid information it had been an optimistic moment… at least until they had discovered what demon the Mayor was going to become.

Giles thought about Faith… If she was truly repentant and was taking responsibility for her actions then there was hope for them all, but Faith was going to pay a price… The Watchers' Council frowned on Slayers turning evil and they would probably extract a heavy price from Faith… Giles felt some sympathy towards Faith. He knew what it was like to find that someone and to lose them. He saw the pain of loss there and knew that nothing could heal it except maybe time… This was the one commodity that they were all in short supply of right now. If Faith was being truthful then there was only about seven days left until the ascension… At least they had more information to go on now than they did yesterday.

Giles opened his apartment door and walked into his dark home. He closed the door, put down his keys on a table and turned on a light. When he turned around Giles jumped startled as he saw the robot sitting in his living room apparently making himself at home.

"Hello Giles… I'm hoping you brought me some good news…" the robot said in a cheery tone.

This was a very disconcerting situation for Giles. The robot was sitting on his sofa like he was relaxing. Giles thought if the robot was an actual human then he would probably be smiling and laughing at Giles right now from the tone of the robot's voice.

"_All he needs to do is put his feet up on my table and be holding a drink…_" Giles thought.

Giles shook his head to try and compose and focus himself. "We've gone through all the books available and couldn't find any specific information to this "Staff of Uman"."

"You said no specific information? What did you find?" the robot asked.

"_This robot is quick and intelligent…_" Giles thought trying not to underestimate this unknown player.

"We did find vague references in some texts to the staff you are looking for… The references talked about something called "The essence of Time" and mentioned a doorway… That was all we could find." Giles replied.

Giles looked in shock as the robot proceeded to hold his chin with his fingers like it was thinking. Giles heard the robot mutter, "Well that would make sense…"

The robot looked up at Giles and then stood to walk around. Giles was trying to hide his discomfort at being around such a huge and powerful creature. The robot stopped and turned towards Giles.

"You found nothing else that would give you a clue as to the location of the staff?" the robot asked Giles.

"Nothing beyond what you already know… So what are you going to do now?" Giles said hesitantly.

The robot stared at Giles and he felt very intimidated by the look he was getting.

"Unfortunately it's time for "Plan B"" the robot sighed.

"May I ask what your "Plan B" is?" Giles again asked hesitantly.

"Sufficed to say… Things could get a little more uglier in Sunnydale…" the robot said.

Giles heard the tone the robot used in his response and it almost sounded like there was sadness and regret there.

The robot spoke again, "Do Buffy and Faith know what is going on and what you have been doing for me?"

Giles sighed, "Buffy knows that I am doing something and not telling her, but she has no information as to what it is I am doing… Faith is another matter…"

"What's wrong with Faith? What happened to her?" the robot said suddenly.

Giles was taken aback by the robot's response to Faith. It sounded like there was genuine concern there along with something else.

"_What is this robot's connection to Faith?_" Giles thought.

"Faith is fine after sorts… We found out that she has been working for one of our enemies. She has been committing acts of evil of behalf of Mayor Wilkins who is planning to ascend to become a demon…" Giles said.

"How the hell did you find out?" the robot said expressing surprise which shocked Giles that a robot could show such a range of emotions.

"She confessed to us earlier today… It seems that Faith had a change of heart after the Mayor had someone she cared about apparently murdered yesterday…" Giles said.

"Shit! This is not how it's supposed to happen!" responded the robot angrily taking Giles by surprise again.

"_I wonder what he means by "how it's not supposed to happen"._" Giles thought with curiosity.

The robot looked at Giles, "Where is Faith right now?"

Giles thought of lying, but he had a feeling that something important was going on and he needed to let events play out.

"She is at Angel's place… Buffy thought it would be best to have Faith some place safe for tonight… She was pretty distraught looking… I must add that we are going to ask Faith to go back to Mayor Wilkins to be our eyes and ears in his office…" Giles said as his mind worked furiously to figure out what was going on and what the robot's motivations were.

"That's a bad idea…" the robot replied.

"Why would you say that?" Giles asked.

"The Mayor has eyes on Faith at all times… If what you say is true that she is distraught over someone being killed by the Mayor then the last place she should be is close to him… He's going to immediately suspect her and he will probably use her to feed you false intel… If he doesn't kill her immediately…" the robot said.

"How would you know this? You can't be sure about that…" Giles said

"I have my own sources of info… The Mayor is no dummy… I would do it if I was in his shoes… This close to ascension… I wouldn't be taking any chances… He has too much at stake…" the robot replied.

Giles sighed, "I have to agree that you present a compelling case, but what choice does Faith have? If the Mayor doesn't kill her then I'm afraid that the Watchers' Council's punishment will be most "extreme and severe" for the crimes she has committed…"

Giles saw the robot tense up and Giles got a little afraid. From Giles's vantage point if looked like the robot was getting angry and Giles didn't want to be in the path of that anger.

The robot looked at Giles again, "You have to make sure that Faith stays safe… You have to promise me that you'll protect her if I can't do it…"

Giles could hear the pleading and aguish tone in the robot's voice, "Why should I promise that? What's going on with Faith? What's your connection to her?" Giles asked as he now felt more confident that he finally had something to bargain with this robot.

"There are events in play that I can't tell you about… This situation is going to go sideways soon for all of us… I had hoped to control and manage the situation here, but I've gone and fucked things up seven ways from Sunday…" the robot said with regret.

Giles arched his eyebrows at the language and tone the robot was using to describe his situation. It took Giles a moment and then the realization hit him.

"You knew that Faith was working for the Mayor before we did… Didn't you?" Giles asked with this piece of new found insight.

"Yes… But that doesn't change the fact that it is important that she stays safe… She would have eventually redeemed herself, but this time it is happening much earlier…" the robot said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by "this time"?" Giles asked.

The robot sighed, "I've said too much already…What a cluster fuck this has become…"

Giles watched as the robot paused for a long moment like it was thinking and considering the situation and then the robot spoke again, "Things are about to get uglier and messier around here. Whatever happens between now and the ascension day… just remember I'm working for a greater good…"

Giles got a very bad feeling, "What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm going to be crossing some lines and might be doing things that might seem counterproductive to what you are doing…" the robot replied.

Giles watched as the robot opened a compartment on itself and pulled out an envelope and handed it to him, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but events are going beyond my control… This should explain my actions… If something happens to me… You have to keep Faith safe and you can give the pictures to her when you feel the time is right…"

Giles looked at the envelope in his hands, he was hesitant to open it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the envelope and saw a large number of photos. Giles was shocked when he saw the first picture and he was looking at a group photo with Buffy, Xander Willow, Faith and several other people he didn't recognize. Everyone appeared different… older in the picture… The picture had been taken at a place that Giles did not recognize… It appeared to be a wedding between one of the people that Giles didn't recognize and Faith and she appeared to be happy and quite pregnant in the picture.

Giles hurriedly flipped through the pictures. The first group of pictures seemed to be of this wedding ceremony and everyone appeared to be happy and having a good time. Giles thought he had been surprised enough, but when he reached the last group of pictures he stopped and looked in disbelief at a picture… It was a picture of a tired, but very happy looking Faith holding a baby.

Giles moved absently over and sat down in a chair while still looking at the picture, that's when he noticed the date stamp in the bottom corner of the picture… "11062005". Giles looked up at the robot confused and puzzled.

"What? How? Who are you?" was all that Giles managed to say as he looked down again at the picture and tried to believe and absorb what he was seeing.

Giles looked up again at the robot trying to understand what he was seeing, "What does this mean?" Giles said again holding out the picture of Faith and her child.

Giles was shocked as the robot raised his hands and appeared to remove his head. Giles was even more shocked when he saw that it was actually a helmet that was being removed and he was now looking into the face a man. It took Giles a moment and then he realized that he had seen that face before. He quickly flipped back to the beginning of the pictures and looked at the face of one of the people he did not recognize… It was the same person though now somewhat older and from the picture this was the person that Faith was marrying…

Giles looked up again at the man. He saw the faded scar on the man's face and he saw pain and sorrow in those eyes, but there was strength and determination in there as well. Giles shuddered by reflex as he knew that he was looking into the face of a trained killer… a true predator.

"My name is Michael… Faith is or will be my wife… Our daughter Adriana is or will be five years old in …"

"But how is this possible?" then it came to Giles, "… The Staff of Uman…" he said answering his own question.

Giles saw the man nod in agreement.

"Faith and I were helping Buffy stop an apocalypse… We managed to stop it, but things went bad and I found myself here…" the man called Michael said to Giles.

The man continued, "I can't give you all the details and trying to explain temporal paradoxes and causalities results in nothing but migraine headaches… I'm just trying to get back home to my wife and daughter…"

It took Giles a moment to absorb and believe that he was actually talking to someone from the future and then a look of concern and worry etched his face, "I'm not an expert on time travel, but you just being here changes… is changing things and affecting the future?"

Giles watched as Michael sighed and spoke, "Yes… There is a high possibility that I have changed the outcome of my and your future time line… I had hoped to minimize my impact and obtain the staff quickly and quietly and go home, but it appears that ship has sailed… sort of speaking. The longer I stay the more changes… damage... I am doing to the future."

Giles shook his head, "This is all so confusing… Let's start with the basics… Who and what are you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" came the reply.

"Try me…" said Giles.

"My official designation is Michael-113… I am a Spartan II special operations soldier serving in the UNSC… United Nations Space Command from the year 2552…"

Giles just stared blankly at Michael.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me…"

"What is a "Spartan-II"?" and what does it… you do?" Giles asked curiously.

"To put it basically… I'm one of the meanest and deadliest humans that has ever existed… My job is to protect the human race… By any and all means necessary." Michael said smiling at Giles.

"Oh…" was all that Giles could say.

It took Giles another long moment to try and process everything that he had been told, "What are you going to do now?"

Giles shivered as he saw the look in Michael's eyes as Michael answered Giles's question.

"I have to go do something I didn't want to do… I have to go make a deal with the devil…"

* * *

I hadn't planned on telling Giles as much as I had, but when Giles told me what Faith had done and what she would be facing I found my plan to hold events together unraveling. My priority was and always was to protect Faith and the integrity of the time line. Her life was now at risk and I was responsible for her change of heart. Also Giles had always been pretty smart and when he started deducing things I was pretty much left with no choice but to tell him what was at stake.

I saw the look in Giles's face as I outlined my plan. He wasn't happy about what I was telling him.

"Are you sure this is the way to go? It sounds like a very risky plan…" Giles said worriedly.

"I don't have any options left… The Mayor is my only chance to find the staff." I replied.

"Can you handle your end?" I asked.

"I believe so… It may take some convincing to get the others to go along with what you are purposing… It goes against their nature…" Giles replied.

"It's important that it all look convincing… Otherwise the plan falls apart and it could get a lot messier…" I answered back.

Giles shuddered at the thought of how the situation could get worse.

"What happens if you don't find the staff? What will you do?" Giles asked curiously.

"I don't know… But if I don't find my way home then it's going to get very crowded and very interesting in Sunnydale in about six months' time…" I said with a shake of my head.

"Huh… What do you mean?" Giles asked looking at me strangely.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it… It's my problem." I said.

Giles shook his head, "To get back on topic… Dealing with the Mayor… You do know that he is invulnerable and that he will be changing into a huge demon… if we don't stop him."

I looked at Giles and smiled, "I'll handle the Mayor and any fallout… Whatever happens I need you and Buffy to protect and make sure Faith stays safe…"

I paused and then continued, "…My family is the most important thing to me… in any universe. I love Faith more than life itself… She is a part of me… If anything happens to her… Well let's just say that a Mayor ascending to a demon will be minor to the destruction my wrath will be… Tell that to your Watchers' Council."

Giles actually gulped, "You can't be serious… You wouldn't be capable of something like…"

I interrupted Giles, "…You have no idea what I am… What I have done or what I am capable of… From where I came from… I have seen whole worlds burn… I have walked through and on the ashes of billions… I don't fear hell… Hell fears me…"

Giles looked at Michael. Michael hadn't raised his voice while he was talking and that was probably the scariest part… Giles believed that Michael could actually make an apocalypse seem like a minor inconvenience. Giles saw the look in Michael's eyes. He could swear he could almost see planets burning in Michael's eyes…

* * *

Buffy had stopped by Giles's place. She was about to knock on the door, when she thought that she heard voices talking inside. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she thought she recognized Giles's voice. Buffy decided to move around to look in one of the windows. Buffy told herself that she wasn't spying on Giles… she was just checking the situation out first.

Buffy was surprised when she peaked through the window and saw Giles talking with the robot that they had been looking for. Buffy was more shocked when she saw that the robot had a human head…

Buffy was at first worried and was getting ready to crash through the window to help, but then she noticed that Giles didn't appear to be in any danger but appeared to just be talking. Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Giles had been working with the robot… man or whatever he was.

"_God knows how long Giles has been working with him… I wonder what they are up to._" Buffy thought as she remained quiet outside the window looking in.

Buffy couldn't hear everything that they were saying, but she did pick up the odd word… Mayor… Faith. Whatever they were discussing it was making Giles look pale. Whatever was going on was bad. Buffy was angry, "_How could Giles exclude me from this… He better have a very damn important reason…_" she thought.

Buffy was trying to consider what her next move would be. Should she confront both of them or should she watch and follow the robot… uh… man and get more information first before confronting Giles.

Buffy managed to get a close look at the man that was talking to Giles. Buffy had encountered the robot/man before, but she hadn't paid that much attention. She noted that Faith's observations were a lot better than hers. She could see the man and how strong and powerful he must be… Now seeing his face, she could tell that the man was wearing some sort of armored suit. Buffy saw the man's face… He was an older guy… in his forties or even fifties. He had a dangerous look to him and Buffy couldn't help but notice that he did have a look to him. Who or whatever he was… He did look dangerous and very serious.

Buffy watched and she could see the man pick up his helmet and put it back on. It looked like he was getting ready to leave. Buffy decided that she would follow for now and try to find out what was happening before confronting Giles.

* * *

As I left Giles and moved through the darkness, my motion sensors started picking up a target. It was green, but it was following me. I picked up my pace slightly and saw the target keep up. I smiled to myself… It had to be Buffy. I figured she must have seen me come out of Giles's place and was now trying to follow me.

I decided it was time to have a chat with Buffy. I started moving faster. I could see Buffy start to fall behind. When I figured that there was enough distance between us and when I reached the end of a street I took a quick right and went into sprint mode. I circled around to come up behind her. I watched her the whole time on my motion sensors as she tried to keep up and then stop when she figured that she had lost me. I moved closer to where she was. I could see through the darkness and see that Buffy was trying to figure out where I had disappeared to…

* * *

Buffy was angry at herself. She thought she could easily follow the man and get more information, but for whatever reason the man had sped up and then lost her. Buffy stopped and tried to figure out which direction to take and what to do next.

Buffy was thinking when her senses kicked in and she started getting a feeling that she was being watched. Buffy continued to act like she was lost, but she was getting herself ready for a fight. She lowered her breathing… cleared her mind. She shifted her weight getting ready to strike. That's when it came as slight surprise when a voice called out of the darkness…

"I think it's time we talked…"

* * *

Buffy looked on with awe as the armored man came suddenly and quietly out of the darkness. Buffy relaxed a bit as when it appeared that the man was non-threatening, but then appearances were deceiving with this man and Buffy didn't drop her guard.

"Yea… It's time that we did talk. What did you want to talk about?" Buffy said.

I looked at Buffy and smiled inside my helmet, "How much did you over hear?" I asked.

Buffy wanted to play it cagey and not give away that she didn't have very much, "I heard enough… I know that you're not a robot… I know that the Mayor and Faith are involved with all this!"

I smiled again. I knew that Buffy was trying to bluff me… I could tell from her body language and from the bio sensor readings. I decided to call her bluff, but I decided that I wouldn't give her all the same details that I told Giles. Giles would tell her when the time was right.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to leave my helmet on for the time being… You just don't know who is watching and listening…" I paused for a moment.

"There are things and events happening that you are not aware of… I wish I could tell you everything, but that would take too much time and would create more problems. Giles will let you know what is happening when the time is right… He won't keep anything from you…" I said.

Buffy looked on skeptically, "Right… So what's the deal with you, the Mayor and Faith?"

I sighed, "What I have to do with the Mayor is necessary… Just keep your head down until graduation day. Giles will fill you and the others in on what your roles will be."

"So we're supposed just let the Mayor do whatever he wants and let him turn into a demon?" Buffy said still showing her skepticism.

"Yes… You stay out of his and my way until it is time…" I said forcefully.

Buffy was getting a little more wary about this conversation, "What about Faith?" she asked.

"You keep her safe… Help her… She has a hard road ahead of her…" I said sadly knowing that if my plan was successful I wouldn't be around for Faith… at least this version of me.

"What is Faith to you?" Buffy asked curiously.

"She… She is my everything… My life… My future…" I said with a sad sigh.

With that I turned and disappeared into the darkness leaving Buffy standing there with still so many questions.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins entered his dark office. He went straight to his desk and turned on the desk lamp. The Mayor had come back to his office as he had forgotten some papers he needed for tomorrow's meetings. The Mayor was bent over looking through his neatly stacked piles of paper trying to find what he was looking for when he suddenly got a strange feeling. The Mayor stood up straight and after a moment he spoke to no one in particular.

"I was wondering when you would be showing up at my door…"

* * *

The Mayor slowly turned around and looked towards a dark corner of his office. The Mayor tried to hide his surprise and amazement as a huge figure moved out of the darkness.

I watched as the Mayor sat on the corner of his desk and folded his arms trying to look confident and relaxed.

"You've made quite an impression and a name for yourself… You are most impressive. So what can I do for you?" the Mayor said.

The Mayor watched as I moved closer into the room. I had already checked the area for any threats and it appeared clear for now.

The Mayor initially worried if the robot would be able to communicate with him, but that worry passed as the robot spoke.

"I'm looking for something… I thought I would see if you knew anything…" I asked the Mayor.

"Well I am here to serve the public… even those that are non-human" the Mayor said smiling.

"What do you know about the "Staff of Uman"?" I asked.

"Hmmmm… I think I might of heard of this object… What do you want it for?" the Mayor replied trying to find an opening to exploit.

"It's for personal reasons… If you did have this object would you give it to me?" I replied.

The Mayor could not help but admire how the robot was able to dance around in this conversation.

"Why would a robot need something for personal reasons?" the Mayor asked.

"My business… Do you have it?" I asked.

"I may know something about this staff… But the question becomes why would I want to just give you this item? What do I get out of it?" the mayor said still smiling and trying to appear relaxed.

"Survival…" I said after a moment's pause.

The mayor sniffed at my response.

"Well I could kill you and search your office and home…" I started to say.

The Mayor laughed in response...

"… But I know that you are invulnerable right now and can't die…" I continued.

"You're pretty bright… plus if I did have this staff and I knew that you were looking for it… I would probably hide it where it couldn't be easily found…" the Mayor replied still smiling.

"… I could torture you for the location… I have no problem with that…" I replied in a matter of fact tone.

This brought a frown to the Mayor's face, "I am tiring of this conversation… Why don't we get to the point." The Mayor said with some anger in his voice.

"Okay… Bottom line… I want the staff… You have the staff… You could just give me the staff and I would just leave and be on my merry way and not bother you ever again, but that's not your style… You're a politician… You want something… Nothing comes without a price or reward for you…" I said.

The Mayor tried to maintain his composure. I could see that I was getting to him, "What are you willing to offer?"

"My services…" I replied.

I could see one of the Mayor's eyebrows arch up. I knew that I had his interest. I continued speaking, "I know that your ascension day is coming up soon… I know that you have enemies… I will keep your enemies away and let you ascend without interference in exchange for "the Staff of Uman"."

"Not good enough… I want you to destroy my enemies… Starting with Buffy…" the Mayor replied smiling thinking he was in position of strength.

"I would've thought you would want to destroy your enemies after you became a demon… more satisfaction. My offer is to provide security so that you have no interference from now until your ascension… I will take out anyone that proves to be an "imminent" threat to you or the ceremony…" I responded.

"Not good enough! I want all of them dead!" the Mayor said barely concealing his anger and hate.

I looked at the Mayor for a moment and then responded, "My offer is what it is… You reject it…" I reached and pulled my combat knife from my shoulder scabbard and held the knife in front of me and twisted the knife so that the Mayor could see it, "…I know that you are invulnerable, but I'm wondering how it would feel if I cut you into tiny little pieces… Would you still be able to feel and do anything?"

I could see the Mayor pale slightly from my threat and twisting my knife in front of him.

The mayor could see no way around or out, "You guarantee no interference… I'll see that the staff is delivered to you… After the ceremony…"

"You have the staff at the ceremony and I confirm that it is the real thing… You can hand it over after you become a demon… Otherwise we'll have a problem…" I said.

"It looks like we have a deal then! I would offer you a drink, but I assume that you don't drink." The mayor said with a smile.

I turned to leave as I wanted to get as far away from this slime ball as possible.

"How will I contact you?" the Mayor asked as I turned to leave.

"I'll be in touch if I need to talk to you… Just remember I'll be watching at all times…" I said leaving the rest of the threat unsaid.

I could already see the wheels turning in the Mayor's mind. He was thinking that once he was a demon he could just kill me… I wasn't worried about him trying to kill me… I would be surprised if he didn't try to… I just needed him to have the staff at the ceremony and I would worry about the demon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_5414 Erde-Tyrene Research Installation_**

Forerunner AI construct 414 Eternal Vigilance was going about some tasks in the installation. It had been five days local time since the Reclaimer… Michael… had returned to his dimension. During that time 414 Eternal Vigilance had been busy performing a number of operational tasks. Since he had brought this installation back on-line there had been more work to do as more systems were now on-line and powered up. The systems had to be monitored constantly as they were over one hundred and fifty thousand years old even if they had been powered down and in stasis…

The AI hummed to himself as he worked, he was in fact in a cheerful mood. To have an actual task and mission after all these millennia rather than just be a caretaker was a thrill. While the AI carried on his maintenance tasks, he was processing (again) through all the data that he had downloaded from the Reclaimer's battle suit and AI construct. This was a treasure trove of new information for him to catalog and index. The perplexing part was trying to find a resolution to the temporal displacement problem that the Reclaimer was currently suffering. All the data modeling and scenarios did not seem to point to the resolution that the Reclaimer desired… a restoration of his established time line. There was one common random factor in all the data models… It was the energy field readings… The energy field that caused the Reclaimer to "travel back" in time was unlike anything the AI had seen before, but that didn't stop the AI from continuing his search through all databases and files. 414 Eternal Vigilance had accessed all available data records when the Reclaimer had first arrived, but now with the installation in full power up mode all systems were now active and he was going through those systems in his research.

414 Eternal Vigilance had spent days going through research indexes and data logs and had found nothing that matched the energy field signature. The AI had given up trying to find a match and had decided to do a clean-up and purge of unnecessary data. It was when 414 Eternal Vigilance was accessing a sub system related to logistical management that he found a data file that had been misfiled…

It appeared that the data file was related to an experiment conducted by the Forerunners in the last days before the installation was shut down and abandoned due to the conflict with the Flood. As 414 Eternal Vigilance accessed and reviewed the file he was inundated with information… It appeared that the Forerunners had tried experiments in temporal displacement. The reason behind the experiment was to attempt to send information, equipment and people back in time to help warn the past about the Flood to change the past and defeat the Flood.

As 414 Eternal Vigilance reviewed the technical data he was elated to find energy field readings… they were an exact match to the energy field readings that had been recorded by the Reclaimer. This was a most happy discovery! The AI continued reviewing all technical data. When 414 Eternal Vigilance reached the section that detailed the experiment results and findings, his normal cheery color started to pulse in excitement at what he had discovered.

"The Reclaimer needs to know this immediately! I wish there was some way of contacting him!" 414 Eternal Vigilance said to himself after reviewing the experiment data and results.

* * *

Buffy had stopped by Angel's place after the encounter to check in to see how Faith was doing. When she got there Angel had told her that Faith had finally fallen asleep and that from talking with Faith he felt that she was being honest and genuine. Buffy and Angel were snuggled together on a sofa relaxing and talking. Buffy told Angel about the encounter at Giles's place and discovering that the robot was actually a man and their conversation about the Mayor and Faith.

Angel showed his surprise, "So you think you can trust this… man? Backing down against the Mayor at this stage… Sounds risky."

"I don't know… I think I can trust him. Considering how strong and powerful he is, he could have just tried to kill me rather than talk to me…" Buffy replied.

"And this guy's connection to Faith? Any idea what it could be?" Angel asked.

"I don't know… Whatever it is… It's something serious." Buffy said shaking her head.

"Are you going to talk to Faith about this?" Angel asked.

"Not right now… She's still pretty fragile… Maybe in a day or two…" Buffy replied showing her concern for Faith.

"Are you still going ahead to have her go back to the Mayor?" Angel asked also showing his concern for Faith.

"I don't know… I need to talk to Giles first… For now just make sure she doesn't leave here until we actually know what we are going to do." Buffy said seeing Angel nod in agreement.

* * *

I was in the brush under cover keeping a watch on Angel's place. I had made my way over here after my meeting with the Mayor. I wanted to make sure that Faith was safe. I was still trying to figure out what had happened for Faith to switch sides… I had screwed up royally I knew that meeting with her was a mistake, but I had been selfish and wanted to be with her and this was the result.

"God knows what will happen next..." I muttered inside my helmet.

Spartans were known for planning and adapting to changing situations, but this was beyond anything that I had been trained for. How do you restore a time line? I smiled as I thought of what CPO Mendez would have said (more like yelled), "_Adapt and Overcome!_" That is what I would have to do. I had made changes to this time line and if I was able to get back to my time then I would have to live with the fallout. My mission priorities now were making sure that Faith stayed safe, obtaining the "Staff of Uman" and finally killing Mayor Wilkins.

From my observation spot I quickly located where the Mayor's eyes that were watching Faith had setup and I noted the position. When the time came I would take out the Mayor's eyes. I also studied the layout of Angel's place and noted all entrances and potential points of entry. I could see Buffy and Angel relaxing in the house. I didn't see Faith, so I switch my helmet optics to thermal mode. I detected a heat signature in one of the upstairs rooms. It must be Faith and it appeared that she was sleeping. I wished I was with her at this moment… I quickly shook my head to refocus my thoughts…

"Easy there boy… Park it in the barn…" I muttered with a smirk.

I watched and waited until just before sunrise and I headed back to my hideout to try and get some rest.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Buffy stopped by the school library. Buffy wanted a chance to discuss last night's events with Giles before everyone else showed up. Buffy slipped into the library quietly… She wanted to make sure that Giles was alone as there was much to discuss. Buffy had asked Xander and Oz to pick up Faith from Angel's and bring her to the school.

Buffy replayed last night's encounter in her mind once again.. She finally had some answers, but she had more questions now… What was this _man's_ connection with Faith and why did he want Buffy to stand down in her fight with the Mayor? Buffy needed to talk to Giles and straighten things out and get some answers.

Buffy looked around and didn't see anyone there, but she heard noise coming from Giles's office. Buffy made her way over and stood outside Giles's office, she only had to wait a moment when Giles came walking out of his office. As always he had his nose in a book and at first didn't notice Buffy standing there watching him. Finally he seemed to sense someone's presence and looked up. At first Giles appeared mildly startled, but then he smiled.

"Oh… Buffy… You're early for today's meeting?" Giles said.

Buffy nodded her head, "I need to talk to you before anyone else is here…"

This started to get Giles worried and his smile disappeared. Giles removed his glasses and started cleaning then as he tended to do when he was nervous.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Giles asked with some concern building.

"I want to talk to you about your tin man friend and what he was doing at your place last night…" Buffy said not showing any emotions.

Giles tried to maintain his composure, but Buffy could tell from seeing Giles's eyes that he was struggling with the situation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about…" Giles replied slightly turning away.

"I saw your "friend" leave your place last night and then we actually had a brief chat… It was an informative talk, but it raised more questions for me." Buffy replied in a matter of fact tone.

Giles sighed, "How much did he tell you?"

"Just that we need to protect Faith and to stand down in our fight against the Mayor. He told me that you would provide the details and answers my questions." Buffy answered.

Buffy watched Giles sigh again and pull out a chair out for Buffy to sit down and then Giles pulled a chair out and sat down himself.

"There's a lot going on right now and it has some major repercussions on not only events now but in the future…" Giles started saying.

Buffy looked puzzled, "What events…"

Giles ran his hand across his face, "I don't know how much I can say, but we need to follow our "friend's" lead on this as he has a unique view point and skill sets…"

"You're losing me Giles… I know that this guy is strong, but what does that have to do with Faith?" Buffy said shaking her head.

Buffy watched as Giles was thinking and it appeared that he was debating with himself. Finally Giles stood up and held up a hand for Buffy to wait and Giles went into his office. It was only a moment and Giles came back out holding on to something. Buffy could see that it was photograph. At first she couldn't see who it was. Giles stood next to Buffy and handed her the photo. Buffy just took a quick glance at the photo, but then she did a double take and looked at the photo more closely. Buffy was in shock, she was looking at a picture of Faith holding a baby… Faith appeared different than she did now… She appeared older and very happy.

Buffy looked at Giles, "What is this? What does this mean?" Buffy asked very confused.

"Take a close look again at the bottom corner this time." Giles told Buffy.

Buffy looked at the photo again. She still couldn't believe what she was looking at… Faith with a baby and then Buffy saw the numbers "11062005".

"2005? Are you saying this is a picture of Faith from 2005…? Six years from now?" Buffy said looking at Giles trying to grasp what she was seeing.

"Apparently… So you can see that this now takes on another dimension and aspect… We are dealing now with not only protecting ourselves, but protecting Faith and by extension her unborn child." Giles replied.

"But who is the big guy in the armored suit and what is his connection to Faith?" Buffy asked.

Giles hesitated for a moment, "If I told you who our "friend" is or from you would think I was completely insane… But I believe him… Sufficed to say "the big guy" as you put it is Faith's husband and father of that child in the picture."

Buffy's eyes widened at what Giles told her, "Husband… You did say husband!" Buffy tried to believe what she was hearing and she almost pinched herself to make sure this was actually happening.

"Yes… Apparently Faith and her husband, his name is Michael, were helping you avert another apocalypse in 2010 and something happened and he found himself here…" Giles explained.

Buffy shook her head still trying to comprehend and understand everything she was being told by Giles. Suddenly she was hit by a thought like a sledgehammer.

"Michael… You did say that his name was Michael… Right?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Yes… That's what he told me his name was…" Giles replied slightly confused.

"Jesus…" was all that Buffy said.

"What is it?" Giles asked with concern.

"Michael… That's the name of the guy that Faith met the other day… The man that the Mayor had killed that caused her to come back to us…" Buffy said still trying to wrap her mind around everything she was hearing.

"Are you sure that was the name Faith told you?" Giles asked.

"Absolutely… The way she described the guy… You wouldn't forget it." Buffy replied.

"Oh dear! That would explain why our friend was shocked about Faith's change…" Giles said thinking over what was happening and understanding what Michael had said about getting headaches when considering temporal paradoxes.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"This Michael said that Faith would redeem herself, but it wasn't supposed to happen at this time." Giles said.

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It means that the future that this Michael is from has probably changed to be completely different from what he knew…" Giles said sadly.

"How was he going to get back?" Buffy asked.

"That's what the research was for that I didn't tell you about. Michael wasn't able to locate an object… called the "Staff of Uman" by himself and he needed my help… I wasn't able to find any information to help his search. Giles said.

"So what's he going to do now?" Buffy asked with concern.

"The staff has been associated with ascension ceremonies, so his only choice now is to deal with the only person in Sunnydale that knows about ascension…" Giles said with a slight sigh.

Buffy's eyes widened at this, "You're saying that Michael has to deal with the Mayor in order to find this staff to get back…"

"Yes… Michael has outlined his plan with me for dealing with the Mayor, but it is important that everyone still think of Michael as a "robot" and his association with Faith be kept secret as that will just put everyone in jeopardy…" Giles explained to Buffy.

Buffy could only shake her head as she was trying to understand everything going on…

"_Faith… a mother and married… time travel… I'm getting a headache from just thinking about all this…_" Buffy thought.

Unseen by both Buffy and Giles was Wesley hiding among the book shelves. He had been doing some research and had seen Buffy enter and talk to Giles. He had thought of joining them, but when they started talking about Faith, the robot and the Mayor, he decided to remain unseen and find out what Giles and Buffy were planning.

Wesley heard everything Giles said and this gave Wesley a lot to think about.

"_A person from the future that has his knowledge and strength… The Watchers' Council would benefit greatly having someone like that working for them… It would be a literal feather in the cap for me… The key to controlling this "Michael" person is Faith… I'll need to make a call to make some arrangements…_" Wesley thought.

* * *

Faith woke up and wandered downstairs, she did sleep, but her dreams were still unsettled and she still felt like she had a hole in her heart. Faith was still surprised to see Angel still up when she got downstairs.

"Don't you ever sleep? Faith said with a slight smile.

This actually brought a smirk to Angel's face, "Yea… I'm going to bed soon… I just wanted to be here when you got up… Buffy has a message for you…"

"What's up?" Faith asked.

"She wants you to stick around here today and not go see the Mayor… I think Xander and Oz will be by to pick you up to take you to the school this afternoon." Angel said.

"I thought the plan was for me to go all Mata Hari with the Mayor… What's changed?" Faith asked puzzled with the change in plan.

"Uh… There were some developments last night and Buffy wants to keep you out of the Mayor's sights for a while." Angel said with a shrug.

"What developments?" Faith asked getting concerned.

"I'm not sure… It will be discussed at the meeting this afternoon. They'll bring you up to speed there…" Angel said.

Faith shrugged, but she was a little upset about the change in plan and how she was notified.

"_As always… I'm the last to be told… My butt's going to be on the line and they're keeping me in the dark…_" Faith thought somewhat upset and angry.

"Ok… I guess I'm hanging here then…" Faith said not showing any emotions.

Angel nodded and headed off to his room. Faith watched him leave.

"_A couple of days ago, I would've offered to rock him to sleep…_" Faith thought with smirk.

Faith decided to play the "good girl" to show that she could be trusted, so she sat around and waited and got bored. Finally Xander and Oz showed up and they headed to the school.

In the bushes a man watching the house used his cell phone to call in and report…

* * *

Giles watched as everyone gathered in the library for Wesley's daily briefing. Giles was still thinking of how he was going to discuss "his" plan on how to deal with the Mayor. He didn't expect much trouble from the kids it was Wesley that would be the biggest obstacle.

Giles looked at Faith sitting down. He could still see that she was in pain. He had to shake his head as he tried to reconcile seeing Faith here now with the picture of the Faith from the future.

Giles watched as Wesley went through repeating information that everyone was already aware of. Giles waited for an opportunity to speak and eventually Wesley asked if anyone had any questions or comments.

"Yes… I have a few items to bring up." Giles said as he finally saw his opportunity to speak.

Wesley nodded, "Go ahead." he said.

Giles spoke, "Well first thing… I know that we did discuss yesterday about having Faith go back to the Mayor in an attempt to spy on him and learn more details of his ascension…"

Faith spoke up interrupting Giles, "Yea… What's up about that? I was already to go in all James Bond style this morning and B tells me to stand down…"

Xander's eye brows arched, "James Bond? More like Pussy Galore." he muttered. Oz heard what Xander muttered and he tried to hold back a smile.

Giles looked at Faith, "After further consideration and discussing with Buffy, I thought it would be too risky at this time to put you back in close approximation with the Mayor considering your mental and emotional state…"

Giles could see Faith getting angry. "You saying I can't do the job?" Faith said trying to control her emotions.

Giles shook his head, "No I'm not saying that… It's just that it is too soon to put you back in harm's way… We need you for when we do face off against the Mayor…"

"I agree with Mr. Giles…" Wesley said interrupting Giles.

This caught Giles and Buffy by surprise. Giles had expected Wesley to oppose this suggestion and had spent a lot of thought on how to convince him. Giles started to get a worried feeling as he was trying to figure out why Wesley was supporting this move.

Wesley continued speaking, "I think we should consolidate our forces and strength until such time we know that we can successfully strike back at the Mayor… As you informed us Faith… The Mayor is invulnerable right now and we can't harm him so anything we do would be considered a wasted effort and tip our hand…"

Giles was shocked. This was the same argument that he was going to try and use with the group to hold off any action until ascension day. This started alarm bells ringing in Giles's head as he wanted to know what game Wesley was playing.

Faith just looked at both Giles and Wesley and shook her head, "Whatever you want… Like I said I just want to be around to see the Mayor twist in the wind…"

Wesley turned towards Giles and smiled, "Was there anything else you wanted to bring up Mr. Giles?"

Giles was off balance, but he recovered somewhat, "Yes… I have a couple of suggestions of what we can do to…"

Giles began to outline the plan that Michael and him had discussed. When Giles finished he was met by confused and incredulous looks from those in the library.

Xander was the first to speak, "That's pretty crazy…"

Giles tried to hide his smile and own doubts as he had told Michael almost the exact same thing, but Michael said that this was almost the exact same plan that Buffy, Giles and the others had used before to defeat the Mayor in his time line… It just had to be modified to take into account the time line changes… Faith's switch back to their side and that Michael needed to obtain the staff from the Mayor (if he did indeed have it) first before they killed him.

Giles looked at Xander and then each of the others, "It may be crazy, but can each of you do your part and what's required of you…"

Faith spoke, "That's a pretty out there plan G-man…" Faith then started smiling, "You can count me in…"

Xander nodded his agreement and the rest then nodded and accepted their roles in the plan.

Buffy was still trying to absorb Giles's plan… Faith was right. It was a pretty out there plan, but it was so crazy that it might work, but she had a few questions.

"Giles… How do we know when we're supposed to attack and how do we get the Mayor into the area we need him to be?" Buffy asked. She knew that this must be Michael's plan and she didn't want to give too much away in relation to Michael yet, but there were those slight "minor" details to the plan that needed to be answered.

Giles looked at Buffy, "There will be a pre-arranged signal for us to strike. As for the Mayor being drawn into the target area… I can't say more than that will be arranged…" Giles said leaving the rest unsaid.

Buffy thought, "_So Michael is going to signal when to strike after the exchange for the staff and he'll draw the Mayor in… Pretty confident and gutsy… I hope he knows what he is doing._"

Giles looked at Wesley as he expected the Watcher to object to this plan, but Wesley just looked at Giles and said, "That sounds like an excellent plan… I trust that all of you will follow Giles's plan. Giles… Since this is your plan I trust you will oversee all details. Please keep me informed."

Giles took a hard look at Wesley, "_What are you up to Wesley?_" Giles wondered and he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting.

* * *

As the meeting broke up, Wesley walked over to Faith.

"Faith… Now that the plan has changed. I think that keeping you out of the Mayor's sight would be best… I would like you to stay at Angel's place for the next few days. I think it would be for the best and the safest place for you at this time…" Wesley said.

"Sure Wes… I can hang out there as long as Angel doesn't mind… I got nowhere to go to and I got no engagements planned… well none planned until the Mayor ascends… That day is booked." Faith said with a predatory smile.

"Excellent…" Wesley said with a smile.

Buffy had overheard the exchange between Faith and Wesley and much like Giles she started to get a bad feeling.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was sitting in his office. From outward appearances he looked calm, but he was seething inside. He had received the call from his people that were watching Faith and he knew that she was holed up with that vampire Angel and she was meeting with Buffy and her group. From all appearances it now looked like Faith had defected back to the other side.

"_That traitorous bitch! How could she do that to me after everything I had done for her! I should have known a whore like her would have betrayed me…_" the Mayor thought angrily while maintaining a calm exterior.

"_I would get that robot to kill Faith and then Buffy, but it appears that he has a soft spot for the Slayers and refuses to get his hands dirty that way… That I had to make a deal with "it" on its terms was bad enough… I need something to redress the balance and give me the advantage…_" the Mayor thought furiously.

Suddenly a plan came to the Mayor and he started to get an evil smile on his face…

* * *

Wesley was on his cell phone making one of the most important calls of his career and life. There was a pause and static on the line as person on the other end of line was a number of time zones away.

"Are you sure of this information?" the English-accented voice on the other end of the static filled line said.

"I'm positive." said Wesley.

"If what you say is true… Then this would be a great benefit and advantage to the Watchers and our cause… We may not have to rely upon the Slayer as much to do our work… They have always been a little uncontrollable and these latest Slayers have been most "troublesome" in their behavior…" the voice said.

"How soon can you have a team here?" Wesley asked eagerly.

"A team has already been dispatched and they will be at your location by nightfall. Please ensure that you provide them with all the assistance and equipment they require…" the voice said in a demanding tone.

"Understood…" Wesley replied.

"This could be a major coup for you and move you up the Watchers' ranks… So… No mistakes!" the static filled voice said forcefully.

"Yes father… I will make sure everything goes off without a problem." Wesley said as the voice on the other end of the line disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Buffy had decided to walk Faith back to Angel's place. As always the walks were accompanied by uncomfortable silence between the two Slayers. Buffy couldn't help but keep looking at Faith and compare her in her mind to the picture of future Faith. It still seemed like a wild idea… As wild as the plan Giles had presented.

"B… You keep looking at me… What's wrong?" Faith asked.

Buffy was a little embarrassed that Faith had caught her and she tried to quickly cover, "Tell me more about this Michael…"

Faith got a pained look on her face, "I would rather not… It… It hurts and when I think I can almost control how I'm feeling it builds up and I feel like I'm being overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry…" Buffy said regretfully bringing up the painful subject.

"It's ok B… I guess it's my destiny to live this life… No knight in shining armor for me I guess…" Faith replied sadly.

It took all of Buffy's will power to restrain herself from laughing and maintain the serious look on her face.

"_If you only knew…_" Buffy thought trying to maintain her self-control.

* * *

Buffy and Faith reached Angel's place. When they entered it was apparent that Angel was still sleeping.

"I guess I can make myself comfortable for another long and boring night…" Faith said with a smirk.

"Yea… Can you let Angel know I'll stop by later after my patrol… You need anything… I can pick it up and bring it back with me." Buffy asked

"A bottle of tequila and a new life… Though I would just settle for the bottle right now." Faith replied.

"Faith… You can't give up. I'm sure things will get better. As a matter of fact I'm sure of it." Buffy said trying not to give too much away.

"I honestly wish I could believe you… I feel like I'm circling the drain and I'm afraid Buffy…" Faith said as her eyes started to glisten.

Buffy came closer to Faith, "What are you afraid of?" Buffy asked.

"The things I did for the Mayor… I can still see the blood on my hands and I'm afraid that they won't ever be clean… I'm afraid of dying before I can make things better… I'm afraid of going to hell…" Faith said as the tears flowed down her face silently.

"You'll make things right Faith… You've taken that first important step… I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way." Buffy said trying to console Faith.

"Thanks B… You want to know the funny thing… The time I spent with Michael… I wasn't afraid or worried about anything… I felt… It's hard to put into words… I felt safe… I felt… love." Faith said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You'll find that feeling again… I'm sure of it." Buffy replied putting her arm around Faith to comfort her.

"I wish I could believe you…" Faith said sadly.

* * *

As Faith was settling in for the evening at Angel's and Buffy was heading out to patrol, Wesley was at the Sunnydale airport. He stood watching as a small private jet was taxing up towards where he was waiting.

The plane came to a stop and the door opened dropping the stairs. Wesley watched as eight very serious and rough looking men exited the plan carrying equipment bags. Wesley could see that these were very experienced operatives and had no doubts or reservations about their mission.

The leader of the group approached Wesley, "You Wyndam-Pryce?" he said in a gruff English accent.

Wesley nodded quickly, "Yes… You must be…"

The team leader cut off Wesley, "I'm not here to make friends or engage in pleasantries… Did you arrange transportation like you were supposed to?"

"Yes… I have the armored car and a support car waiting behind the hanger over there…" Wesley said turning and pointing off in the direction.

"Good… I understand our target is with a vampire… The one with a soul… I have no orders regarding how we deal with him…" the team leader said.

"Yes… That is Angel… For now just make sure he doesn't interfere… Lethal force is not authorized at this time… Our main priority is securing Faith and transporting her back to the Watchers' Council." Wesley explained.

The team leader shrugged, "Suit yourself, but if any member of my team is in jeopardy… I will turn that vamp into a dust pile… Understand me!"

Wesley gulped and nodded his understanding. Wesley started to get second thoughts about where this mission was heading, but he didn't voice his doubts.

The group headed towards the vehicles and loaded up and then drove off towards Angel's…

* * *

Faith had sat around by herself until Angel had woken up. Angel was a bit surprised to see Faith back here, but he tried to be the gracious host.

"Yea… I figured you were the Mi casa es su casa type host…" Faith said.

Angel went to feed in private as he didn't like anyone watch him drink blood. Faith sat alone pondering her life once again as she had been doing the last couple of days.

"_It's funny that I'm here with Angel… I was going to try and sleep with him to get him to lose his soul and change him to Angelus. I would've enjoyed riding him, but now… I can only look at him as a friend… He is nice eye candy, but he's just a friend…_" Faith thought.

As Faith sat there thinking, she was unaware that she was being watched from outside…

* * *

The team leader called into his headset to make sure everyone was in position. He had Wesley next to him as he didn't want the man wandering off on his own and giving away their position. The team leader was confident in the ability of his men to pull off this mission. They were all ex-military… A mix of SAS, Green Berets and from the German GSG9 special operations unit. They were all experienced with dealing with demons and vampires. The plan was to go in hard and fast… Use crosses to hold back the vampire and taser him… Then taser the Slayer and shackle her and load her in the armored car and then quickly drive to the airport and fly out back to England… They would keep the Slayer drugged for the trip to make sure she didn't cause any problems.

"We go in one minute…" the team leader said over the unit communication channel. He lowered his night-vision gear and took another look at the house. He got one normal heat signature and one at a lower body temperature.

"Flash-bangs first and then rush in to incapacitate and subdue… Understood?" the team leader spoke.

He heard the clicks back over the com channel acknowledging the instructions. The team leader turned to Wesley, "Get ready… Here we go…"

* * *

It was a vampire that had the duty tonight to keep an eye on Faith. It was boring and he was hungry, but his hunger was kept in check by his fear of the Mayor. The vampire expected another long and boring night of watching the house where Faith was hiding out. That is when his senses picked up movement near the house. The vampire could see what looked like armed men approaching the house from several different points. The vampire hadn't been told of anything going down here, so he did not hesitate and called the number he had been given on the cell phone that he had been provided.

The vampire was surprised and scared when he heard the Mayor's voice at the end of the line, "What is it?" the Mayor said.

"Sir… There appears to be a group of men moving in on Angel's place… I didn't know if you had sent them or not… I thought it best to check in to make sure…" the vampire nervously reported.

"I didn't order any action… Keep a watch and let me know what happens." the Mayor ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the vampire said as the line disconnected. He continued to watch the men approach slowly and quietly towards the house.

* * *

Angel came back into the main room where Faith was sitting. He was about to ask Faith if she wanted anything, when he froze and looked around quickly.

Faith saw Angel freeze and her Slayer mode kicked in, "What's wrong?" Faith called out urgently standing up.

"Somebody is outside… Watch yourself and…" Angel started to say.

Angel was interrupted as several of the windows broke as dark round objects came crashing through them and landed near where Angel and Faith were standing.

Angel turned towards Faith and yelled, "TAKE COVER!" He started to leap towards Faith to protect her with his body when the flash-bang grenades went off with a large noise and bright flash. Faith and Angel were both temporarily disoriented and couldn't focus as the doors and windows at either end of the main room burst or were broken in by men wearing black outfits. Faith could barely focus as the men rushed towards her and Angel. She watched as the men pulled out crosses to hold back Angel and then they pulled out tasers and shocked him to the floor unconscious. Faith could see the men approaching her and she tried to focus to fight back. That's when she saw Wesley's face and that threw her off balance.

"Why Wesley?" was all that Faith managed to say as the men tasered her and she fell to the floor unconscious. The men quickly shackled Faith and dragged her outside to the waiting armored car and loaded her up. The men split up between the armored car with two in the front and two in the back with Wesley and the unconscious Faith. The remaining four men rode in the other vehicle to provide support and backup. The vehicles headed off towards the airport at high speed.

* * *

I had just arrived at my observation spot for the night. I was going to spend a couple of hours to make sure things were quiet and to confirm where the Mayor's man was keeping watch to see if it changed.

I had just made myself comfortable. I had fixed the position for the Mayor's spotter. There was something wrong with his body language. He appeared agitated while looking at the house. I got worried. I turned and looked at the house. I switched to my thermal optic mode and I could see a large number of heat signatures entering the house. It had all the appearances of a classic "snatch & grab" operation. I saw the group of people drag someone from Angel's house towards some vehicles. The body temperature was too high to be Angel… Someone was taking Faith!

I called up a quick map display to show the road from the house from my location. I set a NAV point and sprinted off to cut off the team kidnapping Faith. I had to route myself to take out the Mayor's spotter as well. I couldn't have him reporting back what he saw…

* * *

The vampire watched with fascination as the humans stormed into the house. It seemed like only a minute later as he watched the men dragged an unconscious Faith out of the house in shackles. The vampire hurriedly opened the cell phone to notify the Mayor of these developments. The vampire had just pressed the redial button when he saw a flash and felt something sharp against his throat.

The vampire was stunned and could only mouth the words, "What the…" as his head separated from his neck and he turned into a dust cloud. The cell phone dropped to the ground and a voice could be heard calling from it, "Hello… Hello… What's happening?"

* * *

I was in full sprint mode as I ran past the vampire and removed his head with my combat knife. I hadn't even slowed down as I continued my run to cut off the vehicles from taking Faith away. I could feel my anger build… that someone would try to take her and they would pay a price if she was hurt…

I ran through the woods towards the point I had plotted to cut off the vehicles. I reached the road and stood in the middle of it and waited… I didn't have to wait long. I could see the headlights coming up fast. They were 250 meters away and closing. I took a deep breath and relaxed and got ready…

* * *

The two men in the front of the armored car were starting to smile and relax. The operation had gone smooth with no problems and in less than an hour they would be flying back home. It was in and out quick like they had planned. They had actually expected more resistance from the Slayer as they had all heard stories about the Slayer, but then they had been trained and paid to deal with hard situations.

Suddenly the driver saw someone standing in the middle of the road. Even from this distance he could tell he was a huge guy and appeared to be wearing some sort of suit and helmet. The man in the shotgun seat saw the same thing and they started to become alert. The shotgun passenger tapped on the window port to the back and it was opened.

"Heads up… We got some yahoo standing in the middle of the road… Appears to be wearing some sort of body armor suit… Let'em know in the support vehicle…"

"Are you going to stop or go around him?" one of the men in the back called out.

The two men in the front of the armored car laughed, "Yea right… I think we are going to create some road kill in a moment…" replied the driver as he stepped on the gas and the armored car increased its speed.

In the support vehicle trailing the armored car they got word over the radio that there was someone on the road up ahead and they weren't going to stop. The team leader got a little concerned, but if some nut wanted to stand in front of a speeding armored car… well then it was his loss.

Wesley had been sitting by the back door of the armored car watching the unconscious and shackled Faith. He hadn't heard the conversation, but he saw the men talking. He yelled to one of the men at the front, "Any problem?"

"Just some nut wearing armor standing in the middle of the road… He'll be road kill in a moment…" the man replied.

It took Wesley a moment to process what the man said and suddenly his eyes widened. Wesley started to yell out a warning as he realized who was on the road, but suddenly there was a huge crash and everyone got thrown around inside the armored car and it all went dark…

* * *

I saw the armored car get closer. I could tell that they were speeding up and weren't going to make any change in direction to avoid me. I smiled inside my helmet as I had hoped for this response. The men inside were about to find out who a Spartan was and what they are capable of.

I watched the distance close and when I had calculated the timing I crouched and activated my armor-lock mode. I hit full power two seconds before the armored car impacted with me dead center…

This hadn't been the first time I had done this particular move against a vehicle though it was the first time against a human vehicle. I felt the vehicle hit me and my shields and armor absorbed the impact. I could hear the crashing and crushing sound as the vehicle collapsed against my shields and armor.

* * *

The force of the impact ejected the driver and passenger of the armored car through the windshield. Due to the type of bullet-proof glass used, both men were dead before they bounced off the road. The support vehicle trailing behind the armored car hit its brakes and came to a stop about 50 meters behind the wreck.

Everyone in the car looked at the wreckage with shock. They couldn't believe that something had just stopped a speeding armored car dead in its tracks. The men in the vehicle quickly exited and moved to the car trunk and pulled out automatic weapons.

The experienced ex-military men had seen lots of different situations, but they were unprepared for the sight of a seven foot tall armored behemoth that stepped out from the wreckage of the armored car where its engine block used to sit.

"What the fuck is that!" one of the team members said.

The team leader was an experienced combat leader and could keep his cool under fire, but he was a little unnerved by what he was seeing.

"Whatever the hell it is… OPEN FIRE!" yelled the team leader.

The four men opened fire with their automatic weapons and watched as the creature dodged the fire or their bullets bounced off harmlessly.

"Jenkins… Get the SAW out of the trunk!" yelled the team leader.

"Sir!" replied the soldier as he ran to the car trunk to pull out the heavy machine gun.

* * *

I could hear the men and I had them tagged as hostiles on my motion sensors. I didn't want to waste much time as this firefight would attract attention soon. I dodged their first response fire and I melted into the darkness as I had been trained. I could see everything as plain as day. I could tell that these men had been well-trained and were experienced, but then I had learned how to take out ODSTs at age ten.

I moved quickly and silently and took up position. I counted to five and made my move…

* * *

The team leader was trying to pin-point the enemy and was going to get out his night-vision goggles, when suddenly automatic fire opened up on his flank taking out two of his team. That left the team leader and Jenkins with the SAW. Jenkins and the team leader turned and opened up with a full burst at where the fire had come from, but they saw nothing.

Suddenly the back door of the armored car swung open and one of his men was standing holding his weapon with one hand and his other arm hanging loosely by his side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" screamed the man in the doorway.

He was greeted by a three round burst from the darkness that blew his head apart. His body fell on to the road.

The team leader and Jenkins opened fire towards where the shots had come from, but it was apparent they had missed. The two remaining men huddled together to be able to concentrate their fire.

Suddenly a round glowing object came flying out of the darkness. The team leader thought it was a flare.

"_Why would he throw a flare? He can evidently see us in the dark…_" the team leader thought.

He watched as the glowing object sailed across and attached itself to Jenkins. Jenkins tried to pull it off himself, but it wouldn't come loose. The team leader realized at the last moment that it was a grenade and dived out of the way as the grenade went off shredding Jenkins and the car.

The team leader could feel the shrapnel hitting his body and the pain from the wounds. The team leader lay bleeding in the middle of the road with burning debris surrounding him. He knew that he would die soon from his wounds. He felt and then saw their mysterious enemy walk out of the darkness towards him. He couldn't do anything but stare as his life blood flowed out of him. He noted that the armored man was wearing a full armor suit and helmet. He couldn't see any face or eyes through the gold visor, but he could feel the person behind the visor stare at him. The last thing the team leader heard was the figure's voice speaking.

"You were good… I'm better…"

* * *

Faith hurt all over and couldn't focus. She knew that she was in the back of a vehicle. The last images she had was of being in Angel's place and a group of men storming in and putting Angel down and then tasering her. Faith remembered seeing Wesley's face and asking him a question. Faith could feel that her hands and feet were shackled.

"_I don't remember agreeing to be the submissive at this party…_" Faith thought trying to focus and orient herself.

Faith suddenly felt herself being lifted roughly and someone breathing heavy behind her pushing her forward. Faith stumbled forward and she could see a doorway and outside she could see fire and bodies…

"_I've died and gone to hell… I knew I would end up here sooner or later…_" Faith thought.

Faith reached the doorway and she could still feel someone behind her pushing her and holding on to her. She then heard the voice of the person behind her.

"Ok bitch! Everyone else is dead… You're my ticket out of here…" the voice said.

Faith winced as the voice behind her started yelling.

"Whoever's out there… I've got the Slayer if you don't let me lea…" the man never finished what he was saying as a shot rang out.

Faith felt something warm spray her and then Faith started to lose her balance and was falling to the ground. Faith could see the ground coming closer and then she suddenly felt like she was hanging in mid-air. Faith turned her head and found herself looking into a helmet with a gold color visor and she could see the flames of the fire reflecting in the visor. Faith closed her eyes again and the darkness embraced her.

* * *

Wesley regained consciousness after the crash. He had a horrible headache and his body ached. He could feel blood on his face and taste it as well. He looked around and saw the door of the armored car open and that Faith was gone. Wesley could see flames and bodies out the door. Wesley raised his body and staggered to the armored car door. He looked out at utter destruction. He had no idea what had hit them or what he was going to report. Wesley moved to sit down on the back bumper of the armored car when he was startled by a voice. He turned and saw the armored man… Michael… walk out of the darkness. Wesley saw that Michael was cradling an unconscious Faith in his arms.

"Wesley… If you didn't have your own destiny… I would pull your head from your body very slowly…" Michael said.

Wesley tensed up and listened as Michael continued speaking, "If you or any watcher comes within a hundred miles of Faith… Me or my family… ever… I will hunt every last one of you down… I will burn your headquarters to the ground and salt the earth… Tell your Watchers' Council that Faith is no longer a part of them and they have no say or control over her… Tell them to leave Faith alone or I will kill them all… Understood?"

All Wesley could do was nod his head in understanding as he couldn't speak. Wesley could only watch as Michael walked off carrying Faith, disappearing into the darkness leaving only death and destruction in his wake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I carried Faith through the woods back to Angel's place. I had quickly debated where to take her and this was probably still the safest place… I didn't want to take her to my hideout in the warehouse.

I got back to Angel's and I entered through the broken door. I could still see Angel sprawled unconscious on the floor. He wasn't a pile of dust, so I knew he would be fine. I placed Faith gently on the sofa and kneeled beside her. She was unconscious, but my bio sensor readings showed she was stable. I just kneeled there and looked at her and stroked her hair gently.

After a moment I heard Angel stirring behind me as he came to.

* * *

Angel was slowly regaining consciousness. His head hurt and his body felt like it had been electrocuted, but he knew he would recover. He was trying to recall what happened and he was suddenly struck by the thought.

"_Faith… What happened to her?_"

Angel raised his head quickly and was greeted by the strangest sight. He was looking at a huge robot kneeling next to Faith lying on the sofa. Faith was shackled and was unconscious and had blood splatter on one side of her. What was even stranger was that the kneeling robot was gently caressing Faith's hair.

Angel had to do a double take at the strange scene and he was trying to figure out what he was going to do when the robot spoke without turning to face Angel.

"She's just unconscious… She'll be fine. Do you have something I can use to clean her up before she wakes up?"

Angel was dumbfounded and found it hard to respond, but he eventually found his voice.

"Yea… I'll get some towels and water…" Angel said as he stood and headed off to get the items, shaking his head trying to believe the scene he was seeing.

Angel returned after a couple of minutes with some towels and bottles of water. He placed them beside the kneeling robot, who was still looking at Faith. Angel still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The description that Buffy had told him didn't do what he was seeing any justice. He knew that there was an actual man inside there, but it was hard not to look at him and not think he was some sort of robot

"Here you go…" Angel said.

Angel heard the man say, "Thank you." and watched as the man used the towels and water to clean up and wash the blood off Faith the best he could.

Angel saw the shackles on Faith, "Those look pretty strong… We'll need a hacksaw to cut those off…" he started to say.

Angel's eyes widened as he watched the man ripped open the shackles on Faith's hands and then her ankles with what appeared very little effort. Angel watched as the man removed the shackles from Faith and tossed them over into a corner of the room.

Angel watched as the man reached under Faith with his arms and picked her up like she was a feather. Angel could see that that the man was treating Faith like she was the most precious thing in existence.

The man spoke to Angel, "I'm going to take her upstairs and put her into one of the beds… If you don't mind I'll hang around to keep an eye on things for a while…"

Angel looked into the gold visor of the helmet. He couldn't see behind the visor, but he could feel power and strength there. Angel nodded his head and responded to the armored man.

"Uh… Yea… Go ahead… I'll be down here if you need anything…" Angel said as he watched the man carry Faith upstairs.

* * *

I carried Faith upstairs. I knew from observing where the room was she was using. I opened the door and place her carefully down on the bed. I had managed to clean most of the blood off of her face and hair. Her clothes would need a wash though. I looked at Faith and the events of the firefight replayed in my mind. What I had told Wesley was the truth… If the Watchers ever came near Faith again I would kill them all. I looked at Faith and I was at a loss of what to do next. I knew that I should leave now before she regained consciousness, but I couldn't. I moved over into a corner of the room, grabbed a chair, sat down and watched her and waited…

* * *

Faith opened her eyes and she was met by darkness. She was trying to focus and reorient herself. She had no idea where she was, but then the sights and smells came to her and she realized that she was in the room that she slept in at Angel's place.

Faith started to look around, she had no idea how she got here. All she had was flashes of men storming into the house and then images of fire and bodies and then she felt like she was falling and someone caught her. Now she was waking up in her bed like it was all a dream…

"_I must've clicked my heels three times… Now if only Auntie Em would show up…_" Faith thought.

Faith started to sit up. She had to catch herself as she was still feeling the effects from whatever had been done to her. At least she appeared safe for now.

"I've got to go check and see if Angel is ok…" Faith muttered to herself

Faith was startled when she got a response from a dark corner of the room.

"Angel is fine… How are you feeling?"

Faith immediately tensed up and tried to determine what the threat was and where to strike, but she quickly regained her composure. She reasoned out quickly that if anyone or anything wanted to hurt her, they would have done it already and wouldn't ask how she was feeling."

Faith relaxed, but kept her guard up, "Nothing that some aspirin and a hot shower wouldn't fix… You wouldn't have either one of those here would ya?"

Faith was surprised again when she heard a chuckle from the darkness.

"I'll have to check with Angel about the aspirin… I placed a bottle of water beside the bed. I thought you might be thirsty."

Faith looked and quickly found the bottle of water. She was a little leery of taking a drink, but again if anything was going to happen it would have happened while she was unconscious. Faith opened the bottle and took a swig of the water. It felt good on her throat.

"Thanks… Want some?" Faith held out the bottle to offer to her hidden benefactor. She was trying to draw out whoever it was in the dark, so that she could see who and/or what it was she was with. She figured it was a man as it was definitely a male voice that was speaking to her. There was something about the voice… Faith had heard the voice somewhere before.

"No thanks… I'm okay for now." was the response from the dark corner of the room.

Faith had no idea where this was going, but she was getting a whole "Silence of the Lambs" vibe. She just hoped that no one ended wearing her skin as a suit.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened and what is going on?" Faith asked.

"It appears that Wesley brought in a team to haul you off… I stopped them." the voice said.

It bothered Faith as she had heard the voice before and she couldn't place it as she was trying to regain her senses and focus. Faith had an image flash in her mind and remembered seeing Wesley with the group of men breaking into the house.

"Yea… I remember Wesley coming in with a bunch of guys dressed up like ninjas, but why did he do it?" Faith said.

"I'm not sure… But I have an idea why…" the voice replied.

"You care to share?" Faith asked.

"Maybe later…" the voice replied.

"You said you stopped them from taking me…" Faith asked.

"Yes…" was all the voice said in a very neutral tone.

Faith heard the tone used by the voice, "Is Wesley dead?" she asked.

"Wesley is alive… The team that the Watchers sent in are not." the voice replied.

Faith sighed as she was still trying to figure out what was going on and who the mysterious person was, "I guess thanks are in order…" she said.

"You don't have to thank me… You were in trouble. I couldn't let them hurt you." The voice responded.

Faith was starting to get tired of all the mystery. "So I guess you're my knight in shining armor… Is this the part where I giggle like a silly school girl and say suggestively "Thank you… However will I ever repay you?"" Faith replied mockingly batting her eye lashes.

Faith was surprised by another chuckle, "You were never a silly girl and yes… I guess I'm your knight in shining armor of a sort…"

Faith was shocked and let out a gasp as she finally saw movement from the dark corner where the voice was coming from. She was met by the sight of a huge man-shaped robot. It was the same one that she had been looking for and had fought days ago. She looked at the head and the gold-colored visor. She couldn't see inside, but she could feel like the robot was staring right into her. Faith started getting the same feeling she had when she last encountered the robot and she shivered unexpectedly and it wasn't from fear. She couldn't explain it, but she wasn't afraid of this robot. She knew deep down that this robot wouldn't hurt her.

"So we meet again…" Faith said.

"So can I ask? What's your deal? Are you some sort of robot or evil terminator?" Faith asked.

"Nothing like that… Though I have been called a demon on occasion…" the robot replied again with a slight chuckle.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Faith looked at the robot and she could swear that he was thinking and trying to decide something. It still bothered her that she thought she recognized the voice… it was at the tip of her tongue.

Faith was surprised as she watched the "robot" reach and pull off his head. She was even more surprised when she saw that the head was actually a helmet and she was looking into the face of a man… A man she recognized and thought she would never see again.

"My god… It's you!" Faith said in shock.

* * *

I watched Faith as she laid there unconscious. I tried to look at all my options and what I should do. I knew I should have just left her, but this was Faith. I couldn't leave so I kept my vigil until she regained consciousness. As we talked, I knew I couldn't just walk away from her again. I knew that I had already screwed up the time line. Things were going to be different. If I was successful in getting back to my time I would be going into unknown territory… Would Faith and I still be together? Would Faith be alive? Would Adriana exist? I looked at Faith as we bantered and I thought it out… This could be my last chance to be with Faith. I had decided my course of action and damned the consequences! I removed my helmet…

* * *

"Michael… Is that you? How? What?" Faith said as her eyes widened and she found herself tongue-tied.

Faith got off the bed quickly and moved towards where Michael was standing. She got closer and looked into the smiling face of the man that she had fallen in love with… She had tried to deny that something like that was possible for her, but seeing Michael here and alive made her feelings so much clearer.

I looked at Faith and smiled as she came closer. "There's a lot I have to explain and not much time…"

"OW!" I said as Faith slapped me across the face actually catching me by surprise before I could react.

"That's for standing me up and making me think you were dead!" Faith shouted.

"… And this is for you being alive!" Faith said as she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down and kissed me.

I was confused, but the kiss felt good and it seemed to last a long time. Finally our lips parted and Faith looked into my eyes. I could see her smile one of her wicked smiles and then she spoke.

"So… Do I need a can opener to get you out of that suit or what?"

I smiled at Faith and started to remove my battle armor…

* * *

Angel was sitting on the sofa resting and trying to go over the events from the night. He had cleaned up the mess from the attack and had boarded up the windows and fixed the door the best he could. He was just sitting thinking when he heard a concerned voice.

"What happened?"

Angel turned and looked at Buffy as she entered the house. He could see that she was looking at the damage and she had a worried look on her face.

"We had some uninvited guests… They tried to take Faith…" Angel said.

Buffy got really worried, "Is Faith alright? Nothing happened to her?"

"She got knocked unconscious, but she's fine… Better than fine…" Angel replied.

"So you were able to stop whoever it was?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked around awkwardly, "Uhhh… I wish I could take credit, but it appears it was Faith's guardian… The guy in the armor suit, he stepped in and saved the day…" Angel replied.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Michael was here?" she asked.

"Michael… That's his name? At least I have something to call him by when he comes downstairs." Angel said.

"He's still here?" Buffy asked.

"Yea… He took Faith upstairs... He's keeping an eye on her…" Angel replied with an awkward look.

"I guess I should go up and check on Faith to make sure she is alright…" Buffy said as she turned and started to head towards the stairs.

"I don't think you should do that?" Angel replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Why would you stay that?" Buffy asked puzzled.

It was at that moment that both Angel and Buffy heard a female voice moaning loudly followed by a scream of "Oh God! Yessssss…."

Buffy got a look of shock on her face and looked at Angel.

"Uhhh… I guess I can wait for them to finish…" Buffy said trying to hide her own embarrassment.

Angel had a sheepish look on his face, "It might be awhile… By my watch they have been going at it for over an hour already…"

Buffy almost choked, "An hour!" she managed to sputter out. Buffy turned and looked upstairs. She then turned back and found herself looking at Angel. There was a very long and awkward moment as they exchanged glances.

"Uhhh… Can I get you a drink? I think it may be a long night." Angel said hurriedly.

"Yea… A drink… That would be nice." Buffy replied quickly as she took another glance upstairs.

* * *

Faith was not inexperienced with sex, but she had never had sex like this before. She usually got her release or wore out her partner with her Slayer strength and stamina, but Michael had the strength and endurance to keep up with her and take her to new levels that she had never experienced before. Michael touched parts of her body like she had never been touched before and she was lost in the moment of pleasure and enjoyment and there was only the two of them.

* * *

Faith and I were lying in bed. She was snuggled up into me with her leg and arm draped across me. She was awake and was running her fingers across my chest and touching all my scars.

"It looks like you have seen your share of fighting…" Faith said breaking the silence.

"You have no idea…" I replied with a smirk.

There was another moment of silence as we both savored the moment of what we had shared.

"I don't know what to say after what we just did… I hope that we didn't disturb Angel too much. I think if he had any neighbors they would have called the cops from all the noise…" Faith said with her own smirk.

"I wasn't the one doing all the moaning and screaming…" I replied.

Faith turned red from embarrassment, "You caught me by surprise… I've never been that loud before, but damn that was awesome. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week."

I smiled back at her.

"What do we do now?" Faith asked.

"Usually you give me a few minutes to catch my breath and then…" I said with an evil grin.

Faith's eyes widened and then she smiled her own evil grin, "Hot damn!" she said and she moved in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around her again…

* * *

Much later Faith and I were lying together. It was still dark outside. We were both still awake. I turned my head and looked at Faith. She was deep in thought, but she had a contented smile on her face.

"Wow… That's all I can say… Wow…" Faith said smiling.

I smiled back at her.

"Is it like this with all you old guys?" Faith asked inquisitively.

"I wouldn't know myself about with other guys…" I said with a smirk. I was quickly met with a sharp elbow jab that knocked some of the wind out of me.

It was quiet for a few moments as we were both in deep thoughts.

"Michael… What's your story? What's with the tin man costume?" Faith asked.

I sighed, "It's a long story… Are you ready to hear everything?" I asked.

"Yes… I want to know everything about you…" Faith said with a happy smile.

* * *

I gave Faith the abbreviated story of my life covering off the basics of who I was and where I came from and how I found myself here with her now. It took a while as I had to slow down at some points as I could see Faith get confused. I was somewhat reluctant to go into our current marital and family status, but I couldn't lie to her or hold back anything from her.

I could see the look of hesitation (and a little bit of fear) when I told her that in the future we were (are) married and have a child…

"So… Let me get this straight… You're some sort of super soldier guy from a future alternate dimension where you fought aliens and then you accidently got sent to this dimension and you lived in Sunnydale and then we met and fought these super scary "Ubervampires". Then you and I hooked up and then I got pregnant." Faith said trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

I nodded and said "Yes…"

Faith continued, "…and we're living in an alternate dimension with our daughter and Buffy comes to ask for our help stopping an apocalypse and you "accidently" end up back here in Sunnydale before you arrived the first time…"

I smiled, "When you say it that way… It does sort of sound crazy…"

Faith smiled back at me, "Yea… that all sounds perfectly sane to me… If I didn't kill vampires and demons for a living I would be sprinting for the door..." Faith laughed.

Faith suddenly got a serious look on her face, "So what are you going to do?"

"I need to get the staff and get back to my time… I need to get back to you and Adriana." I said with a serious look on my face as well.

I saw Faith mouth the name "Adriana" a couple of times. I could see that she still had a lot of info to absorb and it hadn't all sunk in yet.

"Why can't you stay?" Faith asked.

I looked at Faith sadly, "I wish I could… But this is not my time… I don't belong here. My place is with you and our daughter in the future…"

Faith was shaking her head, "I still can't see me as the mother type. It just seems so wild and out there… I didn't even finish high school."

I touched Faith's face, "Don't worry about the future. It will be what it will be… You'll be an awesome mom… When the time is right…"

A thought suddenly came to me, "Damn it! I just remembered about when Faith became pregnant… We almost lost the baby if hadn't been for Virgil using Forerunner tech to save the fetus… I had only stumbled across the installation when I was trying to find a way home from the Hellmouth… The future was going to be different and I was now in it hip deep. I needed to make some "arrangements" to ensure certain events still took place. This would require a visit back to Virgil… I didn't have much time.

Faith could see that Michael was deep in thought, "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Huh… Sorry… I was thinking I need to go see a friend." I said.

"A friend huh? Should I be jealous?" Faith said teasingly.

I laughed, "Nothing like that… I have to see an old family friend… I have to buy some insurance."

Faith had a slightly puzzled look on her face, "Do you have to run off now?" she asked showing a wicked smile.

I matched her smile with one of my own, "I think I can find some time for you…"

* * *

It was getting close to sunrise. Buffy and Angel were snuggled up together asleep on the sofa. It had been a long awkward night for both of them and they had both dozed off asleep when the noise from upstairs had died down.

Buffy and Angel both stirred as they heard a slight noise. It sounded like bare feet on the floor. They both opened their eyes sleepily and raised their heads. They were greeted by the sight of Faith. She only had a bed sheet wrapped around her. She was bent over picking up the shackles that had been on her earlier and Michael had removed. Faith had a very embarrassed smile on her face as her eyes met both Buffy's and Angel's.

"Uhhhh… I… We need to borrow these…" Faith said blushing.

Buffy and Angel just stared at Faith tiredly.

"Yea… Right…" Faith said as she turned around and ran back upstairs wrapped in the bed sheet carrying the shackles…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late morning and the sun was coming in through the window. I opened my eyes and looked around. Faith was snuggled up next to me still asleep. It had been a long and busy night. I hadn't had much sleep, but I actually hadn't felt this relaxed and happy since this ordeal started. I watched Faith sleep for a while. I had done this many times since we had been together in my time line, but it was different seeing her so young. I was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt… I had slept with Faith, but she wasn't my Faith so would that be considered cheating? I could feel another headache coming on as I was considering temporal paradoxes and possibilities. I tried to put those thoughts out of my head. I was so over the line now that I could no longer see it… The mission priorities were still the same… Keep Faith safe… Secure the staff… Kill the Mayor. I also realized that I had a unique opportunity to shape the future. I knew I had to be careful as everything I did would change the future and things I thought I would change for the better now could end up worse in the future… The road to hell is paved with good intentions as they used to say. There was also the "unintended consequences" factor.

I could tell that Faith was still trying to absorb everything I had told her about us in the future and that it hadn't hit her yet. It was a lot of information to drop on her even if she is a Slayer. I worried what her response would be when everything I told her about us began to sink in. She was caught up in the moment and was enjoying what we were doing, but she wasn't looking at the big picture… yet. That was the difference between this Faith and my Faith.

As all these thoughts raced through my mind, I could see Faith stir and start to wake up. I saw Faith start to stretch and she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes she smiled at me.

"Good morning…" Faith said with a smile.

"Morning to you too…" I said returning her smile.

Faith continued stretching, "If I was a cat I would be purring right now…" Faith said still smiling.

"I'll remember to rub your tummy later…" I said with a chuckle.

"Meow…" Faith said with her own laugh.

I could see Faith switch mental gears, "What's the plan for today?"

I had been considering what course of action to take. We had six days until graduation/ascension day… The plan was to have everyone lie low while Giles, Buffy and rest organized and prepared for that day. I would use the lack of opposition as an example of my efforts providing security and this would show my "good faith" to secure the staff from the Mayor… It was a very flimsy plan… like most Plan B's tended to be, but the only other way I could make this work in the time I had, would require a full Spartan team with ODST support… with maybe a couple of tactical nukes thrown in for good measure. I still had to take into consideration on how my actions would affect the future… that's why I hadn't killed Wesley.

I finally planned out what was going to happen today, "Well… I'm going to grab a couple more hours of sleep… Then I'm going to do an equipment check… You are going to go to the school and meet with everyone to go over the plan and any problems…" I said.

"What about later and tonight? We still have the shackles…" Faith said with a suggestive smile.

"Well I was thinking more about us taking a little trip…" I said.

"A trip? Where are we going?" Faith asked getting an excited look.

"It's a surprise… Just meet me back here before sunset…" I said.

"It's a date…" Faith said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss. I watched her get up and head to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. I had another reason for wanting Faith to leave before I left the house… I figured that the Mayor would have a new spotter planted outside and they would follow after Faith when she left. I didn't want to be spotted in or out of my battle armor by one of the Mayor's people here.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was having a day of mixed emotions. He hadn't had any problems from Buffy and her group, so it was all quiet on that front (for once), but there had been a report from one of his vampires of an incident at Angel's house involving men taking away Faith, but the Mayor had never anything else from that vampire again. Then there had been the police informing him of what had apparently been a "gang" shootout on one of the roads with eight dead… that happened to be close to Angel's house.

There appeared to be a lot happening in Sunnydale and the Mayor didn't know who was behind it… He didn't like not knowing what was happening in his town.

The Mayor looked over his schedule. He was going to be meeting with some "gentlemen" this evening in order to discuss and deal with his robot problem… They assured the Mayor that they had the right tools to take out any machine…

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and everyone was gathering in the library to meet. Buffy had staggered in behind Willow and Oz. Buffy saw that Xander and Cordelia were already sitting at the table and Giles was watching everyone gather. Buffy sat down and put her head on the table.

"Rough night Buff?" Xander asked with some concern seeing how tired she looked.

"Yes… Please… Please don't ask me to explain…" Buffy mumbled out not raising her head from the table.

Everyone looked at Buffy puzzled.

Giles was getting ready to start speaking, when the door to the library opened and a very happy looking Faith swept into the room.

"How's everyone doing on this beautiful day?" Faith said with much exuberance.

Everyone looked at Faith strangely and with some concern at her obvious happy behavior which for them (except for Buffy) was a complete reversal from when they had last seen Faith.

"Are you feeling alright?" Giles asked voicing the group's confused feelings.

"I'm feeling better than great! Oh… I'm sorry I'm late… I'll work on that." Faith said with a smile.

Giles was left momentarily left speechless from Faith's behavior. "Uhhh… Yes… Thank you… Um…Faith." Giles shook his head as he tried to refocus and wonder if he had not dropped into a different universe.

Faith pulled out a chair slid in to sit next to Buffy. Buffy still had her head resting on the table.

"Hey B… Why so tired? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night" Faith said still smiling.

Buffy raised her head slightly off the table and glared at Faith, "I wonder why that is…"

Faith blushed slightly, "Yea… Sorry about the noise…"

Everyone else around the table looked puzzled at the exchange between the two Slayers and wondered what was going on.

Giles tried to regain focus and control of the meeting, "Um… Yes… Let's begin…" Giles started to say when Cordelia interrupted him.

"Aren't we waiting for Wesley? I haven't seen him all day." Cordelia said.

Giles was wondering that too when Faith spoke up, "We won't be seeing Wesley anymore… He's gone…"

"What? Something happened to him! Is he alright?" Cordelia said with worry and concern.

"Your British boy toy is fine… He and a bunch of his Watcher pals crashed Angel's place last night and tried to drag me off…" Faith said with some anger in her voice as she recalled last night's events.

A collective gasp was let out from everyone around the table (except for Buffy who already knew what had happened).

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Giles showing his concern.

"I'm fine and Angel is fine… But Wesley got his walking papers and we're going to be Watcher-less from now on…"

"How did you stop him?" Giles asked with concern in his voice.

Faith turned and made direct eye contact with Giles, "A "friend" of ours stepped in and stopped them…" she said.

Giles nodded as he understood who the "friend" was that Faith was talking about.

Giles started the meeting and they went over the plan they were going to use against the Mayor and update where they were at in their planning. Giles felt satisfied at the progress that was being made as they had no really fallback on this plan other than Michael… Michael… There was so much that they didn't know about him and so many questions. He was extremely strong and powerful and he was extremely motivated when it came to Faith, but they knew nothing of the world/universe he came from except that Giles could deduce that it was violent and dangerous. Giles wished he knew more…

* * *

As the meeting broke up and everyone got ready to leave, Giles spoke, "Buffy… Faith… Can I have a moment of your time before you leave?"

Buffy and Faith hung back as the rest of the group left.

"I wonder what old Giles wants?" Faith asked.

A still very tired Buffy shrugged and asked Faith, "Aren't you tired from last night?"

Faith got a big grin, "Oh I'm exhausted B… I would highly recommend that you find your own super soldier guy… They can be unbelievable… Lots of staying power."

Buffy's eye widened at Faith's comments and couldn't think of a reply. It was at that moment that Giles came closer. He hadn't heard the exchange between the two Slayers.

Giles looked at Faith, "So I take it that you met Michael and found out who and what he is?"

Faith looked at Giles and said still grinning, "…and then some."

Giles's eye brows arched at Faith's statement and he was about to say something when Buffy quickly interrupted, "Don't ask…"

Giles looked at Buffy and Faith wondering and Faith blushed slightly.

"Oh my…" Giles replied.

Giles quickly shook his head to refocus, "Needless what has happened. We still have to realize that this Michael is an unknown quantity and has his own agenda and has no qualms about using violence to achieve his goals…"

Buffy and Faith both looked puzzled at Giles's statement. "What are you talking about Giles?" Buffy asked.

Giles turned and pulled a newspaper off the counter and held it out for both Buffy and Faith to see. "How do you think Michael was able to stop the attempted abduction of Faith last night…" Giles said.

Buffy and Faith looked at the picture on the front page. It showed a wrecked armored car and another car blown up and burnt to its shell. The headlines on the paper said, "Gang Shootout Leaves 8 Dead".

Faith looked at the paper and shrugged, "Don't ask me… I just have some brief flashes of what happened last night with Wes and his ninjas… Though Michael did say he took them out" she replied with some concern at actual seeing some of the carnage that Michael caused.

"I'm worried about Michael... He is fighting to save and get back to the family he knows… That means he will not hesitate to do what he thinks is necessary to achieve his goals… You two are Slayers and have killed before as it was necessary, but Michael is something totally different… He is a soldier, but he's not like anything I have heard of or seen before… He is a true predator and I believe there is nothing in this universe that he truly fears…

* * *

Faith was trying to reconcile what Giles was saying with what Michael had told her and how they had spent the night together. She knew that Michael was strong and could be dangerous, but she felt that there was more to him than just being a killer. She could feel his emotions, passion and love when they kissed and touched each other.

Buffy had left the library and Faith was going to head out, but she decided that she needed to talk to Giles more. She approached Giles as he was sitting in his office.

"Giles…" Faith said.

"Yes Faith…" Giles said looking up from his desk and looking at her.

"What you said about Michael… I can't believe it…" Faith said.

Giles sighed, "I'm not saying that we can't trust Michael, it's just that we should be careful."

Faith watched as Giles opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out an envelope. "This is what Michael is trying to get back to… He asked that you have them in case something happened to him, but I think that you should know what motivates him." Giles said.

Faith picked up the envelope and opened it. There were a pile of pictures. Faith was shocked as she was looking at herself doing things she hadn't done before. It took her a moment to realize that she was looking at herself from the future. She saw the pictures of everyone as she married Michael and she looked very pregnant. Faith got to the pictures at the back of the pack and she just stared in shock looking at herself holding a baby… her daughter.

Faith started to get a panic attack looking at the pictures. The reality of what Michael had told her and looking at these pictures started to sink in and she got scared. She didn't know what to say or feel. Faith had such a horrible childhood that she swore that she wouldn't have a family. All her relationships to this point had never lasted longer than a night and here she was being told and seeing pictures of her getting married and having a kid.

But Faith couldn't stop looking and seeing how happy she looked in all the pictures… especially holding on to her daughter… Adriana. Faith needed to think more about this and the path she was headed.

Giles watched Faith stare at the pictures and could only guess what she was feeling and going through. It was a lot to be dropping on her in such a short time. Faith finally handed all the pictures back to Giles except for one… The one of her holding her newborn daughter.

"Thanks Giles…" Faith said as she turned and left the library.

* * *

I waited at Angel's place for Faith to return. I needed to get some rest as Faith had been a handful last night and I wasn't as young as I used to be. I smiled at remembering holding her again.

I finally got moving and did an equipment check and armored up. I asked Junior to monitor all phone communications out of the Mayor's office. From the intercepts, I confirmed that the Mayor had somebody new trailing Faith and that she was at the high school. I waited for Faith to return for us to go on a trip. I knew that I was probably pushing her too hard and fast with everything she was finding out about her future, but time was not on my side. I had to show her what waited for her out there. A part of my mind was telling me that this could all backfire on me and it could all crumble to ashes, but what choices did I have left…

* * *

Faith got back to Angel's by late afternoon. She had a lot to think about during her walk there and she was troubled. She knew that she had feelings and cared deeply for Michael. They had made a connection together like she had never experienced before or thought possible, but being married… and a baby. She stared at that picture of her from the future and she couldn't believe something like that was possible, but she also saw how happy she looked.

Faith walked into the house. She didn't see anyone around. She figured that Angel was sleeping. She didn't want to start yelling for Michael. She was heading up the stairs when she heard a voice say, "Hey… and how was your day?"

Faith looked up and smiled as she saw Michael walk out to the top of the stairs. He was in his battle armor, but had his helmet off and was holding it.

"Considering I didn't get much sleep last night… I'm doing fine." Faith said still smiling. Faith couldn't help but stare at Michael… In his battle armor he looked like a real God of war. Faith shivered a little bit in anticipation.

"You ready to go on a trip?" I asked Faith

"Yea… But I didn't pack anything… Not even a toothbrush…" Faith said mischievously.

"No worries… Where we're going it's four star service…" I said smiling.

"By the way… Where are we going?" Faith said as she watched Michael walk past her downstairs to stand in the middle of the living room.

I put my helmet on and stood there. "I think you're going to get a blast out of this." I said.

I could see that Faith was a little puzzled and confused. I held out my hand to her, "Take my hand… Trust me… You'll like this…" I said.

Faith came forward and grabbed on to my armored glove. I pulled her closer to me.

"Hang on… Here comes the wild ride…" I said as I activated the dimensional recall device to open a portal back to the Erde-Tyrene Installation.

Faith's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the portal opened around them, "What the…" was all that Faith managed to say before they were gone…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The lights in Mayor Wilkins's office were still burning late into the evening. He was meeting with some "gentlemen" to discuss dealing with his robot problem. Calling the beings the Mayor was dealing with gentlemen was being generous, but the Mayor wasn't picky who he made deals with as long as they got results and these beings promised results. The Mayor looked at the two demons sitting in front of him and he hoped that they would be able to get him the results he wanted.

"So we hear there is some kind of robot running around Sunnydale killing demons…" One of the demons said.

"I ain't heard of no robots before… I find it hard to believe such a thing exists…" said the other demon.

"Well believe me… It exists and it is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It is serious and dangerous…" replied the Mayor.

"And so you called us to help remove this problem from your hair…" said the first demon.

"Yes… For now it appears that we have an understanding in place, but I feel that I should have some "insurance" in place to remove this robot when I feel the time is right. Can you do it?" asked the Mayor.

"For the right price we can do anything… We have access to some of the latest military hardware… Just so you know this kind of operation won't be cheap and it could be loud and messy…" the first demon said.

"Whatever you need to do… Can you be ready to go in five days?" the Mayor asked eagerly.

The first demon turned to his partner, "What do you think… Ten man team… .50 cal sniper rifle with armored piercing rounds… RPG's and maybe something a little heavier... Just to be sure?"

"Yea… That sounds about right…" said the second demon.

The first demon nodded and turned to face the Mayor, "Yea… We can be ready to go on your schedule… It will cost $1.5 million for the job though…"

The Mayor tried to maintain his composure at the price, "That's a lot of money you're asking for…"

"Hey… For the size of the team and the type of weapons to be used on such a short deadline… That price is a bargain… We're taking into account your particular situation and needs…" the first demon replied.

The Mayor sighed, "We have a deal then… Just make sure you're ready and get rid of my problem when the time comes…" he said.

Both demons smiled at the Mayor showing their sharp razor teeth, "We'll turn that robot into scrap metal when the time comes…" said the first demon.

* * *

Faith was trying to reorient herself to her new surroundings after everything went white at Angel's place. As she looked around she saw that she was still standing next to Michael and they were in a room that was all white and brightly lit. The light seemed to be coming from everywhere, but she couldn't see a light source. She was going to ask Michael what had happened and where they were when she heard what sounded like a door open behind her. Faith turned around quickly and she saw an opening in the wall, but the strangest thing was that she was looking at a floating light bulb and it was speaking to them…

"Reclaimer! It is good that you have returned… I have important news for you… I also see that you have brought someone with you… From facial recognition I have identified the female human as Faith… but she appears to be younger than your records indicate…" said the floating light bulb.

"Hello Eternal Vigilance… Yes I did bring back Faith with me… It seems you were right in your assessment… It didn't matter what I did… I have affected the time line and have changed the future… So I'm trying to make some "adjustments" to try and offset the changes I have made…" Michael said.

Faith was watching the exchange between Michael and the floating light bulb as they started to walk towards the doorway. She had no idea where they were or what was going on. She felt completely lost and she didn't like that feeling.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on and where we are?" Faith said in a loud voice trying to control her anger.

Faith saw Michael and the floating light bulb both stop and turn towards her, "I'm sorry Faith. Let me introduce 414 Eternal Vigilance… He is the "caretaker" of this installation." Michael said.

"What installation? He's just a machine?" Faith said confused.

The floating light bulb spoke in a slightly miffed tone, "I prefer to be called an AI Construct as I am more than just a machine… and you are currently in the Forerunner 5414 Erde-Tyrene Installation."

"Forerunner whatzit?" Faith said still confused.

Faith saw Michael remove his helmet. He held out his hand to her and smiled, "It would be easier if I just showed you…"

Faith grabbed on to Michael's hand and they exited the room followed by the AI.

* * *

I led Faith through the installation. I could see her eyes widen in amazement at the surroundings.

The AI was giving a running commentary, "This installation was constructed by the Forerunners 158,000 of your years ago… For just over 100,000 years this installation has been off-line under my care during that time… Now that a Reclaimer has returned this station has been brought back to full operational mode…"

Faith was still puzzled and confused, "Forerunners… Reclaimers… Are we talking about aliens here?" Faith asked.

The AI continued speaking, "The Forerunners were the species that built this installation… They were a highly evolved and advanced space-faring species that spanned the galaxy that you call the Milky Way… The installation you are currently on was used for scientific research to explore, map and catalog alternate dimensions…"

"So I'm on another planet?" Faith asked confused.

"You are on 5414 Erde-Tyrene…" the AI answered.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Faith said getting impatient.

I chuckled as I watched the exchange between Faith and the AI. We had made our way into the installation's living quarters' area.

"Maybe I can explain…" I said as I lead Faith into one of the rooms and towards the open balcony. "We never left Earth… We are still on Earth or 5414 Erde-Tyrene which is the Forerunner designation for Earth… We are just on a different Earth… in a different dimension."

We stepped out on to the balcony and all that Faith said was "Whoa!"

Faith was looking at a view of a lake that was deep blue in color and a sky that was light blue and seemed to stretch forever. She could see forests and mountains from the balcony view.

"Some view you got here… So we're on Earth, but not my Earth… Right?" Faith asked trying to understand what she was seeing.

"Yup… This is one of many Earth's…" I said smiling looking at Faith and the view and recalling my memories of the times I had spent time on this balcony with my Faith… I suddenly got a sad feeling… I couldn't explain it… It was like I had lost something.

"Is this your Earth?" Faith asked me.

"No… The Forerunners and I are from a different dimension. The Forerunners built this place to research other dimensions and universes…" I said.

"Are we going to see any of these Forerunners or any aliens? And why does light-bright there keep calling you Reclaimer?" Faith asked.

The AI spoke to answer Faith's question, "Oh my no… The Forerunners have been gone for over 100,000 years… They left or died off after firing the HALO arrays to defeat the Flood…"

"Now you're losing me again… What are HALO's and Flood?" Faith asked getting another confused look.

"The Flood is a parasitic life form that feeds on all sentient life… The HALO arrays were a last resort weapon built by the Forerunners to defeat the Flood… The HALO's were fired and stopped the Flood infestation in the home dimension… The Librarian chose humanity in the home dimension to inherit the Mantle of responsibility for overseeing the galaxy… They would take the place of the Forerunners…" the AI said trying to answer Faith's questions.

"This is all just too much… I've heard of alternate dimensions, but I thought they were only hell dimensions filled with demons and other scary things…" Faith said shaking her head.

I looked at Faith and smiled, "Trust me there are plenty of scary things in my universe… Hell even I don't know the whole story… In my home universe, for all of our technology… compared to the Forerunners we're like ants… We don't even understand what a lot of their technology does or how it works…"

"But why bring me here?" Faith asked.

"I wanted to show you more of whom and what I am… Plus this is where we lived or will live depending on how history turns out…" I said.

I could see Faith get an awkward and uncomfortable look in her eyes, "About that… I'm not sure how to take all this "Leave it to Beaver" and family stuff… I'm not exactly mother-type material and I know I have never thought about getting hitched!" Faith said to me meeting my gaze.

I sighed and Faith quickly spoke again, "Hey… I care for you Michael… I mean I really care for you deeply… But I don't know if I'm ready to use the "L-word"… I enjoy being with you and I feel something that I have never felt before and the sex… Well let's be honest… Sex with you is mind blowing… I just don't know about the serious commitment stuff."

I sighed again, "I figured as much… I can't force you to be with me in the future, but I want you to know what awaits you and that you have options… I love you Faith… Nothing will ever change that… I won't force you to do something or follow a path that you don't want or are not ready for…"

Faith reached out and held my hand.

"I'm going to go down and get out of my battle armor and we can spend some time here… It's a safe place where the Mayor, the Hellmouth or any vampires and demons can't get at us…" I said still looking at Faith.

* * *

I left Faith on the balcony and headed down to one of the labs to take off and store my battle armor. As I headed down I was accompanied by Eternal Vigilance… It was still hard not to call him Virgil, but maybe that time would come again… I hoped.

"Reclaimer… I have important news to inform you…" said the AI.

"Go ahead Virg… I mean Eternal Vigiliance… What's so important?" I replied.

"I found information related to the energy field and your temporal displacement!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Virgil, "That's great news… What did you find?" I said with my excitement building.

The AI started to outline what he had found, "It appears that in the final days of this installation's operation and due to the desperate nature of the conflict with the Flood it would seem that the Forerunners were looking at another solution other than firing the HALO arrays… It appears that they figured a way to open a portal that would bridge the space-time barrier… The portal would, in theory, allow transmissions, people and objects to be sent back in time… The purpose would be to warn the past about the Flood and allow for counter-measures to be employed…"

"I can see how that might be preferable to firing the HALO's and wiping out all sentient life…" I replied.

"Exactly… The experiment was to start by sending a test message to the past and that the results could appear without major impact to the timeline…" said the AI.

"And what happened?" I said starting to get a little impatient trying to rein in my growing excitement.

"Nothing… No effects or changes were observed to the time line…" said the AI happily.

"How is that going to help me?" I said suddenly feeling my excitement deflate.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear Reclaimer… The time line you came from still exists! It has not changed… When you came through to the past you actually created a new and separate time line… It diverges from the point that you appeared, but your home time line still exists and still continues…"

I felt a surge of excitement and hope that I hadn't felt in days, "You mean that if I can return to my point in time that everything would be as it was?"

"According to the experiment data results… It is a very high probability…" replied the AI.

"You said that the Forerunners were able to bridge space-time… Is the equipment still here to recreate the experiment?" I said hopefully.

"No Reclaimer… That equipment was disassembled and returned to the home universe… Even if the equipment was here I don't think it would be able to do what you would require… I have studied the power requirements and compared the energy signature for your "event" to the experiment. Though the signatures were similar at first glance, there were subtle differences in the frequency… I don't have the necessary power or the equipment to match the frequencies… You will still need to recover the "Staff of Uman" as it was what sent you here and it should be able to send you back if we are able to study and determine how to activate it and use it properly."

"Home… I have a chance to get home now…" I muttered to myself.

"Ahem…" said the AI breaking me away from my thoughts of getting back to my home.

"What is it?" I asked not regretting this question.

"There is one thing… Though I am not able to recreate the Forerunner experiment, I can use the sensors in this installation to view and monitor the space-time bridge… I can see and measure the temporal hole that you created coming here… Unfortunately the wall between temporal realities is closing… If it closes… Even if you do obtain the staff, it may not be enough and there exists a possibility that you could create another temporal displacement… and you could end up in a different temporal universe."

I grimaced at the thought, "How much time do I have?"

"I would estimate no more than seven days before the hole closes… I must again caution that while I can target different dimensions and universes to transport you to… I do not have the ability or information to target different temporal time lines or realities… I would need to study the staff to determine how it works… Have you been able to locate the staff yet?" responded the AI.

I sighed and started walking again to the lab, "That's the problem… I may not get the staff for another six days. But from what I have been able to learn seems to confirm what you have said… The intel I gathered talked about the staff containing the "essence of time" and acting as a doorway…"

"I must stress the urgency for you to recover the staff as soon as possible." said the AI.

I nodded my understanding, "Why does it seem that everything is always on a tight deadline? It never comes easy for us Spartans…" I sighed.

"I would need more data to answer your inquiry Reclaimer…" responded Eternal Vigilance.

I sighed again, "Don't worry about that… I have another task for you and this takes priority while Faith and I are here…"

The AI glowed a cheery happy color and responded, "I would be most delighted to do work for you…"

I outlined what I wanted the AI to do.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed down this path Reclaimer? I cannot predict what the outcome will be on this time line…" responded the AI.

"I'm sure of it…" I responded as we continued our walk to the lab.

* * *

Faith was restless and couldn't sleep. Faith got up and wrapped a bed sheet around her and walked towards the balcony. She stood on the balcony and looked at the moonlit lake. It was beautiful… It was almost like being in a fairy tale and she was the princess living in the castle with her prince charming. Faith snorted at how she was thinking.

"_I'm acting all weak-kneed and girlie… This is not like me, but I can't deny it that when I'm around Michael that he makes me feel this way… He doesn't do it on purpose… He is just being himself… He treats me as a somebody… an equal..._"

Faith recalled when Michael got back that they had a nice dinner and then watched the sunset over the mountains lighting up the blue lake. When the sun had gone down they had made love. Faith looked back into the room and saw Michael sound asleep. Faith had tried to sleep but her mind was racing from everything that was being thrown at her in such a short time. It felt like it was all too much. Faith decided to wander the installation as she was curious to see more…

"_Hey… It isn't every day you end up on an alternate Earth in an alien installation wandering around wearing nothing except a bed sheet..._" Faith thought smiling to herself as she exited the room into the hallway.

Faith hadn't been wandering very long when she was startled by a voice, "Do you require any assistance?"

Faith turned and was looking at the AI floating in the air. Faith was still trying to get used to the idea of an actual machine talking to her and acting like a regular person.

"No I'm fine… 414 Eternal Vigilance is it?" Faith asked.

"That is my designation…" responded the AI.

"Seems like a mouthful… Can I call you by something shorter?" Faith asked.

"Well according to the data records that I have downloaded from the Reclaimer's battle suit… He did call me Virgil… From what I can determine I approved of this designation and usage…" responded the AI.

"Virgil… You know what? I think that name suits you…" Faith said smiling.

"_Who would have thought that I would be having a conversation with an alien machine…_" Faith thought.

"May I call you Virgil then?" Faith asked.

Faith saw the AI start glowing a bright color which she could only assume was a positive response.

"Yes… I think I would like that very much…" responded Virgil.

Faith had a thought come to her, "Virgil… Since we are best buds now… I need to ask you a favor?"

Faith saw the AI once again glow a bright cheery color, "I would be most happy to assist you Faith… What is it that you require?" responded Virgil.

"I need to know what you can tell me about Michael... He told me his story, but I don't think it was the whole story… I think he only covered off the highlights… You said you downloaded information from him… I need to know him better…" Faith asked.

"Yes… I can provide you a report from all data that I have obtained… It is quite extensive… I would recommend that you follow me to one of the conference rooms as it may take a while and you can make yourself more comfortable…" Virgil responded happily now being able to perform actual tasks outside of his caretaker duties.

"Lead on then Virgil…" Faith said with a smile.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when Faith made her way back into the bedroom and slid back into bed quietly next to Michael. She noted that he was still asleep. She took a moment and ran her eyes over his body. She saw all the scars over his body.

Faith shook her head sadly, "_Jesus… He's been through and seen so much suffering and death… That he can still show love and compassion after all that is a minor miracle…_" Faith thought.

As Faith laid down next to Michael and snuggled closer to him, everything that Virgil had told her replayed through her mind. She knew how Michael had been "recruited" for the Spartan-II program when he had been kidnapped from his family at age six. She knew about the augmentation procedures that he had to endure and that it had caused over a 50% mortality/disabled rate. She knew about the training he had to endure… She now knew about the Human-Covenant war… She tried to imagine what Virgil had told her about the war… Over 20 billion people dead… Whole planets burned to cinders… She still couldn't believe what Michael had to face. Virgil told her from the battle records that it was normal for Michael and other Spartans to face off against the enemy with the odds stacked 100 to 1 or higher against them and still they fought on… She saw the video of the aliens Michael had to fight against… She saw him take on aliens that were 2-3 times larger than him… Each time there had been no hesitation or fear… She saw the Battle of the Hellmouth and the records of Michael's determination to get back to her… his Faith. She began to think if maybe Giles was right… Was there anything in the universe that Michael and the other Spartans really feared?

Faith thought she'd had a rough life, but it paled in comparison to what Michael had to face. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked again at the scars that were on Michael's body and face.

"_He's given and sacrificed so much… He's now fighting for his wife and family… How can you not love someone like that?_" Faith thought.

As Faith drifted off she had thoughts of what the future would be like… "_Would being with Michael for the long term be so really bad?_"

* * *

As Faith opened her eyes, she could feel a warm breeze blowing into the room and feel the warm sunlight coming through the balcony door. Faith was a little groggy as she hadn't had much sleep. As she blinked her eyes to see better, she could see Michael looking at her with his head resting on his arms.

"Good morning sleepy head." Michael said to Faith.

"Hey…" replied Faith

"How long have you been staring at me?" Faith asked.

"I don't know… I never keep track of the time when I'm looking at you…" was the reply from a smiling Michael.

"Hmmm… I must be quite the sight sleeping… With all the snoring and drooling…" Faith replied teasingly.

"You don't snore too badly… and the drooling is manageable…" replied Michael teasingly.

Faith gave Michael a playful shot to the mid-section and they both laughed.

Michael got a serious look on his face, "I could just spend hours watching you sleep… I know every curve and line of your face… every freckle… every hair…" he said as he softly touched Faith's face.

Faith leaned in and kissed Michael…

* * *

It was late morning and Faith and I were finally getting moving… or at least moving out of bed. The plan was to travel back today. There was still a lot to be done and prepare for. I had told Faith that we had to head back and she showed her disappointment.

"Can't we stay one more night? It's so beautiful here…" Faith showing a bit of a pout face.

"I wish we could… But you know the saying… Things to do… People to see" I replied trying to not let her know that her pouting was actually making me consider her suggestion.

"I have to see Eternal Vigilance first before we leave." I said.

"Oh you mean Virgil…" Faith replied.

"Huh? What? How did you know that was what I called him?" I said a little shocked.

"He told me last night… We had a nice conversation while you were asleep…" Faith replied with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Oh really... Should I be worried about what he blabbed?" I said showing mock concern.

Faith came over to me and she reached up to put her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer, "You have nothing to worry about…" she said as she kissed me.

* * *

I left Faith and tracked down Virgil. When I found him, he was running through his daily maintenance routine.

"So I hear you have been having late night talks with Faith?" I said.

"Why yes Reclaimer… She wanted to know more about you and I provided her a detailed background about your life and battle record…"

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"She was very interested in learning more about you… Was I not supposed to tell her that information?" the AI asked warily.

"No… It's fine… She would have to know everything sooner or later… Did you finish the task I gave you?" I asked.

"Yes Reclaimer… The item you asked for is in the lab where your battle armor is stored." replied Virgil.

"Thanks Eter… I mean… Thanks Virgil." I said.

"You are most welcome… Michael." replied Virgil causing me to arch my eyebrow in slight surprise.

* * *

After armoring up, I did a quick weapons check. I was down to five spare clips for my assault rifle, one plasma grenade and my combat knife. I had left the Desert Eagle in my hideout and I could retrieve it later.

I headed back up to the living quarters' area. I entered our room and saw Faith standing on the balcony looking out over the lake. For a brief moment I considered again her suggestion to stay for one more night, but time was running out for me.

"Faith… It's time to go." I said.

Faith turned and looked at me with a slight sad smile, "I know…"

Faith turned and walked to me. When she got to me she reached out and held on to my armored gloved hand. As she took a hold of my hand she turned and looked at me.

"Thanks Michael… Thanks for bringing me here…" Faith said with a smile.

As we walked out of the room holding hands to head down to the installation's transport area, Faith turned and took one last look behind her to see out the balcony door to the view of the world beyond it…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Buffy was worried. She had gone to Angel's yesterday evening to check on Faith (and see if Michael was still hanging around). When she arrived there was no sign of Faith or Michael. Angel was just waking up and he had no idea where they were either and he hadn't heard any noises.

Buffy tried to tell herself that maybe Faith was with Michael and they were off somewhere together. Faith was still a Slayer and she could take care of herself Buffy thought, but she still worried. It wasn't until the next day when everyone gathered at the school to meet and there was still no sign of Faith or Michael that Buffy started getting very concerned and she expressed her concerns to Giles.

"I'm sure everything is alright…" he said while cleaning his glasses.

Giles continued, "Michael will keep an eye out for Faith… I'm sure they are just… ummm… discussing things over."

"I hope you're right Giles… I think I'll hang out at Angel's to see if Faith shows up there." Buffy said still concerned and worried about Faith's whereabouts.

"Well let me know if you hear for find out anything…" Giles replied trying to mask his own concern.

* * *

A portal formed in the abandoned warehouse and Faith and I were back in her dimension. We turned and looked at each other as we regained our senses.

"That's such a rush! It's hard to believe that we just moved between worlds and dimensions" Faith said showing her youthful excitement.

"Hmmm… If you think that is a rush… You would probably get off on doing a drop in an orbital drop pod…" I said looking at Faith.

"You mean… like drop from space…" said Faith not believing what I was saying.

I nodded to show her I wasn't joking.

"You dropped from space to a planet? That sounds like a rush and a half…" Faith said.

"Well most of the time I had to worry about getting blown out of the sky by the Covenant… But it had its moments." I replied.

This sort of brought a rush of stark realism back to Faith as she remembered what Michael had been through.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

"No sweat… I always thought you had the mentality if not the physical strength to make it as an ODST…" I said smiling inside my helmet.

Faith looked puzzled, "ODST? Who are they?"

"Orbital Drop Shock Troopers… UNSC Special Forces… Like I said you would probably fit in well with them…" I replied.

"I've never been much of a team player if you ever noticed…" Faith said shrugging.

Faith continued, "What's with us ending up in this dump?"

"It doesn't look like much now, but in a few years this dump eventually becomes our base… For ease of moving between the different dimensions, we use this as our main targeting reference point… For now I'm hiding out here." I replied.

Faith looked around at the condition of the abandoned building and got a disgusted look on her face, "You're living here… You're kidding right?" she said.

I shook my head, "I've got a room cleaned up in the basement… It's not too bad… I've been in worse places." I said.

"Yea… I can imagine… Just don't ask me to spend the night here." Faith said with the disgusted look still on her face.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

I removed my helmet and looked at Faith. The last couple of days had been great, but I still had a part of my mind screaming warnings at me to remind me that this was not my Faith and not my time line… I was losing focus and it was hard not to just lose myself here with her right now.

I gave my mind an internal shake to refocus myself on my objectives and I looked at Faith seriously. "I need you to head back to Angel's… Just keep your head down until ascension day and work with Giles and Buffy to get ready…" I said.

Faith saw the serious look on Michael's face and she got a little concerned. "What are you going to be up to?" she asked.

"I've got to go and put on a show for the Mayor and make it look like I'm taking care of his needs…" I replied.

"Will I see you again soon? I've got some "needs" that need some taking care of too you know" Faith said with a mischievous smile and look.

I smiled at Faith and reached out to touch her hair with my armored glove hand, "I'll be by to see you soon… I'll be keeping a watch to make sure you're safe."

Faith took my hand and held it up against her face, "Don't wait too long…"

Faith paused for a moment almost awkwardly and then continued, "Michael… I know who you are and what you can do, but… Take care of yourself will you? I… I don't want to lose you." she said with an almost sad smile.

I leaned in and looked deep into Faith's eyes, "Whatever happens… Always remember that I love you… You were and are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have never regretted a single moment being with you."

We shared one last kiss and Faith head off back to Angel's place…

* * *

It was late afternoon and Buffy was waiting at Angel's to see if Faith showed up. It was hard for Buffy to concentrate and it took a lot of effort on Buffy's part to sit still and not pace around the house worrying.

Buffy was just trying to figure out what to do if Faith didn't show up, when she heard a voice.

"Hey B… How's it hanging?" Faith said smiling as she walked in through the door.

"What the… Where the hell have you been?" Buffy said with an angry tone.

"Whoa B… What's gotten with you?" Faith said defensively.

"What's gotten with me! You disappear for over a day with no word of where you are… We were worried that something happened. Where were you?" Buffy said still angry.

"Chill out B… I was with Michael… So no problems… Everything is fine…" Faith replied again trying to calm Buffy down.

"You couldn't tell us where you were… You and Michael run off so you guys can have some slap and tickle time and leave us here to worry with no word…" Buffy said.

"Hey… I didn't even know where we were going until Michael took me there… And for the record there was no slapping and tickling… Though spanking may have been involved…" Faith said getting a mischievous smile.

Buffy looked at Faith and sighed, "Really? Can you stop it for one moment and realize that I was worried about you when you disappeared and there was no word."

Faith could see how concerned Buffy was about her and this sobered her up, "I'm sorry Buffy… Like I said I had no idea where Michael was taking me and it wasn't like I could pick up a phone and call… and no it wasn't because of any shackles." Faith said with a joking smile but with a sincere tone.

Buffy sighed again, "So where were you two?" she asked.

Faith looked at Buffy, "Honestly… If I told you… you wouldn't believe me." Faith said.

"Go ahead and try me…" Buffy replied remaining unconvinced.

Faith went ahead and told Buffy how Michael had taken her to an alternate Earth in another dimension and that she had been in an alien built installation. Faith also related everything she had found out about Michael to Buffy and that Faith felt that despite Giles's reservations they could trust Michael to do the right thing…"

Buffy just looked at Faith as she finished up her story. Faith couldn't help but see the stunned and confused look on Buffy's face.

Buffy took a moment and looked around the house and then back at Faith and then said, "You're right… I don't believe it…"

Faith just smiled at Buffy, "I told ya so B…"

* * *

Mayor Wilkins had a confused frown on his face. He was perplexed about what was happening. It appeared that his ascension plans were on track and there had been no further interference from Buffy and her group even with the apparent defection of Faith from his side with all her knowledge of his plans. This would seem to indicate that the robot was keeping its side of the bargain in guaranteeing no interference with his ascension plans, but it didn't feel right. It was all too easy now.

There were also the reports from the people and vampires that the Mayor had tasked to keep an eye on Faith. Two days ago Faith had gone to Angel's place after leaving the high school and then nothing… no movement or sightings. Then today one of the Mayor's assistants reports seeing Faith entering Angel's house… when she had never been seen leaving. The Mayor had been at first going to chalk this up to the incompetence of who was following Faith previously, but something that this report said bothered the Mayor. This report stated that Faith appeared quite happy and smiling when she entered Angel's house. Considering that only several days ago that Faith was extremely sad and angry over the apparent killing of a man she had met and apparently had deep feelings for. This was a remarkable turnaround in mood and behavior.

There was something going on behind the scenes that the Mayor wasn't aware of and this bothered him. The Mayor still couldn't help but think about the lack of information over the death of this Michael fellow of Faith's. A body or a sighting of him alive should have turned up by now. There was something there, but the Mayor couldn't quite connect the dots. This would require more thought…

* * *

Giles was working alone late in the school library. With Wesley gone, it had been a load off his mind and his stress levels had gone down somewhat.

"_At least there is one less thing to worry about…_" Giles thought.

Giles had managed to go through some contacts he still had with the Watchers to find out what happened. Giles had learned that somehow Wesley had found out that Michael was the robot and his connection with Faith in the future. The Watchers' Council thought by putting Faith "into protective custody" that they would have some leverage over Michael and make him dance to their tune. Giles was no novice and was aware (and had used himself) of some of the tactics that the Watchers had used to achieve their ends. He was aware that sometimes that the Watchers crossed into that grey area to serve the "greater good" as they justified it. Giles understood their reasoning but even this smacked of going too far. Giles was aware of the threat that Michael had made against the Watchers and he believed that Michael was more than capable of carrying out the threat.

Giles sighed and thought how complicated everything was now. At least the plan to confront the Mayor was going along and all the groups were getting organized and the weapons were coming together. Xander was gathering the explosives and they should be delivered the day before the graduation ceremony. Michael had told Giles and Xander what types of explosives and chemicals should be obtained and where they should be placed for the maximum effect. This seemed perfectly understandable and logical since Michael had the most experience blowing things up. Michael also said he would handle the final wiring and the detonator for the explosives.

Giles was reviewing again the plan in his head and making sure he had covered off everything on his side. It was at this moment that the phone on the library counter rang. Giles made his way over and picked up the phone.

"Hello…" Giles said as he picked up the phone.

There was a pause and then a voice spoke, "Giles… Get down now!"

"What… Who is this?" Giles said confused.

"No time to explain… Remember Plan B… Get on the floor now!"

Giles's eyes widened at the mention of "Plan B". "_Michael… What is going on?_" Giles thought as he suddenly took the caller's advice and dived to the floor behind the library counter. As Giles hit the floor there was a load deafening roar of gunfire and bullets shredded through the library. The rapid fire didn't last very long but the shots tore through the walls and windows. Bullets were flying everywhere. Several rounds tore through the library counter where Giles had dived behind and he was covered in wood splinters and fragments, but he was unhurt. Just as suddenly as the shooting started it stopped. Giles waited for what like seemed an eternity and then raised his head and looked around. Giles finally stood up and looked at the shot up library. He pulled his bent glasses from his face and looked at them and then started cleaning them while still looking at the destruction of his library…

* * *

The Mayor was entering his office after a late night city council meeting. He had been informed by the police chief about the shooting at the high school. There was only one "creature" that would shoot up the library. The Mayor was trying to figure out what was going on as he reached for the light switch.

"I would prefer if you left the overhead lights off…" a voice in the dark said.

The Mayor was startled as he recognized the voice, "Can I at least go to my desk and turn on the lamp there?" he asked.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable…" the voice said.

As the Mayor moved to his desk, sat down and turned on his desk light, he saw movement in the shadows as the huge robot came out of the corner further into the office and stood in front of the Mayor's desk.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you again… I take it you were the one responsible for the incident at the school tonight…" the Mayor said not displaying any emotion and trying not to reveal anything.

"Like I said… I would look after your security and take care of your interests until ascension day… They were starting to plan something and I sent a message for them to back off." the robot said.

"What were they planning against me?" the Mayor asked questioningly.

"No need to worry about it… I'll manage it. If they don't back off I'll escalate my response then…" the robot responded.

The Mayor arched an eyebrow wondering what the robot would consider an "escalated response".

"Okay… You continue doing what you need to do to protect my interests and I'll hand the staff over to you as we agreed." The Mayor responded not giving away his thoughts and plans.

"Agreed… Just remember Mr. Mayor… If you try and double cross me, you won't like the consequences… I'll get upset and you don't want to see me get upset. It won't matter if you are human or demon." the robot said.

Mayor Wilkins watched the robot leave his office. The Mayor had been in politics for a long time that he was astute enough to know when he felt like he was getting played.

"_There is no way in hell you are getting that staff…_" the Mayor thought.

* * *

As I left city hall, I reviewed the video recording of my conversation with the Mayor on my helmet display. I also reviewed the Mayor's bio sensor readings from the conversation.

I sighed, "_Damn it! He's not buying it… He knows I'm playing him… I don't think he has made all the connections, but he's not dumb by any stretch of the imagination…_" I thought.

I had just burned up a clip of ammo to try and convince the Mayor of my "good intentions" and apparently it hadn't done me any good. I figured that the Mayor would try for the double cross, but the problem was knowing when and where the double cross would occur. I was planning on the double cross to occur at the exchange during the ascension ceremony, but that was a flimsy assumption like my flimsy "Plan B"… I needed to have a "Plan C" ready in case everything went to hell in a hand basket… All I knew so far was that "Plan C" would probably involve a lot of shooting and explosions.

* * *

It was much later in the night when Giles arrived home to his apartment. Giles opened the door and turned on the light as he looked into his apartment he was startled by the sight of Michael sitting on Giles's sofa. He had his helmet off and appeared very relaxed… He even had a drink in his hand.

Giles got very angry and moved quickly into his place after slamming his door. Giles moved to face Michael.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Giles demanded angrily.

"Hey… Calm down… Have a drink… Then sit down and relax…" Michael responded to Giles looking somewhat somber.

"Don't tell me what to do… and stop making yourself at bloody home in my place!" Giles responded still angry as he actually did go and pour himself a drink and then sat down next to the Spartan on the sofa.

Giles heard his sofa creak from all the weight on it and he wondered when it was going to break.

"So are you going to tell me why you had to turn my library into a warzone?" Giles asked finally starting to calm down after having a sip of his drink.

"Hey… I did tell you to get down at least…" Michael said with a smirk.

Giles glared at Michael and Michael knew not to push it any further.

"Okay… I have two reasons for tonight's event… The first reason was to put on a show for the Mayor… Try to convince him that the robot was still out there and was looking after things…" Michael responded.

Giles looked at Michael and could start to see the reasoning behind the "attack", "Did the Mayor buy it?" Giles asked still a little bit angry.

"No… Unfortunately the Mayor is a smart politician… He knows that he is being played. He just hasn't connected all the dots yet… Our goal is to keep him from connecting all the dots until it is too late for him…" Michael replied.

"But if he knows you are "playing him" as you say… How do you know that he will still honor his deal and bring the staff to the graduation ceremony to hand over?' Giles asked.

"I can't say with one hundred percent certainty that he will bring the staff, but at the same time he can't ignore my presence… He has to bring the staff to the ceremony to appear to be the honest broker up until he tries to kill me…" Michael said in matter of fact tone.

"Kill you? You really expect he would try that?" Giles said grasping what Michael had told him.

"Yup… Knowing his personality… There is a greater than 75% chance that he will try to double-cross me and attempt to destroy the robot rather than hand over the staff… I would actually be really surprised if he didn't try it." Michael said again in a matter of fact tone.

Giles sat back and took in everything that Michael had said and could see that the Spartan was playing at a different level than they were all used to.

"Does Faith know that the Mayor will try and kill you?" Giles asked somberly.

"No… And she doesn't need to know." Michael said forcefully.

Giles paused and finally spoke, "You said there were two reasons for shooting up my library…"

"Yes… With the library now considered a crime scene by the police. Access is now restricted and we can setup our equipment in the library without worrying about some innocent bystander stumbling on everything…" Michael said.

"Oh… I see" Giles said understanding where Michael's thought process was going.

"So we continue on with "Plan B" as outlined?" Giles asked.

"We are beyond that… We are on to "Plan C" now" Michael said smiling.

Giles shuddered involuntary as he saw Michael smile. "Do I dare ask what "Plan C" is?" Giles asked hesitantly.

Michael outlined his modifications to his "Plan B" and what everyone's new roles were to be. Michael then handed a list to Giles. "I need you and Xander to pick up these items, assemble and place them as instructed."

Giles looked at the list of items and instructions and his eyes widened in shock, "You're joking?" was all that Giles could say.

Michael just looked at Giles and continued smiling, "Everything has been arranged for pickup… Just make sure you follow the instructions and we'll make a really nice earth shattering KA-BOOM when the time comes…"

* * *

I left Giles in a somewhat stunned stated, but considering the nights' events and what I had told him about what I was planning, he seemed to take it very well. I made my way over to Angel's place and took my over watch position, so that I could keep an eye on the house and watch the Mayor's man watching the house without being spotted.

I used my thermal imaging to look inside the house. I got three body signatures, two were normal human body temperatures and one was lower than normal. I could see one of the normal and the below normal signatures on the main floor of the house. I assumed that was Buffy and Angel. The other normal signature was on the second floor… that had to be Faith. It appeared that she was in sleeping in one of the bedrooms. For a moment I gazed at her thermal signature and wished I was with her, but then reality seeped in and I had to remember that I had no place here… I needed to get back to my time line and my window of opportunity was closing.

I watched the house and made sure Faith was safe until just before dawn. I headed off quietly back towards the warehouse to grab a couple of hours of rest. The days were counting down and I didn't have much time left…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Buffy had fallen asleep snuggled up with Angel and he had kept watch to make sure that Buffy and Faith remained safe during the night. Angel assumed (correctly) that Michael was keeping an eye on the outside of the house, so Angel used the time with Buffy to relax and enjoy it… well not enjoy it too much.

He had been going over the plan that Buffy had laid out to him. It was an audacious plan to say the least and had a lot of risk, but it seemed the best bet for confronting the Mayor and dealing with him. It was getting closer to morning and Angel was starting to doze off, but he forced himself awake and would look at Buffy curled up next to him sleeping. He was still planning on leaving Sunnydale after graduation and Buffy knew it as well, but they had both agreed to put their melodramatic moment on hold until after they had dealt with the Mayor. They had enough melodrama dealing with Faith and Michael and to be honest it seemed to have a greater importance right now.

"_Who would've thought of Faith being married and a mother in the future…? Just when you think you know people they surprise you._" Angel thought.

Angel just started nodding off again, when the door opened suddenly and Xander, Oz and Willow came in a rush. Buffy woke up startled and Angel jumped as the light from the doorway came streaming in and Angel naturally wanted to avoid bursting into flames.

"Hey… Watch it!" Angel said as he moved towards a darker part of the house.

Xander and Oz looked at Angel non-apologetically. Willow turned and said, "Sorry… Our bad."

Buffy was wide awake now with the commotion, "What's wrong?" she asked as she sensed something had happened.

"Oh… I don't know… Except somebody turned the library into Swiss cheese last night…" Xander said in his normal dead pan style.

Buffy's eyes widened at Xander's report, "What? What do you mean?" Buffy said trying to understand what had happened.

Oz interpreted for Buffy, "What Xander means is that someone decided to shoot up the library…"

"Giles… Was anyone hurt?" Buffy asked with concern.

Willow spoke, "From police reports, no one was injured, but we haven't talked to Giles yet today. We wanted to tell you first before heading over to check on Giles…"

"Do we know who is responsible or if we were the actual target?" Buffy asked.

"Well it was either us or someone that has a pathological hate for books…" Xander replied.

"It could be someone that didn't want to pay an overdue fine…" Oz deadpanned in reply.

"Enough…" Buffy said. She had an idea of who was behind the shooting, but she had no idea why. Buffy stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "FAITH!"

Buffy yelled for Faith one time and was about to head up the stairs when Faith showed up at the top of the stairs yawning and looking like she was just waking up.

"Hey B… What's with the early wakeup call?" Faith said stretching.

"We have trouble…" Buffy said and this got Faith's attention immediately.

"What's up?" Faith asked showing her own concern.

"Looks like the school library was shot up last night… We need to go check on Giles." Buffy replied.

* * *

The group (minus Angel) headed out and rode in Oz's van to Giles's place. This was quickly reported to the Mayor by his man keeping watch outside the house…

Giles made to his way to his door to answer the pounding on it. He opened it and was greeted immediately by a wave of teenagers giving him a group hug.

"Oh my… What's happening?" Giles asked slightly confused.

"Giles… Thank God you're okay! We heard what happened at the library and we were worried!" Buffy said expressing her concern and relief for the group.

"I'm perfectly fine… If you come in I'll explain everything…" Giles said.

Giles tried to move back into the apartment, but everyone was still hugging Giles.

"Uhhh… If you would all kindly release me… We could be a little more comfortable and I would be able to explain…" Giles said slightly sighing and rolling his eyes, but secretly he appreciated the concern that everyone had for him.

Everyone finally let go of Giles and made their way awkwardly into his apartment and grab a place to sit or lean against standing.

Buffy was the first to speak, "So what happened? Do you know who did the drive by?"

Giles gathered himself. He looked at Faith somewhat uncomfortably, "Yes… I know who did it and why…" Giles said pausing.

He could see that everyone was waiting for him to continue, "It was Michael that shot up the library last night…"

Everyone was dumb struck by what Giles had said. Faith was the first to respond, "It couldn't be… He wouldn't do anything like that… He's on our side." Faith said in an unbelieving tone while shaking her head.

Giles quickly spoke to calm any fears, "It's not what you think…"

"What the hell is he up to?" Buffy said angrily interrupting Giles.

"Michael was putting on a show for the Mayor… He did give me a little warning before he started firing…" Giles said to answer Buffy's and everyone else's question.

Giles continued, "Michael believes that Mayor is not buying his show of working for him… He was hoping that this display of force would get the Mayor to feel safer, but Michael is not very confident of it, so we have to make some minor changes to our plans."

"Like what kind of changes?" Xander asked.

"Well first of all… When we confront the Mayor our main goal is to now contain the Mayor close to or in the school and make sure we get all the people safely away from what Michael referred to as the "kill zone"." Giles replied.

Everyone except for Xander had somewhat blank looks. Xander retained enough of his time of being a soldier at Halloween to understand what a "kill zone" was and he got a very bad feeling about where this plan was going, but he didn't voice he concerns. He would talk to Giles later privately about it.

"Michael has given me a list of items he needs picked up. He also provided instructions on how he wanted everything setup and placed…" Giles said as he handed the paper with the information on it to Xander.

Xander read over the paper and it took every ounce of his self-control to not yell out. "_Jesus… This is insane… At least he didn't ask for a nuke to use._" Xander thought as he tried to control his expression and emotions.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was again worrying about what to do about his robot problem. The more he thought of it the more he didn't want to have to deal with the robot at his ascension. If there was some way to lure the robot out so the demons he hired could kill that robot before the ceremony and then he wouldn't have to worry about any problems.

The Mayor sat back and went through everything that he knew about the robot in his head. He sat and let himself review every detail that he had learned from his sources and Faith. He knew something was there, but it was just out of reach. His mind started wandering and he thought about Faith and how he had held such promise and high hopes for her. She was going to be his pride… The daughter he never had… She was…

The Mayor stopped as a thought came to him like a thundering revelation, "_No… That couldn't be right… That's impossible…_" the Mayor thought.

The more the Mayor considered the impossibility of it the more it started to seem possible. The Mayor quickly fished out the phone number of the demon that he had hired and gave him a call.

"This is Mayor Wilkins in Sunnydale… I need to meet with you ASAP… We are going to have a change in venue and time for the work I contracted you for… Tonight after 9pm here in my office… Thank you."

The Mayor had a predatory smile as he hung up the phone. "_I have the place and time… I just need to arrange one more thing to have some insurance and to take care of some betrayal._" the Mayor thought. Mayor Wilkins kept smiling as everything was coming together and soon all his problems would be gone…

* * *

I was resting in my room in the warehouse basement. I was going over the changes to the plan in my head. My new plan was a little more risky and had a higher potential for the dreaded "collateral damage". I had already gotten Junior to hack into the appropriate business and military databases to arrange for the re-routing of certain items to the location where Giles and Xander would pick them up.

From what Buffy and Giles had told me in the original time line, when they confronted the Mayor and his vampires at the graduation ceremony, they had armed the students to fight off the vampires and Buffy had lead the Mayor, in his demon form, into the school library where they had placed a cache of explosives. Buffy escaped from the school and the explosive charges were set off barbecuing the Mayor. In this time line the conditions had changed, so the plan had to be adapted. We would still arm the students to fight off the vampires, but instead of attacking, they would do a fighting withdrawal getting all the humans to evacuate from the blast zone radius. To prevent the vampires from pursuing we were taking a page from my "Battle of the Hellmouth" playbook. Giles and Xander were picking up the materials to make some very large home-made claymore mines using oil drums packed with explosives and ball bearings and nails. My job would be to keep the Mayor occupied and as close to the school as possible. If I couldn't kill him with my weapons, I would set off the explosive charges and fry his ass… Since by all probability I would still be in the blast zone, I would use my armor lock system to make sure my ass didn't fry along with the Mayor. During while all this was happening, I also had to obtain the "Staff of Uman" and then portal back to Virgil and have him figure out how the staff worked and then activate it and then I would be back home in my time line before the hole in the space-time barrier closed… Easy as pie… And if I believed that it would all go according to plan then I was also one of the Covenant prophets and we would all come together holding hands and singing Kumbaya…

I knew realistically that the odds were good that I would either die or be stranded in this time line forever. That created a paradox for me… If I was stranded in this time line what about Faith? The past version of me would be arriving here in a few months. Do I deprive my past self of being with Faith and experiencing all those moments of being with her so that I could be selfish and try to get back what I had lost? I'm eleven years older than when my past self will be when he comes through and Faith is only eighteen years old now. She should be with a younger man (or younger version of me… damn that headache was starting up again).

If somebody asked me why I was going through all this when I knew that the odds were stacked against me… Then I would just say that they didn't know Spartans very well. We had been battling against the odds our whole lives since we had been selected for the program. Eventually the house would win, but that never kept us from trying to achieve what some would consider the impossible.

I had given it some thought and if I failed to return to my time line, then I would return to my home dimension in this time line. I knew that the war with the Covenant would be over soon, but the UNSC could always use another Spartan as there still would be a lot of work to do in the peace. It would break my heart knowing I would never see my wife and daughter again, but I couldn't stay in this dimension… I didn't belong here at this time with this younger Faith. My time was past and it was for my younger version of me to travel this unknown path with Faith. Once I returned back to my dimension, I would destroy the dimensional recall device in my suit... There would be no returning to Virgil or to Faith. Faith and the other me would have their lives together and they would have the opportunity to be together. I knew I couldn't force them to be together, but I was putting everything in place for them to have that choice.

I planned to spend the time I had left here with Faith. I was going to go to her tonight and I would love her like I always had. I had thought of not telling her what I was going to do, but I needed to be able to say good bye cleanly… I figured I would never have that opportunity with my Faith. Faith would always be the one I was supposed to be with… I felt that it was important that she needed to know that.

* * *

Faith was getting anxious. The sun had set and evening had arrived. She had hoped that Michael would have showed up, but no sign yet. She needed to talk to him. With everything happening with the Mayor and now the changes to the plan, she was getting worried and she was also getting a bad feeling.

Faith was still confused. She knew that she loved Michael, but she thought that everything was going so fast and she didn't know if she was ready for the type of relationship that she would have with Michael in the future. She kept thinking of all the choices and her feelings.

"_Damn it! Michael was right… You can get a hell of a headache thinking about all this time travel stuff…_" Faith thought holding her head and rubbing her temples.

Faith tried to look at all the positives and negatives and she got even more confused, but as she tried to clear her mind and get rid of her headache, she remembered how Michael looked at her when she had woken up in the installation with the sun coming through the windows and balcony door… It was as close to heaven as she could have ever imagined it. She could never recall feeling so happy and loved in her life… Where the hell did she think she was going to find another guy like Michael again? He was a one of a kind.

Faith was all caught up in her torrent of thoughts and emotions that she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Hi…"

Faith turned around quickly and saw Michael standing in the bedroom doorway. He wasn't wearing his armor. Faith stood and quickly ran to Michael and jumped up into him. Michael reacted quickly and grabbed Faith. Faith wrapped her arms around Michael in a tight hug and kissed him hard.

Faith finally broke away from the kiss and looked Michael in the eyes, "I'm glad you came… I was wondering when you would show up… I see you came without your armor." She said.

"I snuck in the back way… It's what I do… My armor is stored in another room. I know I won't need it tonight." Michael said with a smile.

Michael touched Faith's face gently and they leaned in and kissed again. The kiss seemed to last an eternity for both of them. They finally parted and Faith looked at Michael and smiled.

"Whoa… That was… Does it always feel like that?" Faith said in a sexy whisper as she tried to catch her breath.

"Every time…" Michael replied to Faith smiling and feeling the same way.

"Let's not waste any more time then…" Faith said as she leaned in and kissed Michael again.

Faith wrapped her legs around Michael as they still kissed. They made their way to her bed and quickly took their clothes off and touched and explored each other. They spent hours wrapped in each other. At that moment the world didn't matter, it was just the two of them together… like it was always meant to be.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins was meeting with the demons he had hired to deal with his robot problem. The demons were a little upset as they had their made plans on certain assumptions that the Mayor had already provided and now the Mayor was making last minute changes.

The first demon spoke, "Mr. Mayor… I can understand that you want to change the location, but dealing with these types of situations requires planning…"

"Yea… We don'ts like last minute changes… Causes too many headaches and problems and things can go wrong…" the second demon spoke to support his partner.

The Mayor smiled, "I can certainly understand and appreciate your position, but what if I could arrange the robot to be at a pre-determined location and time so that it can make your work easier?"

The two demons looked at each other and then the Mayor, "I thought that you wouldn't know when this robot would show up until your ascension ceremony began?" the first demon asked.

The mayor continued smiling, "I thought so too, but looking at and analyzing this "robot's" behavior. I do believe that this robot has a particular fondness for one of the Slayers… I believe this is a weak spot that could be exploited…" the Mayor explained.

The Mayor paused for a moment as he saw that he had the demons' attention with what he was saying. The Mayor continued, "I know where the Slayer… Faith is holed up right now. If you were to say… stage an attack on the house where she was staying… I am absolutely positive that you could draw the robot in to respond to your attack and then…"

Both demons smiled as they grasped what the Mayor was suggesting. "We sucker it in and then we kill it…"

"I call dibs on its head… I want to mount it as a trophy… I ain't never killed me no robot before…" called out the second demon much to the chagrin of the first demon.

"Okay you can have the head…." said the first demon.

"This is most excellent… You'll still be ready to go the night before my ascension ceremony?" the Mayor smiled while asked questioningly.

The two demons looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. The first demon turned to the Mayor, "It will be kind of tight, but it's doable… Can you provide us the address of where the Slayer is staying? We would want to give our regards to her afterwards…" the demon said smiling.

"No! You'll not harm the Slayer… I have other plans for her…" The Mayor ordered.

"Whatever… as long as we gets our money we'll take care of our side of the bargain." replied the first demon.

"That is good to hear… I look forward to the successful completion of our business arrangement." the Mayor said smiling as he escorted the two demons from his office.

The Mayor had just sat down at his desk when there was another knock at the door. The Mayor smiled as he answered with a pleasant "Come in…"

The door opened and in came a couple of vampires that were providing their services to the Mayor.

"You sent for us?' asked one of the vampires.

"Yes I did… In three days' time, our robot problem will be removed by my "business associates". The robot will die trying to protect Faith… when it is dead I want you and a group of your friends to go in and "secure" Faith. She is not to be killed or bitten… She is to be brought to me "relatively" unharmed… I need to teach that young lady a thing or two about loyalty and respect. Do you understand?" Mayor Wilkins said smiling.

The vampires smiled as they nodded their understanding…

* * *

Faith and I lay together in bed holding each other. I knew that she was asleep from listening to her breathing patterns. I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to move or leave… I didn't want this moment to end… I was actually afraid… I was more afraid now than at any other time I could ever remember feeling fear. I didn't want this to end, but I knew it was going to end… at least for this version of me. I wished that I had one more opportunity to hold my daughter and tell her that I loved her. A part of me wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all and the cruelty of the universe, but considering that I was a Spartan and the life that I had lived and what I had to endure. I guess I was lucky to have lived as long as I did and had been able to have my family. There was always a slim hope that Faith and Virgil from my time line would try to look for me… My Faith could be pretty stubborn and not give up easily… That was one of the many things I loved about Faith.

I was finally able to relax enough to fall to sleep and I dreamed of many things… Blue skies and green fields of my childhood… Friends and comrades that were long gone… Faith and Adriana standing by a deep blue lake and a blue sky that seemed to go on forever…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face and I opened my eyes. I blinked to focus and wake up. I was greeted by a female voice.

"Good morning sleepy head…"

I turned my head and I saw Faith lying next to me. She was lying on her stomach with her hands folded under her head. It appeared that she had been watching me while I was asleep.

I moved on to my side to face her, "Were you watching me while I slept?" I asked with a tone of mock concern.

Faith smiled at me, "I thought that turnabout would be fair play… Plus I was wondering if I could play connect the scars on your body… You do seem to have more than your fair share of them…" she said teasingly.

"Well they do say that chicks dig scars…" I replied keeping up the banter.

"Yea… I'm getting all weak-kneed just seeing all these scars…" Faith said in a more suggestive tone now as she lightly ran a finger along some of my scars on my arm then across to my chest. Faith then sighed and she moved closer and rested her head on my chest as I moved to lie on my back again.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"What's going to happen to us?" Faith said.

"Well if everything goes as planned… I'll be back where I belong and in a few months this time line's version of me will arrive here…" I replied.

"What if you couldn't go back? What if I don't want you to go?" Faith said still resting her head on my chest.

I sighed as I knew where this conversation was heading, "I told you… I can't stay here… It's not my time… You'll be with me… A younger me… that has more energy to keep up with you instead of this old man…"

Faith snorted, "For an old man you do pretty good keeping up and then some…" Faith paused for a moment and then continued, "I think I can understand all this time travel stuff without getting too bad of a headache… I know that your younger you will be here soon, but it's not you… you right now… The Michael that I met on that patio… You understand me right?"

I sighed again as I understood exactly what she meant. To have had the chance to meet Faith twice and get together was a very rare blessing. I could understand how she felt. The younger Michael would be different from me in some ways… The environment and events that will shape him and his relationship with Faith would be different, but I also knew that he would still love Faith with no hesitation or reservations. I had to think carefully of how I would word my response as I was torn about leaving her as well.

"Faith… It will still be me… Just slightly different and a lot less experienced in how relationships work, but he will love you the same as I do now… You'll just know him… me… a lot better and some of the crap we had to go through won't happen now. You'll have more time together… that is the one precious commodity that no amount of wealth can buy in any universe or dimension…" I said as I stroked Faith's hair.

I heard Faith sigh, "You didn't answer my question… What happens if you can't go back to your time line?"

I hesitated for a moment. I had never lied to Faith and I wasn't about to start now. "If I can't go back… I'm going to portal to Virgil and then I'm going to have him portal me back to my home dimension… I won't be coming back…" I said.

Faith heard what Michael had said and she'd had a feeling that this was what he was going to do. She tried to control her emotions, but her eyes glistened and the tears started to come silently and she tried to keep herself from sobbing. She was sad and angry at the same time.

"_Everyone in my life has either disappointed me, hurt me or used me… I finally find that one person that I connect with and actually want to be with and we can't be together… This is the man I love and want to be with and the universe wants to take him away from me… It's not fair!_" Faith thought trying to maintain some composure and control.

I watched as Faith lifted her head and she moved to straddle on top of me. I could see the tears in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me with an almost desperate passion. I could feel all her emotions in that kiss… love… loneliness… wanting… desire… and the pain of loss.

* * *

Giles opened his door to answer the knocking. He was greeted by Xander and Oz standing at the door.

"Oh Xander… Hello Oz… I wasn't expecting you this early… Is there anything wrong?" Giles asked as he let in both men into his place.

"Uhhh… Nothing really… I just wanted to talk to you first about this plan…" Xander said hesitantly.

"I see… You have some concerns…" Giles replied.

"Yes… Especially this talk about creating "kill zones"… This plan could get pretty ugly…" Xander said.

Giles sighed, "Yes I understand what you are talking about… If it makes you feel any better I raised the exact same concerns with Michael when he outlined this plan…" Giles replied.

"What did he tell you?" Xander asked.

"He said it was a calculated risk…" Giles said awkwardly as he turned away.

Oz picked up on Giles's body language, "What else aren't you telling us?" Oz asked quietly.

Giles sighed again and removed his glasses to clean them. Xander got a real bad feeling as seeing that Giles did this mostly when he was worried and nervous.

"You must promise to not to repeat this to anyone else… especially Faith…" Giles asked.

Xander and Oz both hesitated for a moment and looked at each other and then nodded their agreement to Giles.

"Michael expects that the Mayor will attempt to kill him at the ceremony… It almost seems like Michael is counting on that. Michael has stressed that evacuating everyone out of harm's way is the priority and he will kill the Mayor or keep the Mayor in the kill zone… and then setoff the explosives." Giles said.

"That's not too surprising or too bad…" replied Xander.

"My dear boy… You seem to not realize that by trying to keep the Mayor in this kill zone that Michael will have to stay in it as well…" Giles replied seeing both Xander's and Oz's eyes widened as they comprehended that Michael was putting his own life at risk.

"Does he understand what he is doing and risking?" Oz asked.

"Giles sighed once more before answering the question, "As Michael put it to me when he outlined his plan… His survival is secondary… Making sure that the Mayor does not leave the ceremony alive and protecting the civilian population is the primary mission goal…"

Xander and Oz were both quiet as what they had been told sunk in and they tried to understand what it took to make that kind of decision and sacrifice…

* * *

I spent the next several days working with Giles, Xander and Oz getting the explosives ready. I walked them through all the steps on how to lay out the charges to properly direct the explosion in the direction we wanted.

"How are we going to set off each of these devices and the main device in the school?" Xander asked.

"There's no "we" in this situation…" I said smiling.

I continued, "We're going to rig up remote command detonators and I will control through my suit once everything is armed…"

Xander looked at me, "…and what do we do if something… uh… happens to you?" he asked.

"Once armed… If anything happens to me that I become incapacitated or die… My suit's AI will detect and act like a dead man's switch and set off everything at once… WHOOSH!" I said still smiling and moving my hands up.

Xander gulped, "What happens if we're still inside this kill zone?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked Xander straight in the eye, "Make sure you're not… That would be really… really bad."

Oz raised his hand with a question, "How are we going to disguise these barrels to not draw attention to them?"

I had given that some thought and I smiled as I responded, "The best way to hide something is usually in plain sight…" I walked over to one of the barrels I had completed and turned it around to show the others. I could see the looks of disbelief on their faces as they read what I had put on the barrels acting as our home-made claymore mines…

"_Save the Environment… Keep Sunnydale Clean!_"

"Just make sure you place them at the locations that I marked on the map. This will provide enough coverage… Also make sure that the "Save Environment" wording is facing towards the school… That is the front of the claymore and most of the explosion will go in that direction… Again really bad if it is turned the wrong way and you are close by…" I said making sure that they understood all the instructions I had given them.

It was going to be close, but we were going to have everything in place the day before the ceremony.

In the evening I would return to Faith and we would spend our diminishing time together. Our love making was taking on an almost desperate tone. When we were finished we would hold on to each other tightly… neither one of us wanting to let go or say good-bye.

* * *

We were on the last day before the ceremony. I helped load all of our drums on to the moving truck and jumped in and closed the door. I was out of my battle armor wearing street clothes, but there was still a risk of being spotted, but it was a calculated risk as I could help speed up the unloading and placing of the drums with the others due to my augmentation.

We had already laid all the explosives in the police taped off library. It hadn't been very difficult to gain entry and we hadn't had any unwanted visitors discover what we were planning.

After we had finished placing all our "surprises" I had the others drop me off at the abandoned warehouse. I had some tasks to complete before the tomorrow's event and I wanted to spend one last night with Faith.

I went down to my room and armored up. I went through my customary equipment and weapons check. I checked and confirmed with Junior that there were no problems with my suit. I would go to Angel's and spend the night with Faith with all my equipment.

I thought again of this plan and considered all the angles and areas where things could go wrong and how I could react to them… This was such a flimsy plan, but there was no more time left.

I put my helmet on, "Junior… I want to record two separate messages… I want the first message buried on the public networks and encode a Spartan ID into it that will start broadcasting out at 0138 local time on November 17, 1999… The second message will be a delayed send to Willow's email account two days from now… Understood?" I said.

"Understood Michael… You may commence message recording when you are ready." replied the cheery tone AI.

"Record first message… Michael… Adriana… If you are receiving this message then it means that you have successfully arrived in this dimension. I know that this may come as a surprise and a shock, but… how do I put it… I'm you…. From eleven years in the future… There is a lot to tell and not enough time… There will be data package included with this message that will contain everything you need to know… Michael… If I can give you one word of advice… Live your life and be happy… I envy you right now… You are at the beginning of a path that will change your life for all the best… Don't blow it!"

I went on to cover off all the major details of the when and where's and the how's. I covered off that some events could now be avoided and dealt with. I explained to my younger self about Faith and how important she would be to him and his life…

I finished up the message to myself, "Just remember that you'll be able to rely and trust Faith… The transition is going to be difficult for her and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with this relationship mess to clean up and knowing that you aren't equipped right now to deal with it… Trust your instincts… Trust Adriana to help you and guide you and remember to have some fun and enjoy life… Good luck and long life… This is Sierra-113 signing off…"

I had finished that message and I instructed Junior to do a data dump into a compressed file and attach to the message and upload to different computer networks. I didn't worry about anyone seeing it… the encryption level prevented anyone but a Spartan from accessing it. Now it was time for the second and more difficult message I was leaving.

"Junior… Record second message… Willow I used your email account to receive this message. Could you please ensure that Faith hears it as it is important to her."

I paused before continuing, "Faith… If you are hearing this message it means that I am… gone. I can't begin to even express into words how much I love you… I know that we have only spent a short time together here, but the years I did spend with you in the other time line were the best of my life… I know that you will find it hard to accept that I'm gone and it may be difficult to accept that when my younger version arrives that it is me, but understand my love… That younger version of me will become this person with you by his side… I have travelled between dimensions and travelled through time… I have fought through the Hellmouth and other enemies and it was to be with you… When I was younger I always had a feeling that I was running to or destined for something… I thought it was my being a Spartan that was my destiny, but I realize now that becoming a Spartan and going through everything I endured was only the path to get me to my destiny…. You. It was always you… I told you once in a different time and in a different place that we were meant to be together and I still mean it…"

I continued on explaining some things and events to Faith. I also provided her with the date that I would arrive in Sunnydale along with the GPS co-ordinates.

"There is one more thing… I have hidden a dimensional recall device in my hideout… This will allow you and Michael to go see Virgil. He's a good… person… and can help both of you out. Enjoy your life Faith and live up to your potential… I always believed in you and will love you forever… Be happy."

I sat there after recording the second message for Faith. I felt emotionally exhausted and numb. I had cast my few remaining pebbles into the pond and I had no idea how the ripples would affect this time line. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts and focus. There would be much to do tomorrow, but I planned to spend one more night with Faith and say my final good-byes. There was so little time left now… I closed my eyes to rest. I would wait until darkness to go to Faith…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Faith was pacing like a caged tiger in Angel's place as she watched the sun go down. Everyone had been busy doing their part of the plan, but Faith was still penned up in the house. It was bad enough that she was being kept under wraps, but the main reason for her anxiousness and restlessness was that this was her last night with Michael. She was a torrent of mixed emotions. She'd had lots thrown at her in such a short time. She felt like her whole life had been spinning out of control and then along comes Michael… She knew what and who he was… He was this warrior who had fought aliens and demons… Had done and seen things she could only dream of… He made her have feelings and emotions she didn't think she could have… He was a man that loved and cared for her like no one else had ever done and soon he would be gone.

"_I love him and yet I still can't tell him how I feel… Maybe it's like that one last self-defense mechanism to protect myself from getting hurt again… He's going away and I can feel my heart breaking… He's been honest with me from the start… There are no secrets or hidden agendas… He's accepted me for who I am and sees something better in me… Why can't I tell him "I love you"?_" Faith thought with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Faith had decided to plan something special for her and Michael's last night together. She had gotten some candles to place in the bedroom and she had tried to plan out what she was going to say and do…

"_Sheesh… There I go again… I'm acting like a silly school girl… Maybe I should giggle while he deflowers me… Damn it! How can he make me feel this way?_" Faith thought with a sudden flash of anger.

Faith started smiling, "_He wants a last night… I'll give him a last night that will rock him like no other… I wonder where we put those shackles…_"

* * *

Angel was up and pacing around down stairs in his house. He knew that this was Faith and Michael's last night together and he expected quite the emotional scene, so he had planned to go on patrol with Buffy one last time as they had their own good-bye scene to do.

Angel had seen quite the change in Faith over the last few days. Just a few weeks ago, Faith was becoming darker and so close to going over the edge. It was quite the transformation… It actually gave you hope… To see the future and the happiness one could have (Angel snorted at that thought). To have someone there that loved you unconditionally… That was a precious gift.

As both Faith and Angel were lost in their thoughts they were unaware of a group of demons and vampires that approached the house and took up position.

* * *

Faith had wandered downstairs as she was too wound up to stay in her bedroom anymore waiting for Michael. She saw that Angel was up and moving around.

Faith started to say "Hey Angel… What's…" when she was suddenly cut off by the windows of the house being shattered by loud automatic gunfire.

Faith and Angel both dove for cover behind furniture as bullets flew through the air impacting walls. Dust and debris was flying through the air. Faith was crouched down holding her hands over her ears from the terrifying loud noise. She looked up and saw Angel crawling across the floor towards her. He made it to her position and placed his head close to hers.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked loudly due to the noise of the gunfire and the bullets impacting.

"Yea… What the hell is going on?" Faith yelled back to Angel.

"No idea… I'll take a look… Keep your head down!" Angel responded as he started to crawl away from Faith towards the shattered window.

Angel crawled his way towards the window as bullets kept flying over his head and sending debris and dust flying everywhere. The noise was deafening. As Angel neared the shattered remains of the window, the firing stopped. He decided to risk a peak to get a sense of the situation and who they were facing. As he carefully looked out the window he saw six human shaped demons holding a mix of machine guns and assault rifles. The demons were a grey-green color and their skin looked rough and scaly. Their heads were roughly human shaped, but they had no ears and the nose protruded out further and flatter and the skin was scaly and had tiny spikes covering the top of the head.

"_Zushin demons… Damn it! What the hell are they doing here?_" Angel thought as he identified the demons.

Angel could see the demons standing outside his place and they appeared to be reloading their weapons. He thought about rushing them, but they were at least 50 meters from the house and he could never cover that distance in time…

"_This time discretion is the better part of valor…_" Angel thought as he turned around and crawled his way back to Faith to let her know what they were up against.

Angel made his way back to Faith. The firing hadn't resumed yet, but it could any second. Angel motioned for Faith to keep her head down.

"What're we facing Angel?" Faith asked.

"Looks like at least six Zushin demons… out front and carrying a lot of firepower." Angel replied.

"Zushin demons? Never heard of them." Faith replied.

"Nasty buggers… Normally they just buy, sell and trade weapons for cash, but they will do the occasional work for the right price and right person… Can be tough fighters." Angel replied.

"What are they doing now?" Faith asked questioningly.

It took Angel a moment and he had been puzzled by their behavior as well, "They were reloading when I looked, but they are just outside doing nothing but standing there…"

The shooting resumed and bullets flew through the house. Again the noise was deafening and the air filled with dust and debris. Faith and Angel kept low to the ground.

"Why aren't they coming in? They should've figured we don't have any guns or can fight back like this…" Faith yelled to be heard above the noise.

Angel was puzzled. "It doesn't make any sense… You're right they should know that we are pretty much defenseless… Maybe they don't want to fight us inside and are trying to get us to run… They were standing around outside like they were waiting for something…" Angel yelled back to Faith.

Faith's eyes widened as she heard what Angel said and something clicked in her mind, "…Waiting for something… or someone." Faith said as she realized that Angel and her weren't the real targets.

Angel nodded his agreement as he heard what Faith was saying and understood where her thought process was leading.

"_Jesus… Michael…_" Faith thought suddenly scared and worried.

* * *

It was dark and I had left my hideout for the last time. I was making my way to Angel's to spend one last night with Faith. I was walking at a leisurely pace. It was a quiet walk until I got within just over a kilometer from Angel's place. The audio sensors on my suit picked up the distance sounds of automatic gunfire. I began to get a real bad feeling.

"Junior… Can you triangulate the direction and distance of where that gunfire is coming from?" I asked my battle suit's AI.

"Yes Michael… I can approximate that the gunfire is coming from a bearing of 278 degrees… the same bearing that you were headed in towards Angel's house… Distance of gunfire is calculated to be 1.2 kilometers which is same distance from current location to Angel's house…" Junior replied.

"Damn it!" I said as I started to sprint towards Angel's and the gunfire. As I sprinted I made sure I had a full clip loaded in my assault rifle.

As I got closer to Angel's my motion sensors started displaying targets and the threat analysis computer started cataloging hostiles… There appeared to be a large group of red targets up a head and surrounding the house. The gunfire was getting louder… It sounded like assault rifles… Not too bad… I still didn't want to get caught in the open.

I was finally close enough to see Angel's house and the front looked like a mess. I could make out a group of what looked like demons unloading their assault rifles on the front of the house. They were spraying their weapons through the windows and walls…. Just firing indiscriminately. I had no targets showing in the house… This meant that they were either motionless or dead…

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Faith being dead… I needed to know if she was alive and unhurt… I swept around the red targets and approached the house from the side. I would enter the house first… determine Faith's status and then deal with the enemy.

I moved fast and sprinted towards the house. From the angle I was approaching the house, I could see a couple of the demons that were firing on the house. I was out in the open and I figured that they would see me, but once I was inside I could plan on how I would take them out. I approached a window on the house and without stopping I dove through the window causing a loud crashing sound as I entered the house…

* * *

It wasn't the group of demons at the front of the house that spotted Michael. The demon who saw Michael's sprint and diving crash into the house was sitting about 150 meters further back. This demon was armed with a Barrett M82A1 .50 caliber sniper rifle equipped with a thermal night scope and laser target designator and loaded with High Explosive-Incendiary-Armor-Piercing rounds in its clip.

The demon saw the "robot" come out of the darkness and he swung his rifle to try and get a quick shot off.

"_Damn… It's quick._" The demon thought as he was unable to get a shot off before the robot was out of sight inside the house.

The demon spoke into his headset to the rest of his team, "Heads up… It's show time!"

Once the group of demons that were firing on the house heard that their real target was now here, they moved back a bit and got under cover. Their purpose was now to draw out the robot into their "kill zone" for the demon with the sniper rifle and for the other three demons that had been "specially outfitted" to take out the robot.

The demons checked their weapons and got ready to deal with their real target…

* * *

Faith and Angel were still lying still as the bullets were flying above them. They were both startled by a loud crash. They both quickly turned their heads to see this new threat. They both saw the huge Spartan diving through the window with glass flying around him. They saw the Spartan dive in and shoulder roll and come up holding his weapon in a kneeling position facing towards where the firing was coming from.

Angel couldn't help but be impressed at how fast the Spartan moved and reacted. It was only seconds between entering the house and the Spartan was over by them and ready to deal with any threat.

* * *

I was in the house and it looked like a mess, but I saw that both Faith and Angel were down low and they both appeared unhurt. I made my way over to where they were laying on the floor. The firing from outside had stopped. I had six targets within 50 meters of the house and they were moving back slightly and spreading out in a slight "U" shape to cover the front of the house.

I looked at both Faith and Angel, "Is anyone hurt?" I asked.

I was relieved to hear Faith say that she was unhurt.

"Michael… Angel and I think this was a setup to lure you into a trap…" Faith said with anger and worry in her tone.

"Any idea how many are out there?" Angel asked.

"I've got at least 20 targets on my motion sensors… Could be more if they aren't moving… I saw demons… I didn't recognize them, but demons using assault rifles is a new twist." I replied.

"The group I saw firing on the house are Zushin demons… They usually just act as weapons brokers, but they are known to be tough fighters for the right customer and right price…" Angel said.

"_This had to be the Mayor's handiwork…_" I thought about what Faith said and it would seem to make sense… I had underestimated the Mayor and how much he had been able to figure out. The main thing now was to make sure Faith and Angel could escape safely and for me to take out the enemy or at least hold them long enough for Faith and Angel to escape.

I looked at Angel and Faith, "Okay… Here's the plan… I cover you and you both go out the side window I came in. You make your way to Giles's and we'll meet up there to regroup and plan our next steps… If there are any problems at Giles's place then the alternate meeting point is where I'm living… You know the place… Faith?"

Faith looked at me with a worried look and nodded, "I know… But are you sure you want to take on all these demons by yourself?"

I smiled inside my helmet, "Don't worry… I'm a professional…" I said.

This actually made Faith smirk and shake her head at my attempted joke.

"_Good… She was keeping her head and not panicking… Angel will keep an eye on her._" I thought.

"I'm going to move up and get in position. When I give you the signal you make a run for it. Don't stop and don't worry… I'll cover both of you…" I said to Faith and Angel.

I saw them both nod their understanding of my instructions and I moved up towards the front of the house and the shattered window. I stayed to the side and took up position by the window.

"Junior… Can you tag the closest targets on my helmet display?" I asked the AI.

"Yes Michael… Enemy targets being tagged right now." Junior responded.

I watched as six red indicators appeared on my helmet display showing where the nearest enemy targets were. I turned towards where Faith and Angel were still lying on the floor. I could see Faith look at me and I could see the love and worry in her eyes. I nodded towards her. I turned my head back towards the enemy. I paused and took a moment to clear my mind and to relax my breathing and then I made my move…

"GO!" I yelled as I stood up and moved into the open window and starting firing short bursts towards the red target indicators. I watched as two green targets on my motion sensors started moving away from me. I fired another short burst and watched with satisfaction as a couple of my enemy targets disappeared telling me that they were dead.

* * *

Faith heard Michael tell them to go. She didn't want to leave him, but he was right… They needed to get out of here and regroup. That still didn't stop her from worrying about him and feeling guilty about running out rather than staying and fighting.

Faith moved quickly towards the window to exit the house and she heard Michael start firing from his position.

* * *

The demon with the sniper rifle saw the robot stand up in the open window and start shooting. The demon watched angrily as he saw two of his comrades get cut down by a burst of gunfire. The demon laid his eye against the rifle scope and took aim on the robot. He used the rifle's laser sight to put a red aiming dot on the robot's head. The demon relaxed his breathing and got ready to squeeze the trigger.

"_I've got you now…_" thought the demon.

* * *

I was firing another burst and took out another enemy target, when Junior suddenly spoke, "Warning... Detecting laser energy emissions on armor! Energy signature weak… Not weapons strength…"

My mind was processing the warning, "_Demons with lasers? Not at this point in time… The only weapons system at this point in time that uses a laser is a laser design… OH SHIT!_"

My reflexes kicked in as I realized I was being illuminated by a laser sight/designator. I spun to move my body and then ducked back into cover. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and as I moved I heard and then felt a bullet zoom by my head barely missing me. I saw the bullet impact the wall behind me and I could see that it was a high caliber… probably armored piercing rounds…

"_Damn it… I got a sniper out there… This just gets better and better…_" I thought. This changed the dimensions of the fight as these demons came prepared to deal with me.

* * *

The demon with the sniper rifle couldn't believe it. He had that robot dead to rights with a head shot. He had never seen anything move that fast. The robot was now back behind cover and three of his comrades were dead.

"_Son of a bitch! I can't believe I missed. Well if that robot thinks it can stay hidden… We can fix that…_" the demon thought getting a smile on his face.

The demon called up two more of his team that hadn't engaged in the battle yet, "Remove that fucking robot's cover…"

* * *

Faith had just made it out of the window when she heard a loud shot. She turned and saw that Michael had ducked and was back behind the wall. Angel was up to Faith and he grabbed on to her, "Don't stop… We got to keep moving!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Faith asked.

Angel was about to respond when there was a huge explosion from the front of the house…

* * *

I had avoided the sniper and I was reanalyzing the situation now knowing that there was a sniper in play. This would make it more difficult. I was figuring out what I was going to do when the front wall on the other side window blew out in a huge explosion.

I instinctively ducked and my armor was showered in dust and debris. "_Shit… What now?_" I thought. My training and instincts kicked in again and I moved quickly back from the wall I was against. I had just moved back when the wall where I had been seeking cover erupted in another huge explosion. This time I felt the force of the explosion and I got tossed off my feet. I quickly recovered and was back to a kneeling position. My armor had absorbed the blast and debris. I got up and sprinted across the room exposing myself in the now large hole in the side of the house. It was a risk, but I needed to see what I was up against and I hoped my speed was quicker than the sniper could aim.

I felt and heard another high caliber shot just barely miss me. Whoever the sniper was... he knew what he was doing. It was only my Spartan reflexes and speed that were keeping me alive. Fortunately I managed to get a quick enough look… I picked up two more demons and they had Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) launchers. Those weapons could cause me serious damage if they hit me… That was the bad news. The good news was that the RPG's had to be manually aimed and the reload time was slow. I had caught sight of the two operators as I made my run and they were in the middle of reloading.

The problem was if I went to take out the RPGs, I would have to expose myself to the sniper and he could probably "tag" me… If I went after the sniper I had to dodge the RPGs… Whatever I decided to do I still had other demons out there with automatic weapons and I would have to do something fast…

* * *

Faith heard the first explosion and she turned towards the house in time to see the second RPG fire and hit the house. She looked on in horror as she thought of Michael. She reached the tree line around the house and ducked for cover behind a huge tree. She watched as Michael made his move across the blasted opening and she heard the sniper shoot again. This time she had been able to see where the sniper was holed up.

Angel came up beside Faith, "What are you stopping for? Michael told us to keep moving…" Angel said to Faith.

"I can't leave him… He needs our help… I can take out the sniper and you can take out one of those demons with the rocket launcher…" Faith said looking at Angel with a pleading look.

As Angel looked at Faith, they both heard and saw two more RPGs launched headed into the house. Huge explosions ripped inside the house. They couldn't see if Michael was dead or alive through the smoke and debris.

Angel turned his head from his burning house back to Faith, "Okay let's do this… Just watch yourself…"

Faith nodded and headed off through the woods to circle around behind the sniper's position.

* * *

I saw the two RPGs being fired and I anticipated where they were being aimed at and I used my speed and reflexes to move to cover. I was again showered in dust and debris, but no real damage except to my pride.

I noticed that the two green targets on my motion sensors that were Faith and Angel had stopped and then they started moving again, but in different directions… towards the demons.

"_What the hell? Damn it! I told them to keep moving…_" I thought, but I should have known that Faith would never have abandoned me.

If they were going for the sniper and the RPGs, this would give me a chance and I would have to move fast. I crouched down and took a deep breath. I had all the identified demons tagged. It was going to have to be quick and I would have to be very lucky. I pushed off into a sprint…

I sprinted towards the blasted opening in the wall. Just as I hit the wall I dove through the air. I could hear the automatic fire from the assault weapons open up… I felt a few rounds bounce off my armor… One RPG fired at me going wide and I heard the sniper shoot at me, but I couldn't worry about him at this moment…

I hit the ground doing another shoulder roll and bounced back up to my feet with my assault rifle turning towards the nearest threat…

* * *

The demon sniper watched in awe as the robot came barreling out of the blasted house at a sprint. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the demon fired off a quick shot, but it missed completely due to the robot's speed. He watched the robot roll and come up firing at the surviving demons with assault rifles cutting them down with a long burst. The demon was quickly readjusting his aim as the robot was now standing still firing towards one of the demon with the RPG launcher.

"_Why isn't the other launcher firing?_" thought the demon.

"_It doesn't matter… This sucker's toast now!_" the demon thought as he placed his sights on the robot's head and was just starting to squeeze the trigger…

The sniper's shot was quickly and suddenly interrupted by two hands grabbing ahold of his head and twisting violently breaking his neck and killing him…

* * *

Faith let go of the dead demon's head letting the body slump. She had timed it perfectly. She looked towards the house and where Michael was still firing trying to take out the last demon with a rocket launcher. Faith looked to her right and up ahead of her and saw Angel standing over the body of the other demon with the rocket launcher.

Faith saw Michael cut down the demon with a final burst. She was relieved it was all over. She stood up and was about to wave to Michael down by the house to let him know it was all clear, when she saw another demon who had been hidden in the bushes ahead and to the left of her stand up. The demon had what looked like a long tube on his shoulder. She watched in horror as a blast of flame came out of the back of the tube and a large missile flew towards Michael.

"MICHAEL!" Faith screamed looking on helplessly as the missile screamed towards Michael.

Faith saw Michael try to avoid the missile, but she could only watch in horror as the missile streaked past Michael and explode right behind him against the house. A tremendous explosion and fireball destroyed the front of the house causing all the debris to come crashing where Michael had been standing.

Faith was about to run down to check on Michael when she heard a noise behind her, but before she could turn around she was hit across the back of the head by something hard and heavy and she fell to the ground unconscious…

* * *

I had just fired a last burst cutting down the demon with the RPG. I hadn't heard or felt any more shots from the sniper and the other RPG launcher hadn't fired, so I figured that Faith and Angel had been successful. I was turning and saw Faith standing back about 150 meters from me, when a demon popped out of the bushes holding a weapon on his shoulder… I immediately recognized it as a man-portable anti-tank weapon. The demon fired quickly and I could see the missile leave its launch tube.

I heard Faith scream my name, but the range was too short and there was barely enough time for me to react. I only had time to twist and spin my body to avoid a direct hit by the missile. I could feel the missile streak by me just missing me by inches, but then the warhead impacted against the house behind me. The warhead on the missile was larger and more powerful than an RPG as it had been designed to defeat Main Battle Tanks. I felt the heat of the explosion through my battle armor and then came the blast wave hitting me. I felt fragments of the missile and debris of the house hitting my armor and I suddenly got hit by a sharp burning pain on my right side. My helmet display suddenly had red warning lights flashing. Before I could react further the house came crashing down on me throwing me to the ground. A large chunk of debris crashed into my helmet and everything went dark and I lost consciousness…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I became aware of my surroundings. I was face down and I could feel a great weight on me. I tried moving and I was hit by a wave of pain in my side and I could barely move. My helmet display was showing red warning lights.

"Junior… Status update…" I managed to say as I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Michael… Armor integrity has been compromised… Bio sensors show that you have been wounded… Bio foam has been automatically released to seal injuries… Suit functionality is down to 92%... From an analysis of bio sensors I would recommend that you seek immediate medical attention… I recommend returning to primary AI construct to effect repairs on battle armor… It also appears that you have been buried by debris from the house when it was destroyed by the missile…" Junior reported.

I tried moving again and it was hard as I couldn't get any leverage to move.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Junior.

"According to bio sensors you have been unconscious for 42 minutes and 25 seconds." Junior replied.

"Thanks for being exact…" I said with a slight smirk.

I checked my motion sensors and there appeared to be only one green target close by and it was almost on top of me. All the red targets were off my sensors now. I figured it was probably Faith trying to dig me out. I had no choice but to wait as it would probably take some time for her to move the debris enough so that I could finally move and free myself.

My audio sensors could start to pick up the sounds of someone close by and it sounded like they were clearing the rubble and debris. There was nothing I could do but wait. The pain in my side hurt badly.

"Junior… Any idea of how badly I'm injured?" I asked.

"According to bio sensors it appears that you have been hit by fragments from the missile's warhead and they penetrated the suit on your right torso below the rib cage… Fragments are currently lodged and appear to have perforated one of your kidneys… You have some internal bleeding… Bio foam seems to be holding internal and external bleeding in check, but as I advised, you should seek immediate medical treatment…" Junior replied back in his ever cheery tone.

"How long can I go without medical treatment?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Once your suit's bio foam is used up and without proper medical treatment… You will be dead in less than 48 hours…" replied the AI.

"That's just great… What's next?" I muttered to myself.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only another 15 minutes when I heard the debris clearing getting louder and I could start to feel some of the weight on top of me lessen. As I felt the weight shift I tried moving and found that I could now move a little. Another 10 minutes later the weight was even less and then I heard a voice.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

I recognized Angel's voice. "Yea… I can hear you… You might want to stand back a bit…" I said.

Even with my wounds and the pain I had I was finally able to get leverage and could start to stand up to push my way through the remaining debris and rubble that was on top of me. I finally broke through and was free. I could see Angel standing off to one side watching me.

* * *

Angel had been clearing away the rubble from Michael and he had finally been able to make contact with Michael. He had heard Michael's warning and he moved back and watched as the Spartan broke through the remaining pile of rubble that had once been part of his house.

When Angel saw the Spartan, he got a very concerned and worried look on his face. Angel could see the wound on the Spartan's side and there was a lot of blood.

"Are you okay?" asked Angel.

"I'll be fine…" replied the Spartan.

"I'm a vampire Michael… I can smell all the blood… You're not fine."

"I'll be fine enough to finish this… Where's Faith?" Michael asked.

Angel got an awkward and pained look, "Faith's gone… It appears that a group of the Mayor's vampires grabbed her… I was busy taking out the last demon with the missile launcher that dropped the house on you before I knew she was gone."

Angel could see Michael clench his hands and tense his body at this news and could tell that Michael was "not happy" at this news.

It took a moment before Michael spoke, "I need the RPG launchers with all the extra ammo and I need that sniper rifle…"

"Okay… I'll collect them, but what then?" asked Angel.

"We head to Giles's place and gather everybody…" Michael said.

"But what's the plan then?" Angel asked again as he watched the Spartan dig into the rubble to pull out his assault rifle and check it.

"The Mayor wants an apocalypse… I'll show him what a real apocalypse looks like…" Michael replied in a hard tone.

* * *

Angel collected the weapons as I tried to take it easy with my wounds. I could see that Angel was concerned with how badly injured I was. Once we had collected all the weapons and I did a quick check of them and loaded them and made sure the safeties were on, we headed to Giles's place. We moved at Angel's pace as I wanted him to keep up with me, plus I wanted to minimize aggravating my wound at this point. On the walk I occasionally stumbled slightly and Angel would ask how I was doing.

It seemed to take forever to get to Giles's place and during that time I went over how I was going to deal with the Mayor and rescue Faith. My "Plan C" was now toast… I was tired of dancing to the Mayor's tune and I knew that I didn't have much time left. I figured that the Mayor wanted Faith alive for now to punish her for her defection and use her as a hostage. I figured that once the ascension ceremony started, Faith was as good as dead unless I was there. It was time for a new plan and that required me to do what I did best…

* * *

Angel and I arrived at Giles's place. Giles answered the door and was at first surprised to see us and then shocked to see my condition.

"What happened?" Giles asked showing his concern.

"Remember about what I said that the Mayor would try to kill me…" I replied.

"Yes…"

"He just tried… It was just earlier than I expected and he planned it better than I expected." I said as I moved into Giles's place and sat down on his sofa.

I could see Giles looking at me with my wound and blood covered armor. He stepped away from me and Angel went with him. They were talking in whispers, but I could still hear them with my augmented hearing.

"What happened? Where's Faith? How bad is Michael wounded?" Giles asked Angel.

"It was a group of Zushin demons that hit my place… They were heavily armed with military hardware… Faith was grabbed by the Mayor's vampires… We don't know if she is alive or dead… Michael says he's fine… Giles… I think he's more hurt than he is saying… I think he's hurt really bad." Angel whispered back.

"No need to whisper fellas… I can hear you perfectly fine…" I replied startling both Angel and Giles.

"The truth is I took fragments from the missile…" I started to say.

Giles's eyes widened at my statement, "Missile! You did say missile didn't you?" Giles replied.

I reached and removed my helmet. I wanted to breathe some fresh air as I could feel my lungs starting to have some problems. "_Too soon… I need more time…_" I thought.

Giles was shocked by Michael's appearance as he was very pale and he could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"Yes… They had some RPGs and an anti-tank weapon to try and take me out… Like I said they had prepared… One of my kidneys is damaged and I have internal bleeding… My suit's medical systems are helping, but I don't have much time left… If I'm lucky I have about 45 hours…" I said leaving the rest unsaid.

Giles got a sad somber look, "I'm sorry Michael…"

I looked at Giles, "It doesn't matter what happens to me now… The mission now is to rescue Faith and kill the Mayor… Get everyone over here now!" I said forcefully.

Giles looked at Michael, he could see the pain in his face, but he could also see the hard determined look in his eyes…

"_I wouldn't want to be in the Mayor's shoes right now…_" thought Giles soberly.

"What about the plan?" asked Giles.

"That plan is gone… It's time for a new plan and we don't have much time…" I said.

* * *

Giles opened the door to the group of sleepy and restless teenagers. As Buffy, Willow, Zander, Oz and Cordelia came into Giles's apartment, they were surprised to see Angel and Michael already there.

Buffy noted that Angel was standing and Michael was sitting on the sofa with his back to them as the group came in. Buffy also noted the worry looks on both Giles's and Angel's faces and she got a bad feeling. When she got into the living room area and saw Michael's condition that is when she became even more worried and shocked.

"What happened?" Buffy said with shock as she saw Michael's wounds and blood covered armor. Everyone else was also shocked as they became aware of the Spartan's condition.

"The Mayor hired some demons and they attacked my place… They took Faith…" Angel explained.

"Faith's gone?" Buffy said not believing what she was hearing.

"She's not dead… She's still alive until I see a body…" Buffy heard Michael say. She turned and could see that Michael was badly injured and was in a lot of pain.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital or something?" Buffy asked with concern.

Buffy saw Michael smile but it was still evident that he was in pain, "Your hospitals here won't be able to help me… Anyway there's no time and you need me to be there to confront the Mayor…" Michael said.

"But you're hurt… You need to see a doctor…" Buffy said.

"Buffy… I'm dying… There's nothing that can be done for me here… It's just a matter of time and Faith needs me now…" Michael replied.

Silence gripped the room at Michael's statement as everyone tried to grasp what he had said.

Buffy tried to focus, but it was hard, "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

* * *

I had everyone gather around so that I could outline the new plan.

"Okay… The Mayor is still going ahead with his ascension at the graduation ceremony later today… I'm counting on his ego to have him bring Faith to the ceremony and he'll kill her there…" I could see some looks of doubt on some of the group.

I continued, "…Yes… I know it is a long shot but it's all we got right now. The original plan was for you and the rest of the students to fight off the vampires and get out of our kill zone… That's changing… New plan is to make sure that no one attends the graduation ceremony… You get the other students and make sure everyone… parents… teachers… are not at the ceremony… Do whatever it takes. You keep everyone back out of the blast area in the safe zone."

I turned and looked at Buffy, "Buffy your job is to distract the Mayor… He probably thinks that I'm either dead or out of the picture for now… He'll expect you're his only opposition. You confront the Mayor in the ceremony area… Keep him focused on you and hopefully Faith is there or close by and we can locate…" I said.

"What happens then? What will you be doing?" Buffy asked.

"Once we locate Faith… alive. I will provide cover and you will free her… You will both then get out of the area to the safe zone…" I said.

"What about you? What about the Mayor?" Buffy asked with concern.

"I will kill the Mayor and every vampire in the area… Your concern is to make sure that you and Faith are in the safe zone…" I said meeting Buffy's eyes with mine.

Everyone in the room was quiet at my statement…

* * *

Faith was finally becoming aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a floor and as she moved she could feel that her hands were shackled. As she became more conscious, she started remembering what had happened and the memories came back in rush.

"_Michael… Oh God… Is he alive?_" Faith thought as she remembered the image of seeing the missile hit the house and Michael being engulfed in the explosion.

Faith was startled and turned her head as she heard a familiar voice.

"So how's my firecracker feeling?"

Faith saw Mayor Wilkins sitting on a chair in a corner of the room she was being held in. "My… My… You have been such a naughty girl… Whatever am I going to do with you?" the Mayor said taunting Faith.

"Bastard!' Faith said seething. Faith tried to rush the Mayor but found that her shackles were chained to the wall behind her and she couldn't move any further forward.

"Tsk Tsk… I expected a warmer and friendlier greeting from you… But then you were never known for your loyalties…" the Mayor said again still smiling.

"Oh… If you're expecting your boyfriend to rescue you… He is quite dead…" the Mayor said gloating.

The Mayor saw Faith's eyes widen at his statement, "You didn't think I was that stupid that I wouldn't eventually make the connection between the "robot" and this Michael fellow you met…"

"Michael's not dead…" Faith said not wanting to believe what the Mayor was saying.

The Mayor shrugged, "Even if he is alive… He won't do anything while I have you alive… for now."

The Mayor locked eyes with Faith, "My dear once my ascension has completed… You will be my first sacrifice… I intend to swallow you whole…" the Mayor said in a menacing low tone.

"I'll make sure I give you a stomach ache you never forget…" Faith said defiantly but inside she had a cold shiver.

"Ha! There's my firecracker… I wouldn't expect anything else from you… Enjoy these last few hours…" the Mayor said laughing and smiling.

"Asshole! Michael's alive and with Buffy and Angel… They'll make you regret you were born!"

"Uh…Uh… Behave yourself now or I'll send in my vampire associates to make you behave. I know they are chomping at the bit to play with you… Get it… Chomping…" the Mayor said laughing at his own joke.

"I do amuse myself sometimes…" the Mayor said as he got up and left the room leaving Faith alone.

Faith watched the Mayor leave and heard the door lock after he left. She looked around the room and checked her shackles and the chain attached to the wall. The chain was bolted to the wall and she pulled at it using her Slayer strength to test it. The chain refused to break or give way from the wall.

"_Damn it! What the hell am I going to do? Maybe I'll get a chance when I get to the ceremony…_" Faith thought.

Her mind then began to wander and she replayed the last images of Michael that she saw. All she could see was Michael dodging the missile followed by the explosion and fireball and then the house collapsing on him.

"_I know he's alive… I feel it… He'll figure out something. If there is one person in this world that I can count on… it is Michael._" Faith thought as she tried to reassure herself and keep herself from being scared.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Mayor Wilkins was driving towards the graduation ceremony. He was having a moment of thoughtful reflection. He had been waiting nearly two hundred years for this moment. He had been dreaming and anticipating this moment for so long and now that it was here there was a slight feeling of letdown. The Mayor sighed. He had planned to have Faith by his side when he ascended. He had developed a fatherly feeling towards Faith. He didn't show it, but Faith's defection had hurt him deeply. There actually was a small part of the Mayor that was happy that Faith had found someone to love, but it had happened with the wrong person at the wrong time. Faith would now pay the price for her disloyalty. She was being brought through the sewers to the high school by the Mayor's vampires. Once there and when the Mayor had changed to his demon form he would consume Faith… The first of many as the Mayor planned to feed on and destroy all of Sunnydale.

The Mayor was caught up in his thoughts as he pulled into the parking lot for the high school that he didn't notice anything. As the Mayor got out of his car and started walking into the grounds of the high school and the graduation ceremony, he was pulled out of thoughts. Something wasn't right… It was quiet… There should be the noise of people gathered for the graduation ceremony. He didn't see anyone. Where were the students and parents? The Mayor reached the ceremony platform and he looked upon an empty courtyard and empty chairs.

The Mayor looked around in disbelieve, "What the heck is going on?" he said out loud.

"_Damn that Snyder… I told him that he was to make sure that everyone attended the ceremony…_" the Mayor thought angrily.

* * *

The Mayor didn't realize that Principal Snyder along with all the parents and teachers were being kept a safe distance away from the school by the students. It had taken a lot of last minute adjustment by Buffy, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies, but they had gotten the word to the rest of the graduation class. Where everyone had gathered they could see the high school and there was a lot of murmuring about why the graduation ceremony had been moved or cancelled. Numerous excuses and lies were used and in some cases the truth was used, but that was the exception rather than the rule. The only thing consistent was that the graduating students refused to let the teachers and their parents out of the area. Principal Snyder had ranted and been angry, but Giles had a brief discussion with the principal which ended with chloroform being used on Snyder to make sure that he didn't cause any further problems.

Giles stood looking at the high school in the distance. Willow and Xander were standing beside him.

"Anything happening?" Xander asked.

"I saw a car drive up to the school and saw someone get out… I can't tell for sure at this distance, but I think it was the Mayor…" Giles replied.

"Any sign of Buffy or Michael?" Willow asked with concern.

"Nothing… But Michael said we would know when things started…" Giles replied showing his own concern in his tone.

"Will Michael be able to pull this off…? He's hurt pretty bad…" Xander asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I just don't know…" Giles replied.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins just stood on the empty podium looking out at the empty chairs and he seethed. Everything had been planned for… except for this.

"_This is all the Slayer's fault… That bitch Buffy will die today!_" the Mayor thought with furious anger while trying to maintain his composure.

The Mayor was startled out of his angry thoughts by a taunting female voice.

"What? No one show up for your ceremony…"

The Mayor turned to face the voice and was met by the sight of a smiling Buffy just standing outside the main school doors.

"You did this! How dare you interfere!" the Mayor seethed back at Buffy.

Buffy kept smiling and took a few steps closer into the courtyard, "Looks like no one is coming to today… Except for us…" Buffy replied.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with… girl!" the Mayor yelled back angrily.

"Oh I know who you are and what you are… I'm here to stop you like I have done to every other demon and vampire before…" Buffy replied still smiling.

The Mayor was about to reply when he felt a sharp pain from inside his body, "_It's starting…_" he thought.

"It doesn't matter… You're too late and too weak to stop me… Soon I'll ascend to my demon form and I'll feed on you and the rest of this damned town!" the Mayor said smiling as he felt his changes begin.

Buffy could only watch and she could tell that the Mayor was starting to begin his ascension. There was still no sign of Faith and Buffy continued to stall for time. As she watched the Mayor change, she also saw the sky begin to darken… "_The eclipse… It's starting._" Buffy thought.

The Mayor also noticed that the eclipse was starting and he could begin to feel more changes.

"You can't stop me… I'll feed on two Slayers today!" The Mayor said smiling as he waved his hand.

Buffy watched as vampires came out from other doors of the school and streamed into the school courtyard. Buffy suddenly saw that Faith was being dragged between two vampires. Other than having her hands shackled she appeared no worse for wear.

It was at that moment that music started playing from the sound system in the courtyard…

* * *

Faith had spent hours locked up and she had spent that time planning and thinking. She tried to think of a way to escape and strike back, but there appeared to be no chance. She did all this planning to try and keep her mind from dwelling on Michael and whether he was alive or not. She needed to keep her focus and composure, but it was hard. Finally two vampires came for her. They unlocked the chain that had her shackles attached to the wall and they dragged her out of the room. Faith looked for an opportunity to escape, but there were lots of vampires around her. Soon she was down in the sewers and she was being dragged through the sewers. Faith knew that they were heading to the high school and she feared that there was going to be a bloodbath there.

As she was brought out of the sewers into the school basement and dragged upstairs, she couldn't help but notice that the vampires around her were not too happy. Something wasn't going according to their plan.

"_Buffy and the others must be giving them problems… I may get my chance._" Faith thought trying not to give away any signs of hope.

Faith was finally pulled roughly outside into the courtyard. She could see that the eclipse had started and that the vampires were gathering outside, but there were two very surprising developments. One… There were no people in the courtyard other than the Mayor, herself and the vampires and milling around looking confused and… Two… Buffy was standing by the school doors just smiling.

Faith heard and saw the Mayor and knew that he was beginning his transformation. Faith saw Buffy turn her head towards her and Buffy made eye contact with her. Faith was a little confused as Buffy just stood there smiling looking at her. That's when music started playing from the sound system in the courtyard. Faith recognized the music as an AC/DC song… As the music played and the tempo increased, so did the volume and the vampires were starting to look around even more confused. Faith was just trying to figure out what was going on when the head of one of the vampires holding her shackles and guarding her exploded… Faith stood there in shock and so did the other vampire. It was only a quick second and the other vampire started to turn when his head exploded as well…

* * *

I had placed myself on the rooftop of the high school. I picked out spots that would give me full view of the courtyard to move between. I had told Buffy what I expected of her… She was to keep everyone's focus at ground level, once we able to locate and determine Faith's status… I would open up. Buffy was then to release Faith and the two of them would run as fast as they could to get out of the kill zone while I covered them.

I had used the time waiting on the roof to check the sniper rifle I had recovered. It was a Barrett M82A1 .50 caliber sniper rifle which was the ancestor to the SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle which I had been trained to use. Going against vampires I would have to make sure that I either got head shots or put one through their heart… I wasn't worried about using the weapon as I had been rated "Elite Marksman" on sniper rifles as were all Spartans.

As I waited, I checked my wounds and had Junior do a diagnostics on my suit to make sure that nothing failed at the last moment. Junior was still insisting that I seek immediate medical treatment, but I knew that ship had left… I could feel it… I could feel my life slipping away. It was only my augmentation, the bio foam and my force of will that was keeping me going. I had seen the looks on everyone's face and saw the concern and sadness. I could see that they wanted to help, but as I told them there was nothing in this world that could help me, maybe if I opened a portal and transported to Virgil that he would be able to help me, but that was not an option. I was needed here and now…

As I waited I had to focus and concentrate as a part of me kept on insisting that I should just close my eyes and rest. It seemed to be hours and then my hearing and motion sensors picked up movement below me in the courtyard. I quickly determined it was the Mayor. I smiled to myself as I figured that he wouldn't be too happy about what he found waiting for him. I then saw and heard Buffy move into the courtyard as well. It was then that the eclipse started and I saw more red targets move out into the open. I also started picking up another green target.

"Junior… Arm all explosives… Prepare for detonation on my command…" I said.

"Understood Michael… All explosives armed and ready to be detonated on your command…" replied the AI.

I had told Buffy that when we had established where Faith was and her status that I would give her a signal before I started firing. I smiled inside my helmet, "Junior… I think we need some music… I have just the song in mind…" I said.

I heard the song I selected start to play over the school PA system and I took a long relaxing breath and I moved to a kneeling position (wincing from my injuries) and took aim on the head of one of the vampires guarding Faith and I slowly squeezed the trigger…

I didn't even wait for the first shot to hit before I took aim on the second vampire guarding Faith and fired another shot…

* * *

Buffy heard the music and she started to tense herself to get ready… She had seen Faith and had made eye contact with her. When Buffy heard the shot and saw the vampire's head explode, she immediately started running towards Faith. Buffy had only gone a couple more steps when she saw the second vampire's head explode… She didn't stop her run towards Faith… There was at least 50 meters between her and Faith with lots of vampire between them.

Buffy saw the vampires looking around confused and could only watch in awe as those vampires that tried to get in her way were taken out… Michael was covering her just like he said he would. The vampires were confused and didn't know what was happening or where to turn.

* * *

Faith saw both the vampires that were guarding her have their heads explode from what was a very large caliber rifle. Faith saw Buffy running towards her. Faith was still shackled but she wasn't defenseless. She felt movement and turned and saw a vampire moving towards her. Faith readied to defend herself, but the vampire's head exploded suddenly from another shot.

Faith turned towards the school roof and got a brief glance of someone moving, she recognized the shape of the person.

"_Michael… He's alive!_" Faith thought as her heart soared knowing that Michael was still alive and was here to rescue her. Faith was turning back to face Buffy running towards her, when something on the ground caught her eye. It was a pole with a crystal on top. It appeared that had been carried by one of the vampires that Michael had taken out. Faith picked up the staff as it looked hard enough that she could use it as a weapon to defend herself with her hands still shackled.

* * *

Buffy reached Faith's position and saw that Faith had armed herself with a staff that she had picked up off the ground and was fighting off vampires that were close to her.

Buffy punched and kicked a few of the vampires that were close by, but most of the vampires were running around confused as Michael continued to fire on them. Buffy knew that their confusion wouldn't last much longer.

"Faith… Can you run?" Buffy said hurriedly.

"Hell yea… Let's get out of here…" Faith replied with a smirk.

"Follow me…" Buffy yelled pointing the direction to run towards.

"Is Michael going to follow us?" Faith yelled over all the noise.

"He'll be right behind us…" Buffy said lying to Faith.

The two Slayers started running and they could still hear shots ring out and then there was a loud whooshing sound followed by an explosion behind them. Both Buffy and Faith could feel the pressure wave and heat from the explosion. They kept running and they heard another whooshing sound followed by another explosion…

* * *

The Mayor could only watch in helpless rage as the two Slayers were escaping. The Mayor's vampires were being shot and then there were explosions taking out more of his vampires. The Mayor was convulsing and couldn't do a thing to interfere other than watch and feel his rage build up.

"_It's that bastard Michael… It has to be him…_" the Mayor raged to himself as he convulsed and started his ascension transformation.

"_No matter… I'll soon deal with all of them…_" the Mayor continued thinking angrily.

* * *

I kept up my firing and moved quickly between my alternate firing positions. I saw that Buffy had reached Faith and that they were making their escape out of the kill zone. I saw a group of vampires start to chase after them and I moved to the firing positions where I had placed the RPGs. I sighted to where the vampires were going to be and I fired the RPG. I looked on satisfactorily as the group of vampires was torn apart by the grenade explosion. I quickly hoisted the second loaded RPG launcher to my shoulder and fired again. I watched as Buffy and Faith continued running making their escape…

"Good-Bye Faith…" I said softly.

* * *

Giles and the others could only watch helplessly as they heard the shots and saw the explosions coming from the high school. It seemed like an eternity since the fighting had started but it had only been less than five minutes. Giles then saw two people running towards them. Giles could see that they were female and there appeared to be a number of vampires chasing after them.

* * *

Buffy was running and keeping pace with Faith. Buffy wasn't going to leave Faith behind… She had promised Michael she would get Faith out of danger. As they ran Buffy looked over her shoulder and could see a group of vampires chasing after them and they were closing.

"Run faster!" Buffy yelled.

Buffy saw that both her and Faith were approaching some barrels placed at what seemed random points. The barrels had the words, "_Save the Environment… Keep Sunnydale Clean!_" painted on them. Buffy and Faith passed by the barrels and had gotten maybe 30 meters past the barrels when there was a huge explosion behind them that picked up both women and tossed them through the air. Both Slayers hit the ground hard and had the wind knocked out of them. Buffy stood up shaking her head and looked behind her. There was only a scene of fire and devastation, but no vampires were standing or chasing them anymore. Buffy helped Faith up. She noticed that Faith was still carrying that staff she had picked up in the courtyard.

"Hey until I get these shackles off… I need a weapon I can use…" Faith replied explaining why she refused to drop the staff.

* * *

I had watched on my motion sensors and using my enhanced vision to keep an eye on Buffy and Faith escaping. I saw that they were close to the boundary of the kill zone, but they were being chased a group of vampires.

"Junior… Detonate demolition charges A5 and A6 on my command." I ordered the AI.

"Understood Michael…" replied the ever cheery voice of the AI.

I watched and waited and did the rough calculations when Buffy and Faith were safe.

"Mark…" I said ordering the demolition charges to be setoff.

I watched as the home-made claymore mines went off in a huge explosion sending ball-bearings and nails into the approaching group of vampires shredding their bodies to pieces.

It was time to end this… I dropped the sniper rifle and pulled my assault rifle from my back. I quickly checked and made sure that I had a full clip loaded. I then jumped down to the ground from the school roof and turned to face the remaining vampires and the Mayor…

* * *

Buffy and Faith finally reached Giles and the others in the safe zone. Both Slayers were out of breath from their run. Angel and Xander came over to the Slayers and along with Buffy they quickly broke off the shackles and freed Faith's hands from the restraints.

Giles came over to check on both Slayers, "Are you both alright? Are either one of one injured?" Giles asked with concern.

"I'm fine…" replied Buffy.

"I'm 5 by 5…" replied Faith.

"When's Michael meeting up with us?" Faith asked while still catching her breath.

Everyone got pained and awkward looks on their faces. Faith saw the looks on everyone's faces and she got a bad feeling.

"Faith…" Buffy began to say.

"What's wrong? Where's Michael?" Faith asked as she started to feel like her world was falling apart.

Giles stepped closer to Faith and placed his hands on her shoulders. Giles looked directly into Faith's eyes, "I'm sorry Faith… Michael was badly injured in the attack on Angel's… He's staying to hold off the Mayor…"

"You're wrong! He's fighting and moving… He can't be hurt… not that badly… You're wrong!" Faith said as she tried in a failing attempt to control her emotions.

"It's his armor and his force of will that is keeping him alive right now… He wanted to make sure you were safe and that the Mayor was dead…"Giles said sadly still looking into Faith's eyes.

Giles could see Faith's eyes glisten with tears as the news sunk in. He couldn't look at her anymore and that was when he looked down at the staff she had been holding in her hand. It took Giles a moment and his eyes widened.

"Where did you find that?' Giles demanded excitedly.

It took Faith a moment to focus and understand that Giles was speaking to her again, "Wha… What?" Faith said puzzled.

"The staff… Where did you find that staff?" Giles demanded again.

"Uhh… It was on the ground…One of the vampires that Michael killed must have been carrying it… Why?" Faith asked still sad and puzzled.

"That's the "Staff of Uman" that you're holding in your hands… That's the staff Michael has been looking for…" Giles said excitedly.

Everyone gasped and looked back towards the school. They could now hear loud roaring sounds and automatic weapons fire.

It took a moment for the information to sink into Faith's head and it took her even a quicker moment to decide what she needed to do… what she had to do…

Before anyone could react, Faith turned and sprinted back towards the school carrying the staff…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I watched as the Mayor continued his ascension transformation into a demon. I saw the remaining vampires moving towards me. I had on my motion sensors another group that was trying to escape on the far side of the school.

"Junior… Detonate A9…" I said.

I heard the explosion and saw the red targets disappear or stop moving. I turned and refocused on my immediate threat. I saw the Mayor changing form. I had an idea as to what the Mayor was transforming into, but it still was an awe-inspiring sight to see and I tightened my grip on my assault rifle. I could feel the pain in my side grow… The jump down from the roof had aggravated the bleeding again. I felt a burning feeling in my side as the bio foam was deployed to stop my bleeding.

I heard Junior speak, "Warning Michael… Bio foam system has now been exhausted… I recommend seeking immediate medical treatment due to threat of internal and external bleeding and blood loss…"

"Junior… Activate dead man switch protocol for all remaining demolition charges… If I go unconscious or my bio signs cease… Execute immediate command detonation of all charges…" I ordered.

"Understood Michael… Dead man switch is now active." responded the AI.

I decided that while the Mayor was occupied with his transformation that I would deal with the remaining vampires facing me… I saw the vampires preparing to rush and I took a long relaxing breath… It was getting harder to breath now and I had to concentrate harder to maintain my focus…

"_Just need to last a little bit longer…_" I thought.

The vampires rushed…

I moved sideways to my left firing a long burst from my assault rifle… I watched as the ammo counter ticked down… I was aiming for the vampire's heads… It may not kill all of them, but it will slow them down. I kept moving sideways and saw another group of vampires coming right at me… In one fast smooth motion I grabbed, armed and tossed my last plasma grenade at that group of vampires. I watched as the plasma grenade stuck on one of the vampires at the front of the group. I watched as the vampire vainly tried to remove the plasma grenade… There was a big explosion that tore apart the vampires at the front of the group and knocking down the remaining survivors… I moved quickly through that group changing ammo clips in my assault rifle and firing short bursts into the survivors.

I kept up my movement, but at the same time I could feel the pain in my side increase and I could feel myself starting to slow down and get weaker… I was bleeding again.

I heard a tremendous roar behind me. I turned and saw that Mayor Wilkins had completed his ascension and had transformed into the demon Olvikan. The Mayor had become a huge hideous looking snake around 19 meters in length.

I faced the demon as it roared again and I loaded my second last clip into my assault rifle. My pain was increasing and my vision was starting to blur. My mind was starting to wander… My life was flashing before my eyes… I was back on New Constantinople. I could hear the screams and cries for help along with the desperate anger as the Covenant had swarmed over the defenses. I had been angry that day and killed hordes of Covenant troops. I'd had a death wish that day, but I had survived while others hadn't… I was at the Battle of the Hellmouth. I had thought that Faith had died that day. I had flashes of Faith and Adriana and those precious moments that we had together… The end game was beginning.

The demon lunged towards me and I leaped out of the way firing a long burst from my weapon. I tried to keep my distance as I fired another burst from my assault rifle. I kept moving and kept up my fire. I loaded my last clip and I kept firing. I was scoring hits on the demon and it would roar as I caused it damage, but I wasn't causing enough damage and I was running out of ammo. I saw the ammo counter on my rifle hit "00" and that was it… I dropped my assault rifle and drew my combat knife.

I could swear that the demon snake had a smile on its ugly face. The Mayor knew that I was at a disadvantage and that I would have to get in close in order to do any damage with my knife, but I didn't waver in my resolve. I would fight for as long as I could. I got ready as I tried to anticipate the demon's move. The demon snake lunged at me with its sharp teeth. My quick reflexes allowed me to easily dodge its strike. As I dodged I slashed with my combat knife. I felt the satisfaction as the knife cut deep into the demon and it howled with rage and pain.

I ducked and rolled to dodge the tail of the demon snake as he swung at me. I could feel the excruciating pain from my wound as I ducked and dodged. I was running on adrenaline, but I was running out of time…

I turned and faced the Mayor as he turned around to face me. I had been so focused on the Mayor and the vampires that I didn't see the friendly green target on my motion sensors until it was very close.

* * *

Faith had sprinted faster than she had ever run before. She was running for Michael. She was carrying the staff that he had been looking for all this time. The firing had stopped, but she still heard the roaring sound. She entered the school courtyard area… She wasn't prepared for the sight she saw. The whole area looked like a war zone. The buildings had been smashed and damaged by explosions. What made Faith's heart jump to her throat was the sight of Michael armed only with his combat knife facing off against the huge demon that had once been Mayor Wilkins. Faith saw that Michael was moving slower than he normally did and then she saw the wound on him and that his armor on one side was covered in blood.

Faith watched as the demon lunged towards Michael. She saw Michael side step the demon's lunge and slash out with his knife. Faith heard the demon roar as Michael's knife cut deep into the demon.

Faith thought that Michael was getting the upper hand, but then suddenly she saw Michael get hit by the huge demon's tail sending him flying across the courtyard slamming into the wall of a building.

"MICHAEL!" Faith screamed at seeing him down on the ground.

Faith saw the demon, that once been Mayor Wilkins, turn its snake head at hearing her scream and look towards her. The demon turned around to face Faith and started moving towards her…

* * *

The demon Olvikan was facing me. I could see that I had pissed off the Mayor. The demon lunged at me again and I side stepped and slashed again with my combat knife once again feeling the satisfaction as it dug deep into the demon, but this time I was too slow reacting and the demon's tail caught me full on. It felt like I got hit by a tank. The hit sent me flying through the air and I only stopped when I slammed into a building and fell to the ground. Even with my armor, I could feel that several of my ribs had broken from that blow.

I heard Faith's voice screaming my name. I was slightly disoriented and my helmet display was flashing yellow and red warning lights. I felt so much pain and I was having more trouble breathing, but I forced myself to my knees.

I realized that Faith was here in the courtyard with us and that the demon Olvikan was turning to face her. I could feel my life and time slipping away, but I wasn't going to let this damned demon hurt or kill Faith. Somehow I dug deep and found some reserves left and I moved towards Faith.

* * *

Faith saw the demon facing her and she got ready to move. She had the staff as a weapon, but she didn't want to lose or damage it as it was Michael's only hope of getting home. Faith prepared to dodge the demon, but she didn't know how long she could keep it up. She saw the demon lunged towards her with its open mouth seeking to devour her and then it seemed that time began to slow down for her. Faith saw that she wouldn't be able to avoid the demon's attack and she was staring at her death when a large blur moved into her field of vision pulling her out of the way with the demon missing her by inches. Faith recognized the blur as Michael as he pulled her to the ground to avoid the demon's swinging tail and he placed his armored body between her and the demon's tail. Faith saw the demon's tail swing over them again just missing them by inches.

She heard Michael say, "Stay behind me and get ready to run…"

"I'm not leaving you…" Faith said, but she stood behind Michael as he placed himself between Faith and the demon.

* * *

I needed to finish this battle. I had lost my knife when I got hit by the demon's tail. I watched as the demon circled Faith and I. I made sure I kept myself between Faith and the demon. I could see the demon's eyes and I could see it thinking that it thought I was unarmed. I had one weapon left…

"Junior… Increase power amplification to armor bio-feedback systems… Disengage safety protocols..." I ordered the AI.

"Michael… Warning... Increasing power to those systems and disengaging safety protocols will exponentially increase chances of further physical injury from battle armor feedback." the AI responded.

"Spartan Sierra-113 command override! Implement command as instructed!"

"Override accepted. Transferring power to bio-feedback systems…" Junior replied.

The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor system was already equipped with a system that would amplify the strength and force of the wearer. The normal strength output was a factor of five. I had increased the power output to this system so that the extra power had increased this to a factor of ten… The downside was that the force feedback could break or shatter bones… even my ceramic skeletal augmentation was no protection to this force increase, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't have much time left. I could feel my strength waning and I needed to protect Faith… That's all that mattered now.

"Faith… When the demon attacks... Run!" I said.

I could see the demon smile as it approached thinking I was unarmed. I gathered my remaining strength and readied myself. I thought of my Faith and Adriana and it made what I had to face easy. I had a quick thought that maybe I would see them in the next life.

The demon snake lunged to strike at us. I could only hope that Faith listened to me and she ran when the demon attacked. I saw the demon open its mouth to try and swallow me. I side stepped to the left using my reflexes and put all my remaining strength into a punch with my right hand. I struck the side of the head of the demon channeling all the force of my battle armor into the blow. There was a huge crunching noise as my armored fist impacted against the tough skin of the demon. Olvikan actually flew backwards from the force of my blow. As I struck the demon I felt the bio feedback from the blow on my systems, I felt and heard bones crack and intense pain immediately flared throughout my body. I saw stars and I lost focus. It took an extreme act of will for me to remain conscious. I felt myself fall as I could no longer stand. If it was possible even more warning displays flashed across my helmet display.

* * *

Faith had prepared herself for the Olvikan demon to strike. She didn't know what Michael had planned, but she trusted him with her life. She saw the snake demon lunge towards them to attack and she turned to run… She only ran a few steps, but then she stopped for some unknown reason and she had to turn around. She turned in time to see Michael side step and throw a punch at the demon… It was like looking at a scene out of mythology where Gods battled demons… Faith just stood there in awe and shock as she saw Michael hit the Mayor on the side of the head… She heard the loud bone crunching noise as Michael hit the demon… Faith watched as the huge demon actually flew back from the force of Michael's blow to its head and crashed to the ground… Faith watched in horror as she saw Michael collapse to the ground and didn't move…

Faith turned and ran to Michael…

* * *

I was lying face down on the ground. Every part of my body was screaming in pain and I didn't know if I could move. My helmet display was a sea of yellow and red warning lights…

I heard Junior speak to me, "Michael… Warning! Battle suit systems have been compromised… Bio feedback system has caused a system overload… Your suit will go into lockdown mode in less than 21 minutes… You have suffered critical injuries… Immediate medical attention is required!"

"Junior… Set countdown timer on all explosives… two minute delayed countdown on my mark…" I said managing to focus through the pain for a moment.

"Understood Michael… On your mark…"

I was about to say the command when I felt someone trying to turn over my body. It took a couple of attempts and I bit my lip trying not to scream from the pain of being turned. I was finally on my back and I could see the sky… I then saw Faith's face…

* * *

Faith reached Michael's body. He was face down on the ground and he wasn't moving. Faith struggled to turn him over as he was so heavy in his battle armor… She was scared that she might be hurting him more, but she needed to get him on his back. She finally succeeded in rolling him over… She couldn't see through the visor of Michael's helmet to tell if he was alive or even conscious…

Faith placed both hands of each side of Michael's helmet, "Michael… Can you hear me? Please say something..." Faith said trying and hoping to get a response from him.

Faith's heart skipped a beat when she felt Michael turn his head and then he spoke, "Faith… I thought I told you to run…"

Faith had tears running down her face, she couldn't see Michael's face, but she could tell from his voice that he was in bad shape. Faith laughed with her tears still running, "You know me… I was never one to play by the rules and listen…"

Faith watched as Michael lifted his left arm slowly and brought it to her face and touched her. She looked at the wound on Michael's torso and she knew it was bad as blood was seeping out.

Faith heard Michael's voice, "Faith… I need you to listen to me now… I need you to run as fast as you can away from here… I don't know if the Mayor is going to get up…"

This caught Faith's attention and she looked over to where the demon snake had crashed into the ground… She saw that the tail of the demon snake was still moving.

"Michael… I'm not leaving you… I found the Staff of Uman… You can go home…" Faith replied pleading.

"I was always home when I was with you…" Michael replied.

Faith got angry as she wasn't going to give up and leave Michael behind. She moved to the top of Michael's body and tried to lift him by the shoulders to drag him. She struggled just to lift him with her Slayer strength and she could barely drag his body due to his weight. As Faith struggled to move Michael she kept one eye looking over at the demon snake…

* * *

I grimaced in pain as Faith struggled to lift me and drag my body. I knew what she was trying to do and that she wouldn't leave. Faith was not only putting her own life at risk but everyone else if the Mayor started moving again and was able to escape. I needed her to leave now…

"Faith… You can't move me without help… I'm dying… You can't do anything for me. I have to set off all the explosives… I have to make sure that the Mayor can't escape…" I said between clenched teeth from all the pain I was suffering.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground and I saw Faith's face again.

"Damn it! I'm not leaving you… I Love You!" Faith said with tears streaming down her face.

I reached up with my good arm and touched her face. I saw how young and beautiful she looked. I saw the love and the wild look in her eye… The darkness was going away from her eyes.

"I know… I've always and will always love you, but you need to go now… You have a second chance now… You can have the life you deserve…" I said as I felt my eyes get wet.

"Do this for me… Please Faith…" I said pleading as I wanted her to live.

I saw Faith place the staff beside me on my right side and she stood up slowly. I could see the sadness and heartbreak on her face. I watched her move slowly away from me. As she moved away, she would still turn and look towards me like she was still trying to decide if she should leave or stay. She reached the edge of the courtyard. She stopped and turned and looked at me one last time. I could see her face clearly with my helmet optics and enhanced eyesight… Then she was gone. I watched her on my motion sensors as she quickly put distance between her and the school…

I heard a demon laugh…

"That was nice and touching… But in the end you will still die… You still lose…" the demon that was formerly known as Mayor Richard Wilkins III slurred out taunting me.

It didn't matter what the demon said… Faith was still alive... I had saved her… My past self would be with her soon… I knew that my Faith and Adriana still existed… Even though I was going to lose I would still win in the end where it mattered to me… I would still win… Even with all the pain I was suffering the thought nagged at me…

"Even when I win… I lose… Even when I lose… I win." I muttered to myself.

I tried to move. It hurt so much as the pain flared through my body. I saw the countdown display in my helmet for time remaining before my suit went into lockdown mode. Somehow I managed to roll on my side. I grabbed the staff with my left hand and I struggled to get to my knees. Somehow I managed to make it to my knees and then I found the strength to stand, but there was so much pain. I knew that it was my battle armor systems helping me stand as I knew that I had broken some major bones. My right arm hung uselessly by my side. It was hard to keep focus as my vision was blurring and my breathing was becoming more rapid and difficult. I could see the demon Olvikan lying on the ground about 25 meters from me. It was still alive, but it looked hurt. The demon was feeling the effects of my punch. I could see the creature trying to move and recover. I knew I didn't have much time left.

I saw the green target on my motion sensors that was Faith. I saw her get further and further from me. There was still so much to say to her, but that would be for my past self to discover and do now. For a moment I thought I saw my Faith and Adriana looking at me. They were standing by the demon looking at me smiling. I knew that the pain from my wounds was causing me to hallucinate, but it was good to see them. I made my way slowly and painfully towards Olvikan holding the staff in my left hand.

* * *

The demon called Olvikan aka the former Mayor Richard Wilkins III laid on the ground hurt and dazed. Who would have thought that one man… an injured man at that… could have that much strength and force to strike down a demon with a single blow? The demon tried to overcome the pain he was feeling and regain his focus and move, but the hit to his head had been a tremendous hit and the demon struggled to move. The demon tried to rise, but could only look on as the obviously severely injured man got up and moved slowly towards him. This man… Michael… had battled him and was defeating him. The demon shuddered as he knew fear as he looked upon someone that was stronger and more powerful than any other force he had known. The chill of mortality flowed through the former Mayor as the man moved slowly closer holding the staff. The only consolation that the former Mayor could take right now was that Michael would be dead soon… The demon had heard Michael tell Faith about the explosives, if he could move then there might be chance to get away before the explosives were set off.

The end game was in play. The demon struggled to move and the man came ever closer holding the staff…

* * *

I struggled to move closer to the demon. My whole body screamed in pain. As I got closer I could see the look in the demon's eyes. It knew that the end was near. I was going to die, but I was still going to win in the end. It was funny. I started laughing. It hurt to laugh, but I didn't care anymore. I could see the demon look a little confused at my laughing.

"What's so funny?" the demon managed slur out as it struggled to recover.

"I understand it now…" I muttered out between my laughing.

"Understand what?" the demon said still badly slurring. I could feel its eyes burn through my helmet visor to meet my eyes.

"Even when I lose… I win…" I said suddenly feeling very tired.

"Junior execute two minute countdown…" I said making sure that the former Mayor heard the command as well.

"Command executed… Countdown commencing Michael…" replied the AI.

The demon tried to move to desperately get out of the area. I was standing beside the demon. I lifted the staff with my left arm and with all my remaining strength I drove the point end through the body of the snake impaling it to the ground so it couldn't get away. The snake let out a huge roar and struggled to move, but the demon was pinned in place.

I watched as the demon struggled to move and I felt my body fail. I knew that my injuries were bad and I had pushed my body past its breaking point. I collapsed across the body of the demon snake and slide down next to its body. I knew that I was going to die soon and everything seemed to slow down. I watched as the demolition timer counted down on my helmet display. My helmet display was still filled with warning and caution lights, but I wanted all the noise and lights to go away.

As I felt my strength and life fade away, I had only one thought playing through my head.

"_Even when you lose… You win…_"

With that thought going through my mind, I somehow found some strength reserves left and I struggled through my exhaustion and pain to get up and slide up the body of the demon. I saw the top of the Staff of Uman with its crystal sticking out of the demon snake's body. My vision was fading as I reached for the crystal, it felt so far away. I managed to grab a hold of it with my good hand and I snapped it off like the Quasit demon priest had done.

Everything seemed to glow and I had time for one last thought.

"Even when you lose… You win…" I muttered to myself as I slide back down to the ground.

Then everything went white and was consumed by a bright light and then there was nothing…

* * *

Faith had made it back to the safe zone. She had cried as she ran all the way back there. She felt guilty for having given up and leaving Michael behind, but he had been right. She saw Buffy, Giles and the others approach her as she got closer. They could tell by her face and that she was alone, where Michael was and what had happened.

Faith stood there looking at the group as she couldn't bear to turn around to look back to where Michael was. Faith's sad eyes met Buffy's eyes. Buffy could see and feel Faith's pain and loss.

"I'm so sorry Faith… Michael was a good man." Buffy said. Even when she spoke the words, they seemed hollow and insufficient to describe the type of man Michael had been. Buffy moved closer and hugged Faith.

A huge roar came from the direction of the high school and everyone turned anxiously towards the direction of the high school as they worried that maybe the Mayor was getting away. They didn't see or hear anything else until they all saw a bright light

"What the hell is that?" Xander said pointing back at the high school.

Everyone saw a bright glowing light coming from the high school that seemed to get brighter for a few seconds and then it was gone.

It was only seconds later that the high school was consumed in a huge explosion destroying everything as Faith, Buffy and the others watched in awe…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_I became aware of my existence… I felt like I was floating… I think I was still alive, but I had no idea where I was. I still had the images flashing through my mind. I remembered explosions and fire…. I remembered hurting the demon snake Olvikan that had once been Mayor Wilkins… I remembered hitting the demon with all my strength. I remembered the pain and how much everything hurt… I remembered seeing a young and beautiful Faith looking heartbroken and sad as she left me behind… I remembered that I was dying and that I was reaching for the crystal on the staff… I remembered my last thought before everything went white…_

_"__Even when you lose… You win…"_

_I started to feel heavy and I could feel the pain from my injuries. I thought death would be a release from the pain. Maybe this was my purgatory… my penance for my lifetime of sins for all the death, pain and suffering I had caused or was responsible for._

_I felt heavier and the white light was fading. Maybe it was time to let go and rest. I had lost everything I cared about. What was left for me? A part of me just wanted to let go and try to find the white light again, but I could still remember CPO Mendez drilling into us during our training, "You're Spartans… You never give up! Ever!"_

_I was… I am a Spartan… I would never stop fighting… I would never give up. I just needed to rest and then I would figure out where I was and then deal with it as I always did._

_The light was almost gone and the darkness was coming, but I wasn't afraid. I would face whatever came at me… I waited and then I thought I heard something through the darkness… It was a voice… I couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying… Maybe if I focused harder it would become clearer… There it was again… If I could grab a hold of it I could maybe find my way out of here… I concentrated harder to clear the darkness…_

"Michael!"

I opened my eyes and they focused and adjusted to the dim light of where I was. My helmet display was a mass of yellow and red warning lights. I felt my head being lifted and my helmet being removed.

I heard a voice with fear and love in it, "Jesus Michael… What the hell happened?"

As my helmet was removed, I saw Faith… my Faith. Her face looked scared and she had tears running down it.

I heard Faith scream, "Buffy… I need help!"

I thought I was hallucinating again, but she looked so real. It was hard, but I managed to raise my left arm and moved my armored hand to try and touch Faith's face. I managed to touch her face. Even through my armored glove, she felt real and good to touch.

Faith grabbed my hand and I could hear her talking… pleading to me, "Michael… Stay with me… Don't you dare die on us…"

I felt so tired. I smiled at my Faith. I wanted to speak, but it took so much effort and I was in so much pain.

* * *

Faith was at a loss. One moment she was fighting the Quasit demons and approaching the Quasit demon priest and then she got hit and thrown by some bright lights. She remembered getting up and seeing that Michael had killed the priest, then there was a bright flash and Michael was gone. She screamed Michael's name and ran to where he had been standing. Faith called for Buffy and Buffy had gone to do a quick search of the surrounding rooms and tunnels. It had only been a few minutes after Buffy left that there was another bright flash and she was shocked to see Michael lying on the ground and that he had been severely injured.

Faith had rushed to Michael and had propped his head up and was able to remove his helmet. Where ever Michael had been, it had been bad. Michael's battle armor was battered and dented. Michael had a bad wound on his lower torso. There was so much blood covering Michael and he was non-responsive at first and Faith feared the worse and she kept saying Michael's name hoping that he would respond.

Faith breathed a slight sigh of relief when Michael opened his eyes and he raised his arm and touched her face, but Faith was scared as Michael was badly injured. Faith screamed for Buffy to help, but there was no way the two Slayers would be able to move Michael in his armor, he was just too heavy.

Faith kept talking to Michael to try and keep him conscious, her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes. She could see that Michael was trying to talk and say something to her. Faith leaned in closer to try and hear what Michael was saying.

"…Helmet…on… Portal… Virgil…"

Faith could have kicked herself. Michael had an inter-dimensional recall device built into his battle suit! Faith put Michael's helmet back on.

By this time Buffy had come back into the temple area. She saw what was happening and was shocked and alarmed by the scene.

"What happened? How is Michael?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked at Buffy and Buffy could tell by the look on Faith's face that it was bad.

"I don't know what happened Buffy. Michael just reappeared and he's in bad shape. He's going to try and activate a portal back to Virgil. I need you to get Adriana and follow us as soon as possible."

Buffy nodded and headed out of the temple in a flash to get Adriana from Xander and Anya's place.

Faith was alone in the temple with Michael and she hoped that he would be able to activate the portal home.

* * *

I could feel Faith put my helmet back on. She understood what I had said. I tried to concentrate on what I needed to do.

"Junior… System status?" I managed to cough out trying to stay conscious for just a few minutes more.

I heard Junior reply, "All systems at critical status… Battle suit will go into lock down mode in 6 minutes and 22 seconds and counting."

"Can we open a portal back to Virgil?"

There was a pause, "Affirmative, There is enough remaining power, but opening portal will exhaust all remaining power and battle armor will go into immediate lock down mode."

I let out a sigh and managed to croak out with the little strength I had left, "Junior… Open the portal… Get us home!"

I fell unconscious again…

* * *

Faith watched as Michael was able to open a portal around them. Faith looked down and smiled at Michael and she spoke to him, but he was not responding. Faith panicked as the portal surround them and took them home.

As soon as Faith had regained her senses and she knew that they were in the transport room in the installation, she was screaming and crying for Virgil's help.

* * *

Faith watched as Virgil used his gravity systems to move Michael quickly to one of the medical labs and had him on the scanning table. Faith was getting impatient and asked Virgil for an update on Michael.

"It appears that Michael has four broken ribs, with one rib puncturing his left lung. He also has a broken pelvis, a fracture in the right femur and Michael's right arm is broken in three places and the bones in his right hand are shattered. Michael also has what appears to be shrapnel fragments that have penetrated his torso and has damaged one of his kidneys and caused internal bleeding. He is also suffering from a concussion and other head trauma…"

Faith's eyes widened and she looked at Michael, wondering what hell he had gone through that would cause that much damage.

"Jesus…" was all that Faith could say. She just looked at Michael when she spoke to Virgil, "Will he live?" she said in a plain tone not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"It will take some time, but yes… I can treat all his injuries… If you hadn't gotten him here when you did then Michael would have most certainly died. Michael has a strong constitution and if it wasn't for his augmentation and suit bio foam he would have been dead already." Virgil reported.

"Thank you Virgil…" Faith said with tears and emotion at hearing the news that Michael would survive.

"There is something strange…" Virgil added.

"What could be stranger than what has already happened?" asked Faith.

Virgil continued, "You said that that Michael was only gone for about 10 minutes by your time keeping..."

"Yes… though it could have been less." Faith replied not knowing where this was going.

"I accessed Michael's battle suit and the internal clock shows that 14 days have passed." Virgil reported.

Faith was at a loss, "How? Why?" she said.

"I am currently downloading all data from Michael's battle armor and his AI. It will take some time to analyze and determine what happened to him." Virgil replied.

"Let me know what you find. Can I go see Michael?" Faith asked slightly impatient.

"Yes… you can see him, but I don't know how responsive he will be."

"Thank you Virgil…" Faith said as she went to go be with Michael.

Virgil just watched. He was happy as well that Michael was going to survive, but it was perplexing what had happened to him.

* * *

Faith grabbed a chair and sat beside the medical scanning table that Michael laid on. Virgil had been able to remove Michael's armor and Faith could only look with worry and concern at how badly injured Michael was. Faith grabbed a hold and held on to Michael's left hand as he lay unconscious. Virgil had immobilized Michael while his bones and injuries were being treated. Faith had never felt so helpless before. She was angry at whoever or whatever had done this to Michael and she wanted to get payback. She couldn't believe how bad Michael looked and even with Virgil's reassurance, Faith was scared about what she would do without Michael and how Adriana and her would manage. Faith stayed by Michael's bedside until Virgil informed her that a portal was opening and that Buffy and Adriana had arrived and that Giles had also accompanied them.

Faith went down to meet the group. She didn't know how she was going to tell Adriana about how badly hurt her father was. Faith met them as they were making their way up to Faith with directions from Virgil. Faith saw the look on Adriana's face and it shook her. Adriana looked scared and was clinging on to her Aunt Buffy as she was aware that something bad had happened. When Adriana saw her mother, she immediately ran to her and Faith knelt down and hugged her daughter.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Adriana

Faith tried to keep herself from crying as she didn't want to scare Adriana any more than she was. "Daddy got hurt fighting the demons, but Virgil is taking care of him."

The look on Adriana's face as Faith tried to explain what had happened to her dad was hard and Faith was starting to lose her composure. Giles finally came up and said, "Adriana… Why don't we go find Virgil? You were telling me how much you missed him."

This seemed to catch Adriana's attention and momentarily distracted her from what was happening around her. Faith said thank you to Giles and as "Uncle" Giles and Adriana wandered off to find Virgil, Buffy approached Faith. She could tell that whatever had happened to Michael was bad. Faith related Michael's medical condition and that he had been gone for 14 days.

All Buffy could say was, "Jesus… What happened? Where was he?"

"Virgil is still trying to piece the information from Michael's battle armor, but I have no idea. Buffy he was only gone 10 minutes!" Faith said trying to regain some composure.

Faith and Buffy made their way to the medical area where Michael was being treated. Buffy was shocked by how bad Michael looked. Buffy hugged Faith as they watched helplessly.

About thirty minutes later, Giles came into the medical area. Virgil had brought Giles up to speed on Michael's medical condition, but he was shocked as well to see the Spartan in such a state.

"Where's Adriana?" asked Faith.

"She's in her room… She wanted to have some time to play with her toys." Giles replied.

Faith looked at both Buffy and Giles, "Thanks for taking care of Adriana and bringing her home." she said.

"Not a problem. I'm glad we were able to help." Buffy replied.

Virgil interrupted the group, "I have a preliminary report on what happened to Michael… If you will come to the conference room I can provide more details."

Faith was hesitant to leave Michael's side again, but Virgil reassured her that he would be constantly monitoring Michael's medical condition.

* * *

Adriana was playing in her room, she knew that something bad had happened and her Daddy was hurt, but they wouldn't let her see him. Adriana finally decided she needed to see her Daddy and she would go find him.

* * *

Faith, Buffy and Giles were all watching video recovered from Michael's battle armor. Faith was having a surreal moment as she watched a younger version of herself crying, pleading and trying to drag Michael to safety and then hearing Michael's voice telling her to leave him behind. Virgil had provided them with details of where and when Michael had been from the information he had been able to retrieve so far from Michael's battle armor. Faith, Buffy and Giles sat around the conference table in stunned silence as they watched the video of Michael killing hordes of vampires and striking down Mayor Wilkins in his demon form with one punch.

After a few minutes all Faith could do was shake her head and mutter, "He was in Sunnydale for all that time… He was with me."

Buffy was still trying to comprehend what had happened to Michael, "So what you're saying Virgil is that Michael travelled back in time to Sunnydale before he even arrived the first time… That Michael fought the Mayor after he had ascended into his demon form and then killed the Mayor… Then when Michael destroyed this "Staff of Uman" he returned back to when he disappeared?"

"Yes… That is what the data I have retrieved so far indicates." Virgil replied.

"But… We know that particular battle didn't happen… because we don't remember any of this happening that way." Buffy replied confused.

Giles interrupted, "I think Virgil has an idea of what happened…"

"Yes I do… Thank you… From information that I have accessed from Michael's battle armor, Michael had been in contact with the past version of myself. It appears that my past self had been able to figure out what had happened to Michael and I was able to quickly able to locate the pertinent information here. According to the information I retrieved, Michael had travelled back in time when this "Staff of Uman" opened a bridge and transported Michael. The travel back in time created a new and separate time line existing parallel, but separate to our time line. When Michael destroyed the crystal on the staff in that reality, he was transported back to the same point in space and almost same time that he came from. Everything he did there would have no impact on us in this time line. According to the Forerunner research I was able to confirm the hole in the space-time barrier that Michael had travelled through. That hole has sealed re-establishing the barrier between ours and the other alternate temporal universe. If you wish I can make the original Forerunner research and mathematical equations available for you to review."

The humans just sat around the conference table trying to take in and understand the implications of what had happened.

* * *

Adriana wandered around looking for her father. She was checking each of the rooms and labs. She finally entered the medical area and she saw her father lying on one of the scanning tables. She ran over to him and stood there and looked at him. Adriana was scared as her father didn't look good and he was asleep. She almost turned and ran away as she was scared and she didn't want to wake her father, but she was worried and missed him.

"Daddy?" Adriana said as she touched her father's hand with her hand.

* * *

I had lost my point of reference as I floated in and out of consciousness. Everything hurt so much. Images keep flashing through my mind… I saw the younger Faith and then I saw my Faith… I saw vampires and demons… Everything was a whirlwind and out of focus.

I heard a very young and scared voice and felt a small hand touch my hand.

I fought to open my eyes and gain consciousness. I opened my eyes and the light was bright that I squinted until I adjusted to it. I slowly turned my head and looked and saw a very scared and worried Adriana.

"Hey…" I said. Adriana looked so much like her mother especially her eyes.

"Daddy… Are you going to be okay?"

As I saw my daughter, I knew that I was truly home and it wasn't a dream, I said, "I will be… It's just going to take Daddy some time before we can play together…"

Adriana smiled and came closer and hugged my arm.

"Do you know where Mommy or Virgil are?" I asked.

Adriana shook her head and replied, "No, but I think they are with Aunt Buffy and Uncle Giles."

I looked at Adriana, "Are you scared?" I asked her.

Adriana nodded.

"It's okay to be scared… Even Daddy gets scared sometimes." I said to reassure her.

I could see Adriana's eyes widen at this world shattering revelation from her father.

I just laid there and watched my daughter…

* * *

Faith had left the conference room to check on Adriana. When she couldn't find Adriana, Faith started to have a mild panic attack, but she checked with Virgil and he informed her that Adriana was in the medical area with Michael.

Faith hurried down as she was worried how Adriana would react seeing her father so badly injured. As she entered the medical area, she was surprised to hear giggling. Faith moved in and saw Adriana sitting beside her father's bed and talking to him and that he was conscious.

Adriana saw Faith and stood and ran to her, "Mommy! Daddy is awake!"

Faith walked further into the room holding Adriana's hand. She tried to keep control of her emotions as she moved closer to Michael and seeing that he was conscious now.

I saw Faith coming closer. I didn't know how long I could stay conscious, but it was important to see and talk to Faith.

"Faith…"

"Michael… How are you feeling?" Faith said as she came up to me and held on to my uninjured hand.

"I've had better days…" I said with a weak smile.

Faith smiled back at my weak joke.

"Faith… I thought I had lost both you and Adriana… I…"

Faith smiled at me and she touch my face softly and then stroked my hair, "Shhh… You need to rest and heal. Sleep now. Adriana and I will be here when you wake up."

I tried to say more and Faith interrupted me, "Virgil told us what happened. I know you were in Sunnydale… I know what you did for me…"

Faith leaned down and kissed me. I smiled at Faith as we parted and I closed my eyes and rested. My rest was more comfortable. I would heal in time. The important thing was that I was back with my family.

* * *

It took several weeks for my wounds and injuries to heal enough that I could move around out of the medical lab. I was able to walk around the installation without much pain. I was walking with a limp, but Virgil assured me that it would go away in time. It had been difficult for Adriana to understand that I couldn't do a lot of the normal activities that we would do and I would still tire out fast. Faith was more understanding and she hovered around me making sure that I rested and didn't over exert myself.

On this day I found myself sitting on the balcony outside our living quarters. It was a beautiful day and I was soaking up some sun. Faith came out on to the balcony with a cold drink for me. I thanked her for the drink and she sat down in the chair across from me. I smiled at her.

"Where's Adriana?" I asked.

"Our daughter is with Virgil… They are watching a movie together…" Faith replied.

I arched an eyebrow, "What movie?" I asked.

"Uncle Xander provided us a copy of the whole Star Wars series on DVD… Virgil read the data off the DVD and has created a full 3D holographic format to view… Virgil feels it would be in his best interests to learn more about human entertainment and to make sure that Adriana is made aware of the "scientific inaccuracies" in the movie…" Faith replied smiling.

"Should we be worried?" I said with mock concern.

Faith laughed, "I think Virgil likes those movies… especially the droids… He can relate to them."

I laughed, "So what do you want to do?" I said with a smile.

Faith got one of her mischievous smiles, "Well… They are watching a double feature and they just started the first movie…" she said with that certain tone I was very familiar with.

I stood up and walked over to Faith. I saw her wince as she saw me limp. When I got to her I leaned down and picked up Faith and started to carry her back into our quarters and to the bed.

"Are you sure that you should carry me?" Faith said still showing concern with my recovery.

I smiled at Faith as I carried her into our room…

* * *

Faith and I lay in bed together enjoying the momentary peace and quiet in our lives.

"I can see that you are feeling much better now…" Faith said with a smile.

I ran my hand through Faith's hair, "Yes... I'm feeling much better now…" I said with a chuckle.

Faith then got a somewhat serious look on her face, "I know we haven't talked about it much... But when you were back in the past with me… Did you think about staying there with the younger me?"

I looked Faith directly in the eyes, "I won't lie to you… I did consider it…" I saw Faith's eyebrows furrow at me. I quickly added, "For all about 30 seconds…" I said with a smile as Faith punched me in the shoulder.

"That wasn't my time or my place to be… My place is here… now… with you and Adriana." I said with a more serious tone.

"I should be mad that you cheated on me with another woman, but it is really hard to be mad at my younger self…" Faith said in a half serious tone.

"Hey it's not my fault if you find me desirable and attractive and throw yourself at me at any age…" I said jokingly.

"OW!" I said as Faith punched me somewhat lightly in the side.

"I should turn you in for "contributing to the delinquency of a minor". I can only imagine what depravity you inflicted on my younger self…" Faith replied with another mischievous smile.

"Me! Contributing! You showed me a pretty wild side… It was a good thing I left a warning for my younger self… He will probably faint from the things your younger self will do to him…" I said in mock outrage.

Faith sighed and rested her head on my chest, "What do you think is going to happen to them? Will they be happy?"

I took Faith's head in my hands and I looked deep in her eyes, "That's the thing… I don't know what will happen… They will make their own path and life now… It's their choice. The one thing I do know… They will be together…"

I leaned in and kissed Faith and we took advantage of the momentary peace and quiet in our lives…


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue**

_Sunnydale, California – November 17, 1999 – 0130 PST_

It was late at night and Faith was getting impatient waiting in the woods. It had been nearly six months since the battle against the Mayor and the destruction of Sunnydale high school. After the school had been blown up and the fires subsided, Faith and the others had walked through the debris. The had pieced together that somehow Michael had used the staff to impale the Mayor's demon form to the ground to make sure that he hadn't escaped before the explosives went off. Faith and the others looked for any sign of what had happened to Michael. All they found was the burnt and damaged assault rifle and his combat knife. The others had written off Michael as being dead, but they had been too polite to voice that theory in front of Faith.

Faith had spent several days mourning for Michael when Willow told her that Michael had left a voice recording for her in Willow's email account. Faith had listened to Michael's voice and the words. He had explained that he loved her, but that her place was to be with the Michael that would arrive. Michael had left detailed instructions as to when and where he would arrive in Sunnydale. Michael had also left her the instructions how to find and use the dimensional recall device he had hidden, so that she and Michael could visit Virgil. Michael had asked Faith to take it easy on his younger self as that person wasn't up to speed on relationships especially the sexual component of relationships. Faith cried, laughed and smiled while she listened to Michael's message. Michael had said that in his universe, the Spartans were never declared dead… They were always declared "Missing In Action". The saying went "Spartans never die…". Listening to Michael's message had given Faith a lot to think about and consider what she was going to do with her life with the second chance she had been given.

Faith quickly located the dimensional recall device and had returned to see Virgil at the Forerunner research installation. Virgil had been able to inform Faith that his sensors had detected some sort of activity or transport had occurred and something or someone had gone through the hole in the temporal barrier and it was now sealed separating the two temporal universes. Virgil told Faith that there was no way to confirm that Michael had made it back, but Faith knew deep in her soul that Michael had made it home and was alive.

Faith now had a second chance and she had to make decisions about her life. Buffy was enrolled to go to college in the fall along with Willow and Faith realized that she just couldn't sit around doing nothing… Going to clubs and partying didn't hold the same thrills as it once did as all the men she met were shallow and pale imitations when compared to Michael. Faith decided she had to get serious about her life… The first step was to move in with Giles and ask for his help in continuing her Slayer training and to help her try and become a better person. Giles readily agreed on one condition… Faith was to try and finish her education. Faith found herself trying to complete her GED… It was hard and some days she questioned why she was putting herself through it. On those bad days she would replay Michael's message… especially the last part where Michael said,

"_Enjoy your life Faith and live up to your potential… I always believed in you and will love you forever… Be happy._"

There were still problems and challenges dealing with the vampires and demons still in Sunnydale as there was still the Hellmouth and the problems it caused. Faith knew that there would be new and tougher enemies to face, but she knew that she could face them and that she wouldn't face them alone anymore.

Faith by reflex patted the Spartan combat knife she carried with her now. It was her good luck charm now and Michael had owed her for breaking her knife…

Faith got worried, "_He should be here soon…_" she thought. For a moment she feared that maybe Michael had been wrong or that he had changed the time line and his younger self wouldn't appear. Faith took a deep breath and reassured herself, "_Michael never lied to me… Whatever happens will happen…_"

It was at that moment when she was reassuring herself that she suddenly saw a bright spherical light form. Faith had to look away as it got brighter and then suddenly the light faded away and Faith turned back to look where the light had appeared.

Faith could only stare as she was looking at the Spartan standing there. It was the exact image of Michael. For a moment Faith was hesitant and afraid, but then she realized that this was an opportunity that was very rare and precious.

Faith moved towards the Spartan… this Michael. Faith saw the Spartan turn in a flash towards her with his assault rifle pointing towards her, but then he immediately lowered it. She saw the Spartan tilt his head and look at her… She knew from the older Michael that he'd had dreams of her before he arrived in Sunnydale and that he had left a message for the younger Michael. For a moment Faith didn't know what to say, but then she smiled at this Spartan… this Michael and said.

"Hi… My name is Faith… I'm here to help you… I've been waiting for you…"


End file.
